Snow White and the Wolf
by theladypantera
Summary: **UPDATE FEB 18, 2020 PLZ SEE PROFILE:** Kouga can't stop thinking about Kagome and is missing the strange miko that's captured his heart. Seeking her out in the cover of dark the wolf comes across Kagome and her little band, telling a story to the little fox kit that may make more than one person a believer in happily ever after. (Kouga x Kagome pairing).
1. Ch 1 - Fairy Tales

**"Fairy Tales"**

 **Dec 8 2018 A/N:** Well, damn! It took over six months but I think I've finally got my writers blocked fixed on this story, lol ;-). Just posting a 'massaged' version of this chapter, alongside the new chapter i'll be posting. Thanks everyone! I hope you enjoy!

 **May 21 2018 A/N:** Hi everyone! I can hardly believe that I'm writing a second Kouga/Kagome story considering how much time 'Wind & Snow' takes up for me but I was recently watching that older TV movie called "the 10th Kingdom" (haha she gets with a wolf in that one I guess that's why i enjoy it) and anyways, the story revolves around the Snow White story line and I just kept thinking wouldn't it be cute if Kouga came across Kagome telling that fairy tale to Shippou?!

I've written the first few chapters but am getting stuck. Let's be honest, Snow White is not a very good Romantic Prince Charming type story in and of itself considering that the prince does NOTHING in Snow White except show up at the end and kiss her! lol Trying to decide if I should write the prince into the story and then somehow make Kouga and Kagome actually end up IN A STORY (some demon could cast a spell or something.) OR I could have Kagome tell a bunch of DIFFERENT fairy tales over a series of nights, leading to... something..lol, that's when my mind breaks because I can't decide!

So instead of banging my head against the wall, I thought I'd start posting what I had and WELCOME ANY SUGGESTIONS you might have! I need a twist, a bang, a something... anyways, if you know my Wind & Snow story then you know I'm not afraid of writing action, adventure, twists and of course lemony goodness!

I'll just start posting what I have over the next few days and see what kind of responses I get. After chapter 2 is when i really need to start deciding on the story's future IF I continue with it.

So if you'd like a hand in seeing the direction our favorite couple goes, be sure to leave a comment/suggestion/idea/funny limmerick! :)

Thanks alll!

Lady p.

* * *

 **-ooOooOooOoo-SW &tW-** **ooOooOooOoo-**

He'd run without stopping, the swift greens of his land and the melting colors of the coming night swirling past him in a rush of colors indiscernible to the eye . . . at least, to a human's eye. But the man that runs too fast in a swirling chaos of winds and color is no simple man. Grunting through fanged teeth Kouga the wolf demon runs through the world like an eagle sailing across the sky. Steps so light it's like he's hardly moving at all, the power rushing through his veins, a mixture of dark hot yoki energy and the strange swirl of the Shikon's pinkish light that thrums around his veins, igniting his blood and speeding his powerful legs forward. A strange combination to say the least, but none more strange than the destination those powerful, fast moving legs are heading towards without thought or hesitation, moving on instinct, engulfed completely in single minded determination.

Kouga can tell he's getting closer to his target destination when the changing winds bring him a scent that never ceases to make him growl angrily at the back of his throat; a scent that despite how it rakes across his senses, still brings a burst of speed to his flying gait. It's not until the unmistakable rich perfume of sweet lavender and warm, golden honey tickles his nose and drives straight into his soul, awakening his inner beast in a rush of dark smoldering heat that Kouga knows he's arrived. Every long painful moment of every day since he'd been parted from that scent suddenly washes away in a low deep rumble that strokes against his soul, filling him with desire and an instant need to be wrapped up in that scent by any possible means necessary.

As the sky darkens, the strong scent of campfire whiffs past Kouga's nose. He'd been careful to approach from downwind making sure that the worthless mutt didn't catch hold of his scent. It'd been so long since he'd seen her, so long since he'd been able to break away from his search for Naraku and dealing with his growing pack to be able to spend as much time with his beautiful woman as he'd like. And tonight, like many nights, the distance had been too much. Too much torment and pain swirling in the Alpha wolf's heart, battling with the glow of love that drove him forward in his quest for Naraku.

Kouga's mind, as always when it had a moment to pause, to reflect, had swung to that dark raven haired beauty he had thought to capture, thought to use to his own ends. What a fool he'd been. That had been before. Before he'd seen Kagome's courage, her fearlessness. Kouga grins; her stubbornness, so like his own. Her downright inability to know when she was outmatched and outnumbered. Oh, how she had slain him on that mountain top and he hadn't even known it!

When she had flung the little kit from the cliff's edge, sacrificing herself and risking Kouga's blood thirsty wrath to save a creature that wasn't even of her own species! In that moment of selfless, loyal, unimaginable love, Kagome had shot her arrow straight into Kouga's soul. His yoki had awoken in a way he'd never felt before but had heard others speak of when their yoki's had finally found and claimed a mate. A blazing fire had erupted inside him, complete with snapping jaws and a hungry desirous need to claim what was _his_.

In that moment, when Kouga stood upon the mountain top, his yoki open and blazing before him, he had called out his declaration of love because his soul had demanded it. Had burned for it! Had needed to stake its claim with every trembling blazing cell in his body. He was changed forever in that moment, a change that had swept away old beliefs and obliterated old hatreds, changing him in ways he could not yet fathom until Kouga, Alpha of the Eastern Dens was no longer what he had been that day on the mountain.

After so many years of being held under the sway of that power and that driving need, Kouga is something much different now, something unknown. His claimed yoki always yearning for and seeking its mate; the woman his soul had already claimed when she struck the tall imposing wolf demon with her small, clawless hand, baring her teeth, and showing her courage. One of many blazing arrows she'd shot into Kouga's heart and burned into his soul. Only now does he understand – he never stood a chance against her.

There's no doubt that Kouga is determined to seek vengeance for his brethren slain by the half-demon Naraku's twisted hands, but he'd be lying to himself if he didn't admit the bigger reason for his relentless pursuit of Naraku. The real reason Kouga scoured the land for the loathsome creature when he should be back at his dens, taking care of his pack. He knows the wolf elders want him to take a mate and to strengthen the blood of the wolf demon tribe, but how can he take a mate when he's already given his wolfish heart to a human miko that the despicable Naraku has in his sights? The thought of Naraku laying a hand to Kagome sends an angry rumble resonating at the back of Kouga's throat. There can be only one resolution for the wolf leader – kill Naraku first!

Of course, Naraku isn't the only male standing in Kouga's way. He isn't completely clueless, despite what his lazy ass betas might think, though they'd been smart enough to never broach the subject with him. Kouga understands that for whatever reasons, Kagome is stubbornly attached to the hanyou. But having a few centuries worth of experience with women – regardless of species, the wolf is confident that no intelligent, self-respecting, powerful woman like Kagome could possibly put up with the two-timing dog's insolent, disloyal, and indifferent behavior forever. The priestess is young; even by human standards she has been considered an adult for only a handful of years, and Kouga knows there's every chance that given enough time Kagome might just very well realize on her own what kind of relationship she's really having with the mutt.

Young yes. But growing, maturing, and blossoming every day, and every time Kouga sees her he's blown away more and more by how much stronger she's grown, how wiser, more compassionate. A strength forming around the edges of her youth, chiseled there by heart break, struggle, and by overcoming terrifying, mind numbing adventures that would certainly make most humans crawl back into their little huts and never want to leave.

But not his Kagome. Her wild, insatiable spirit is only just starting to find root in itself. How many times had he come across her and her friends of late to hear her berating and tearing into the dog with a ferocity the wolf had never seen from her before? Kouga smirks. _Patience._ That's all he really needs. One day he knows Kagome will open her eyes and see exactly what she's been missing.

It's then Kouga hears her, his heart instantly racing as he moves quietly and quickly in the darkness, his sharp demonic eyes glowing slightly in the dying light of day. As he carefully approaches the little camp, he spots the campfire crackling in the center of a group of people and Kagome's hunched form sitting nearby in her strange bed coverings with the little kitsune curled comfortably in her lap. An unusual looking scroll sits opened before her.

In spite of the distance, Kouga can make out vivid drawings with bright colors. The little kitsune's head is bent over the scroll while Kagome's soft, gentle voice reads the words scrawled across it. Nearby, the slayer and the monk – on opposite sides from each other – are reclined in their own sleeping rolls as they listen to Kagome read. Kouga can tell by the slowing rhythm of their hearts that they are not far from nodding off and that the mutt is stashed up in a tree on the farthest side of the little camp.

 _A dog sleeping in trees._ Kouga has to fight back a snort.

"Really, Kagome?" the kitsune asks in wide disbelief.

"Uh-huh, Shippou." Kagome's eyes twitch, her gaze drifting towards the dark edges of the forest before moving back to the little fox.

"When the Queen looked in the mirror she would say, ' _Mirror, Mirror, on the wall, who is the fairest of them all_?'" Kouga smirks at the haughty voice Kagome assumes as she speaks in this queen's voice, pleased that he's caught her on a night when she is telling one of her strange stories to the little fox kit. He knows he shouldn't be sneaking around like this, his heart sagging at the realization that it is often the only way for him to get a glimpse of his woman without the stupid mutt getting in the way.

"The mirror always replied with the same answer," Kagome continues, drawing the wolf's attention back. "' _Oh, my Queen who rules over all of sky, land, and sea, there is none in the land more beautiful than thee._ " Kagome's deep voice imitates the Magic Mirror, making Shippou giggle while Kouga muses to himself that this magical mirror must not be all that powerful if it can't see how beautiful his Kagome is. Way better than some haughty, egotistical queen.

A snort from the low hanging branch on the outskirts of the fire's glow has Kagome's eyes narrowing on a flash of silver and red that can be seen peeking through the leaves and branches. She fights back the sting in her eyes, knowing exactly what InuYasha must be thinking. _Kikyo_. As far as InuYasha is concerned, there is no one more beautiful than the undead priestess. Simultaneously, Kouga fights back the low growl in his throat at the mutt's disrespectful gesture.

 _What the fuck is his problem?_ Kouga's no fool, the mutt knows how beautiful Kagome is, inside and out, yet still he acts like a spoiled, stupid whelp chasing around a lifeless corpse. How many pups is a corpse going to give you anyway? None, that's how many. For a wolf, nothing could be worse, their need to procreate written into their blood, hardwired into their brains, and branded into their souls.

"But what happened to Snow White?" Shippou asks fighting back a yawn. "Was the Queen still mean to her?" drawing Kagome's attention back to him.

Kouga's thoughts pull away from the stupid mutt sitting in the tree, focusing on what the kit is asking. _Who the hell is Snow White?_ Obviously he's missed some part of the tale.

Kagome smiles at the little fox, his innocence and joy always a welcome balm to the miko's often troubled spirit.

"Well, as Snow White got older, the Queen became more and more jealous of her step-daughter's beauty, watching with spite as all those who came to know Snow White, loved Snow White. Everyone that is except the wicked Queen." Kagome's voice takes on a dark menacing tone at the end that makes Kouga grin wider. His heart hums as he watches the kitsune's rapt attention, eyes opened wide in awe, hanging off Kagome's every word.

 _Man she'd make such a great mother to our cubs._ The sudden thought startles the wolf – a deep pang that radiates in his heart at the sentiment. With difficulty, Kouga pushes the thought away. Until Naraku is dead and buried and Kagome forever out of his reach, there is simply no point to fantasizing such . . . fairy tales. The wolf sighs quietly in the darkness, the irony of such thoughts completely lost to him.

"Then one day the unspeakable happened," Kagome continues. "The Queen stood in front of her mirror and asked as she always did," automatically dropping back into the Queen's voice. " _'Mirror, Mirror, on the wall, who is the fairest of them all?'_ With a ghostly face the mirror responds, _'_ _Oh, noble Queen of sky, land, and sea, it is true that none have been as beautiful as thee.'"_ Kagome's tone fills with a low dark warning as she continues. _"'But under our watchful eye we have seen grow, a beauty more gentle and graceful than winters first snow. Let all the land proclaim by sky, land, and sea, that Snow White is now more beautiful than thee.'"_ she finishes in a rhythmic flourish, pausing for effect as Kagome's words sink into the wide-eyed kitsune.

"The Queen became so enraged with the mirror's words, so overcome with jealousy, that in that moment the Queen's heart filled with evil intent." Kagome's eyes gleam, getting wrapped up in the story despite herself. Kouga's eyes grow wide like the little fox's. "But even as the dark thoughts swirled in the Queen's mind," Kagome speaks lowly, adjusting her tone and speech to the flow of her story, "the mirror rippled to life again on its own, surprising the evil Queen with what it said next." Immediately Kagome drops into her most serious magical mirror voice, fingers steepled together for effect.

"' _Be wary the seeds of evil deeds you sow, for where they grow brings only woe. When true love's kiss melts the Snow, be prepared to lose all you know.'"_ Shippou gasps at the mirror's dire warning.

Kagome grins, loving how enraptured Shippou is by her story. The little kit had lost so much in his young life, and moments like these help soothe the ache in her soul she always feels for the little kitsune. Doing for him what his mother can never do again.

"It was then the Queen knew what she must do," Kagome continues in a dark voice. "Kill her step daughter. Kill Snow White!"

Shippou gasps in horror, "B-but that's awful!" he trembles.

 _Wait, what the hell kind of story is Kagome telling the kid?_ Kouga raises an eyebrow, annoyed when the stupid mutt barks loudly from his low hanging branch.

"Holy shit, Kagome, what the hell kind of story are ya telling the kid anyway? You're gonna give him fucking nightmares," InuYasha scoffs, arms crossed indifferently into the sleeves of his haori.

"Shut up, InuYasha!" Kagome scolds angrily, attempting to keep her voice low. "Don't you know anything? Every good story has to have a villain!"

A grunted, "Keh," is all the reply the miko receives as InuYasha stares up into the darkening sky, ignoring the scowl on Kagome's face. Deep in the shadows Kouga can't help but grin at the stupid mutt, loving anytime his woman lashes her fiery tongue at the worthless dog.

"Just like every story gets a happy ending, right Kagome?" Shippou smiles sweetly up at her with those wide, luminous green eyes.

Ignoring the snort of derision InuYasha makes – particularly loud – from his perch, Kagome focuses back on the little kitsune. "You bet, Shippou," she smiles, though the effort is strained. "But, sometimes our heroes have to overcome many obstacles before they get their happy ending. Sometimes they have to fight dangerous battles –"

"Like with dragons?!" Shippou asks excitedly, cutting her off. The kit's mind already awhirl with various battle scenarios playing out in his mind.

Kagome laughs, a soft litany of sounds that caresses Kouga's ears and warms his inner beast.

"Absolutely!" she grins. "Sometimes they fight dragons and armies so big they coat the entire land in nothing but glinting metal, sharp axes, and the sounds of marching feet."

"Wow." Moss green eyes fill with excitement.

The corners of Kagome's mouth begin to turn down. "But, sometimes their battles are a little less . . . epic. Sometimes our heroes have to learn to do equally difficult things," her eyes flicker momentarily to the tree-tops where silver and red sits silent and unmoving. "Like letting go of the past or overcoming old prejudices," mouth setting into a hard line.

Kouga doesn't miss Kagome's narrowed eyes or her tight mouth as she glares in the hanyou's direction, nor the twitch to the dog's ears despite acting as if he's heard nothing. The mutt's total indifference of Kagome's feelings boils Kouga's blood. He has to fight back the rising snarl in his throat to make sure he isn't heard by the dog, or the demon cat curled up asleep next to the Slayer.

The kitsune, young and innocent, notices nothing. "Pre-ju-diss?" Shippou attempts the strange word.

Kagome's face lights up again as she gazes back at the little fox, her annoyance with the mutt melting away as she smiles down at the little kitsune.

"Basically, it means we keep believing something is one way, even if it isn't true." Kagome fights the pang of . . . whatever it is . . . that vibrates through her heart at her own words.

"I don't understand." Shippou's forehead crinkles in the most adorable way.

Kagome nibbles the corner of her lip, considering her answer. A mental light bulb goes off in her mind that lights up her whole face in a big, wide grin that as far as Kouga is concerned, illuminates the entire darkened camp.

"Look at humans and demons for instance. Lots of people believe that all demons are evil and that humans and demons could never be friends. Humans are prejudice against demons, hating and attacking them without ever stopping to look at the real person underneath, never changing their minds. But, look at us," Kagome smiles warmly, gesturing to their little group. "I think we get along pretty good," laughing lightly when Shippou grins up at her mischievously.

"Well, some of us get along better than others." Shippou's mouth twists into a wry grin, leaving little doubt to whom he's referring too. The little fox's eyes tremble suddenly, overcome with a bought of powerful emotions as a thought forms in the kitsune's mind. Not wanting to imagine what might have happened to him in the big, scary, demon-hating world had the kind-hearted priestess not taken him in and loved him almost as much as his own mama had.

Turning into Kagome's chest, Shippou squeezes her tightly – too tightly. Kagome actually grunts with how hard the little kit is squeezing her.

 _The little guy really is getting stronger,_ she realizes with a pang, meaning her little fox is growing up.

"Thanks for never being pre-ju-diss, Kagome." Shippou's whisper is so soft and trembling with so much emotion, Kagome almost misses it, but Kouga hears it easily with his sharp hearing, making the wolf's heart stutter at the sentiment.

"Oh, Shippou," Kagome hugs the little kit to her tighter, moisture forming at the corners of her eyes at the little demon's exposed heart.

From within the cover of dark Kouga's heart lodges securely in his throat. He can't help thinking again what Kagome would be like with their own pups . . . incredible! His dark inner beast rumbles in approval at the thought.

The sound of InuYasha leaping down from his perch startles Shippou and Kagome from their embrace, watching curiously as the silver haired hanyou moves into the campfire's glow.

"Yeah, I'm ah . . . gonna go . . . scout around." InuYasha scratches at the back of his head, clearly uncomfortable with the amount of emotions swirling in the air.

"You don't want to hear what happens next?" Kagome asks fighting back a wave of hurt.

"Nah, I've heard this one before." He hasn't. Turning, InuYasha takes off into the night, not even waiting for Kagome's response or even her farewell as he disappears into the darkened forest moving thankfully away from Kouga's direction. The dog's callous, indifferent treatment of his woman burns in his gut. Oh, what he would do to that stupid worthless mutt if only Kagome would never find out about it!

Kagome's eyes burn with suppressed emotions as she watches the dim outline of InuYasha disappearing into the darkness. Kouga releases a quiet grunt to himself. _What a clueless fucking dog_.

"So, what happens to Snow White?" Shippou asks, not caring that stupid InuYasha is gone. "Does the Queen kill her?" he asks intrigued yet terrified.

"Oh . . . ah," Kagome fights to gather her thoughts, InuYasha's sudden departure stirring all kinds of whirling emotions inside her, and not for the first time. "Well, at first the Queen pays a loyal huntsman to take Snow White out into the woods and kill her."

"Does he?" Shippou yawns, little arms stretching over his head.

"No, he doesn't," Kagome attempts to smile, but Kouga notices the light doesn't quite reach her eyes this time. "In fact, the huntsman is so taken with Snow White's beauty that he tells her of the Queen's plans to kill her. He tells Snow White to run, to run deep into the woods and to never let the Queen find her." Kagome smiles in spite of herself at the awe growing in Shippou's gaze at the telling.

"Does she run?" Eyes bright and wide, even as another yawn tickles the little youkai's throat. Shippou does his best to fight it back.

"Of course she runs, she'd be stupid if she didn't run," Sango adds from her sleeping roll, having awoken from the steady slumber she was falling into when InuYasha had barged out of the campsite.

Kagome laughs, the corners of her eyes crinkling, glad that her friends are enjoying the story. Even Miroku seems to be peering through half-lidded eyes.

"Sango's right, Shippou. Snow White runs," Kagome smiles affectionately. "She runs and runs until she stumbles upon a strange cottage in the woods," watching amused as the little kitsune loses his obvious struggle and releases another yawn – wider this time, eyes still eager and anticipating.

 _It won't be long now_ , Kagome's eyes gleam knowingly.

"When Snow White enters the little cottage," she continues softly, "she finds a table set with seven plates and seven chairs all tucked in the room with care, but not a single living soul."

"Wow," Shippou yawns again. "Who did they belong too?"

"Well that's the thing, Snow White doesn't know. But she sees a narrow flight of stairs in the corner of the cottage and climbs them, discovering seven little beds, all lined up in a row. After being so scared for so long and having run so far, Snow White immediately lies down across them and falls quickly asleep."

"A – _yawn_ – sleep?" Shippou's eyelids begin to droop close.

"That's right, Shippou," Kagome's voice softens, filling with a gentle caress. "Snow White lays her head down on the soft pillow," as she speaks, the miko slowly turns her body, laying the little kitsune in their bed roll. Holding back a smile she watches as Shippou fights to keep his eyes open, but it's been such a long day and he's so tired, and Kagome's voice is so soft, so soothing.

Lovingly Kagome strokes the kits ginger bangs. "Snow White closes her eyes," watching as Shippou's eyes slowly drift close, "and she falls deep . . . _deeply . . ._ asleep." By the time Kagome finishes, the little kit's eyes are closed tight as his body turns in sleep, automatically curling in on himself, his soft little tail covering his face.

Sango laughs lightly, careful not to disturb the sleeping kitsune. "You have such a way with him." She speaks just loud enough for her strange miko friend to hear her.

"Oh, it's nothing," Kagome grins. "I used to take care of my little brother when I was younger 'cause my mom had to work so much after my dad died."

This bit of information startles Kouga. He'd never realized that Kagome had had to fend for herself at such a young age, and suddenly his miko's stubborn, determined strength makes more sense, making her all the more beautiful in his eyes.

"I dunno, Kagome," Sango lies on her side, hand tucked under her head for support. "I think maybe you have a way with canines," her mouth twists into a wry smile.

Miroku's snort of laughter thankfully covers up Kouga's own.

"I'd second that," Miroku smirks. "So, what happens with the rest of the story?" He turns to lie on his back, it's the only way he can fall asleep. "What happened to Snow White?" he asks, folding an arm over his eyes as he often did.

"Guess you guys will just have to wait until tomorrow night to find out," Kagome grins, laughing quietly at the groan Miroku gives her.

Sango rolls her eyes playfully at the monk, she'd expected as much. The story after all, is for little Shippou. "G'nite everyone," the slayer calls out softly, turning on her side so her back is to the campfire.

"Night, Sango. Night, Miroku," Kagome replies just as softly.

"Good night, Kagome. Good night, dear Sango, slayer of my heart." Miroku calls back, earning him a soft snort from Sango (and Kouga) and an eye roll from Kagome (and Kouga).

Kagome watches her friends settle in for the night, a small knowing smile growing at the corners of her mouth.

Kouga watches as the monk and slayer turn to sleep. He begins to move quietly, needing to make the long hike back to his own den and his own bed, but it had been worth it. To see Kagome, to smell her, to hear how she interacted with the kit and the worthless mutt! Ah, it had been worth the half hour run of super-enhanced youkai speed. Maybe he'll find them tomorrow night and see how the rest of that story turns out. It had seemed strangely violent for a story Kagome would tell the little kit, but trusting his miko, the wolf is only too curious to find out if Snow White really does escape the evil Queen.

As he moves from his hiding place, Kouga's startled by Kagome's whispered breath, so soft he's almost not sure if he's heard correctly. He pauses, holding still. After a few more moments he hears it again, the softest of whispers.

 _"Yes, Kouga, you."_

The wolf swallows, Adams apple lodging in his throat. Turning his gaze back to the little campfire Kouga is surprised to find Kagome's eyes staring through the darkness and straight at him, as if there's any possible way for her to see him in the dark of the forest! Did he make too much noise? He'd been quiet enough that not even the mutt had heard him.

But he's even more surprised by Kagome's eyes narrowing on him. It sends a shiver running through the wolf and he's not entirely certain why. She stares at him through the dimness, the words she whispers next ring loud, crisp, and clear like a clarion bell in his sensitive hearing, making Kouga's heart trip in his chest.

" _Wait for me_."


	2. Ch 2 - Unexpected

**"Unexpected"**

 **A/Note:**

Le sigh :) I'm thinking of calling this chapter, Unexpected.

* * *

 **-ooOooOooOoo-SW &tW-** **ooOooOooOoo-**

Three words. How can three little words stir so much anxiety in him? So much trepidation? So much hope?

 _Wait for me._

Stunned and a little terrified at Kagome's whispered command, Kouga had used all his stealth to move silently through the underbrush, moving further downwind from the little camp, while making sure it was an obvious path for Kagome to follow in the dark. It had been to the small hill rise on a clearing at the edge of the forest that the wolf had finally stopped. Overlooking the dark sprawling land below, the soft grass beneath him is covered with little flowers of bluebells and cats eye's peeking through the thick vegetation. The crescent waning moon overhead illuminates the land in a soft ethereal glow.

 _Wait for me._

It was _how_ she had said it that had taken Kouga back. The usually feisty and volatile miko had no trouble showing and expressing her emotions, but her tone had been cool, neutral, detached. What could she possibly be thinking? Was she angry with him that he'd been spying? Pleased that he'd cared enough to seek her out?

The soft padding of feet stirs Kouga from his thoughts and sets the wolf's heart thundering in his chest like a herd of gazelle running at break neck speed. The scent of lavender and honey on the cool night breeze sends his blood humming as Kagome steps out of the forests edge and into the glow of the hillside. Sitting with his back to her, not entirely sure what to say, Kouga does what the stupid mutt never seems capable of doing. He sits quietly, like she's a deer emerging from the forest, any startled movements and she'll bolt.

Kagome bites her lower lip, not entirely sure why she's out here. Okay, maybe that's not entirely true. But she doesn't understand _why_ she's out here. It hadn't been the first time that she had sensed the wolf's twin shards late in the night, wondering if he often forgot that she could sense them because he would never approach her. Simply hang somewhere deep in the brush of the forest where InuYasha couldn't smell or detect him, and he would just sit there. She was sure of it. Never did his shards move in the night where she sensed Kouga watching, listening, until he was ready to leave. Usually, just after all the others fell asleep, she would suddenly sense the tingling cool energy of the shards get weaker and weaker until the wolf was gone.

Why now? Why tonight? Why did she betray herself and let him know that she knew he was there? Was it the story? She'd read many of the fairy tales from her era to the little kitsune, knows for a fact Kouga has heard some of them too. Was it what she had said to Shippou about happy endings and overcoming obstacles? Kagome knows she's far too old to believe in fairy tales, but it's hard _not_ to believe when you're surrounded by legends and fables every day, battling in adventures that no one in her time would ever believe.

Kagome shakes her head. Watching the wolf carefully, she breaks through the forests edge. Her heart beats quickly but steady as she makes out the strong outline of Kouga's body against the soft light, legs stretched out before him and crossed at the ankles, dark ponytail falling behind him. She had always known Kouga was handsome, you'd have to be blind and undead not to see it, but lately there's something in the way he looks at her when they meet on the road, among all her companions under the bright light of day. A look that hadn't ever been there before . . . something missing . . . something that stirs a dull ache in Kagome's heart, something that feels strangely familiar to her somehow; something that speaks of loneliness.

Is that what's compelled her out here? Maybe she just needs to know. Needs to know what that look in his eye is, and why it breaks her heart to see it there. Needs to understand why he keeps coming back despite how often she's pushed him away and told him no. Why does he still fight for her? Battle for her and protect her, like any knight or prince in her stories?

Something in the thought swirls a warm, fuzzy sensation in Kagome's stomach. Chewing her bottom lip thoughtfully, she can't help but gaze at him. Has he always been so beautiful? Even with the low light she can see the outline of muscles tensing and flexing as Kouga leans back on his arms, waiting. Waiting for her because she had asked him too.

Gods, he's going to go crazy if Kagome doesn't say something soon! But Kouga maintains his calm demeanor. If she was angry with him surely she would already be tearing into him, wouldn't she? Would have already purified his ass to Kingdom come? The soft grass crunching under foot behind him as Kagome finally moves closer makes Kouga inhale sharply. What the hell is his problem?! Acting like some startled fucking rabbit! She's right behind him now, the heat from her legs is practically burning against his arm and he has to fight from jerking, to keep from reaching up and pulling her roughly into his lap where he knows his beautiful woman belongs, and kissing her senseless.

"Kouga." Kagome's voice is soft and gentle when she speaks. Pleased when he finally turns to look at her, surprised that he hasn't already, and then she sees it – the insecurity raging in the wolf's electric blue eyes.

"Kagome . . . I . . ." Kouga takes a thick swallow.

Sitting next to him, she folds her legs to the side, watching as Kouga's gaze follows her, still stuttering as the usually confident wolf attempts to form coherent words.

"I uh . . . I was just . . . w-when . . . I . . ."

Kagome laughs, surprising him as Kouga grins sheepishly. He's never lied to her before, why start now?

"How'd ya know?" Staring into his woman's amused gaze he no longer fears her reprisal.

"Kouga," Kagome grins, "you've always seemed very intelligent to me." At this, a wide smile spreads across the wolf's face making Kagome giggle again. "Intelligent, if not perhaps a bit too cocky and over-confident," she mock glares, raising an eyebrow at him, and the wolf has the decency to blush.

"But, a good cocky right?" Kouga grins, revealing a flash of fangs, enjoying the light sweet conversation between them. The stupid mutt is usually around ruining any such moments they might have together.

Kagome crosses her arms playfully across her chest, narrowing her eyes on the charming wolf. "Hmmm . . . don't know. I think it might be the cocky that keeps getting in his way."

Kouga's eyes widen at Kagome's honest and direct statement, despite referring to him in the third person, noticing the flush to her cheeks as she says it. Is . . . is she really hinting that he might actually have some kind of chance with her? Kouga's yoki rumbles hungrily at the back of his mind at the thought, a rush of something he hasn't felt for a long time sparks to life in his heart, lighting up his eyes.

There's no way for Kagome to fight back the wave of flutters that erupt in her belly at the glow that suddenly fills Kouga's gaze as he looks at her. A spark she hasn't seen in a long time. Why does it make her so happy to see it there?

"And if he were a little bit smarter," Kagome winks, nodding in his direction, "he'd remember that this miko," she points to herself, "can always sense his jewel shards," pointing to Kouga's outstretched legs.

Kouga lets out a painful groan as he smacks a large hand to his forehead, sliding it down his face in an attempt to conceal his flaring embarrassment at his own forgetfulness. Kagome laughs harder.

"Why do I keep forgetting that?" Kouga shakes his head, laughing to himself. Looks like he's been busted – hard. It's the vague scent of tears that shocks the wolf to his core as his head snaps in Kagome's direction, watching as water wells up in the corner of her eyes, stirring instant panic in his blood.

"K-Kagome?" Kouga's eyes grow wide at her quivering lips. "Kagome, fuck, I'm so sorry!" He rises quickly to his knees, hands clutching at her shoulders. "Whatever I said, whatever I did, kami, I'm so sorry!" Eyes of storm tremble wide and uncomprehending as Kouga frantically searches Kagome's quivering gaze for some kind of understanding, some acknowledgment, finding nothing but large empty pools.

It had been so unexpected, so sudden, the rush of emotions that had sprung through her at Kouga's innocent words. Words that the wolf had played off like they were nothing, but which had struck a chord so deep and painful in Kagome's heart that the well of emotions it had unleashed threatens to drown her.

Kouga whines at the back of his throat when Kagome still doesn't speak, cursing himself as he watches her head hang low, her aura filling with despair as the strong burning scent of flowers pours from her, making Kouga's inner beast howl miserably. A scent he had caused.

"Kagome, please," he whispers hoarsely, reaching for her face. Hesitantly, slowly, he lifts her shaking chin, pleased when she doesn't pull away from him.

It's the soul deep pain radiating in Kagome's gaze that makes Kouga almost choke on his air supply. Tears welling in the corners of her eyes shake her irises violently as the tears threaten to pour forth. He can tell she's using every last bit of strength she has to keep them from falling, to keep from being weak in front of him. Gods, but she has no idea, does she? She's the strongest person he's ever met in his life.

Kouga's thumb and index finger hold Kagome's chin carefully, pouring all his love for her into the tender gesture, pleading with her through his own unsteady gaze. "Please tell me what's wrong," he begs.

Kouga's soulful eyes bore into hers, so open and sincere it startles Kagome, surprises her, shocks her to her core. Realizing suddenly that there's never been any hidden agendas with the wolf before her. Kouga had always been honest and open with her. Even when he had kidnapped her, he had been straightforward with why he had taken her – she could sense jewel shards. Of course Kouga had wanted her, everyone had wanted her because of those stupid shards, even InuYasha.

So how can it be that after all their years together, after all the battles they've been through and foes they've faced, how can Kouga possibly forget something so important as that fact? The thing that seems to define her? After all, isn't that the whole point of her existence? To be the protector, the carrier of the Shikon jewel? Simply a casing for the powerful gem that needed guarding? She was the box your pretty jewelry came in, tossing the container away without a second thought. Just like InuYasha tossed her away every time Kikyo made her presence known.

It feels like an eternity when Kagome finally speaks, the words slowly pushing past her still trembling chin that is held firm and fast in Kouga's gentle grip.

"How . . . how can you say that?" voice hoarse and shaking with the power of her emotions.

Kami, the sound of her broken voice just about kills him. "Say what?" Kouga asks softly, clearly confused. What exactly had he said? His eyes dart between each of hers like he might be able to find some answers buried within. Somehow understand what's set her off so badly.

The whisper that comes from her is low and trembling, full of utter bewilderment. "Forget that I can see Shikon shards?" A single pearl of water slips Kagome's control, carving a wet glimmering path down her cheek in the soft light of the moon. Her eyes turn accusing on the wolf as if he might be lying to her for some reason, before her gaze shifts back to one of desperate, aching pain.

"Kagome," Kouga whispers in shock, feeling himself dying inside as understanding of his woman's words plunges the Tessaiga itself deep into his breaking heart.

It's then he sees it, the fractured bit of Kagome's soul that has been damaged by all this jewel hunting business in ways the strong silent miko has never let on about. He can see how strongly she doubts herself, allowing herself to be defined by a gift, an ability, somehow mistaking herself for the tool. The realization sends a cold fury raging through Kouga's blood and a desire to kill the hanyou as he thinks on all the harsh words he's lashed at Kagome for years, slowly chipping away at her sense of worth, her confidence. Kouga's yoki growls with fury, but he holds himself back. Now it's time to focus on Kagome. There's always time to kill the mutt later.

"I'm so sorry, koi," making her blush with the endearment. Releasing Kagome's chin, Kouga runs his clawed thumb carefully over the softness of her cheek, wiping away the single glistening track as no others had sprung loose of her control. Cradling the side of her face gently with his large hand, Kagome stares at him with eyebrows drawn together, not understanding Kouga's apology; her cheeks pink from his lingering touch.

"Kagome, I know that when I first met you, what I saw was a human that could sense Shikon shards, and I wanted that power for myself, for my pack." Kouga can see the pain that fills her eyes at his declaration, but she says nothing, waiting for him. "But that was just what caught my attention." His thumb strokes against her cheek slowly, softly, needing to convey his feelings through touch, as is the way of wolves. "What's held my attention from that day to this day, what keeps me coming back, despite the less than questionable company you sometimes keep," Kouga teases her, making Kagome smirk – the sound spinning his heart, "has nothing to do with you seeing Shikon shards."

"It . . . it doesn't?" she asks softly, trembling. More than anything he can tell she wants to believe him.

Gods how he hates himself. What a fucking moron he's been all these years! Fighting with the mutt over her like she was something to be possessed, instead of treating her like the prize she is, something to be _won_. He's heard enough of the stories she's read to the kitsune over the years to know how very different a human's idea of love and romance is from a wolf demons.

In fighting with the mutt, in declaring himself boldly, in being confident, even cocky and sure of himself, Kouga was behaving exactly as any wolf demon would attempting to attract a mate. Displays of his power and ability to defend her, to protect her, provide for her. It hadn't been until he'd started hearing the stories she called 'fairy tales' that Kouga had begun to understand just how far off his game he was with her. And the proof of it is staring him in the face, with fat painful tears waiting to fall and break his wolfish heart.

"No," Kouga barks out a soft laugh, surprising her. "Gods, Kagome, I am such a fucking idiot." He hangs his head, shaking it at his thick stubborn pride. He doesn't see the look of disappointment that passes through Kagome's face as he draws his hand back, running it through the tops of his hair in a nervous gesture – but he hears her soft laughter at his outburst, making him grin. Raising his head, Kouga's bright cobalt eyes flash at her, fluttering her heart.

"Kagome, I've obviously been going about this all wrong with you if you can honestly sit there and think that all you are to me is some kind of, _jewel detector_ ," he growls softly at the back of his throat at the words he's heard the miko use on more than one occasion with the mutt; only now understanding the depth of pain and hurt hidden behind those two little words.

"Your gift doesn't define you, Kagome. Your ability to see shards isn't what created the selfless, loving, and courageous person that you are." Kouga's words blaze in her heart as he speaks, sending a flush of warmth throughout her entire body. "Just like my swift feet don't make me who I am," Kouga grins a teasing smile at her. He can see a light blazing somewhere in the depths of Kagome's conflicted gaze, sees her eyes shifting, filling with . . . something, he keeps going, gaining confidence.

"I mean look at me, I'm dashing and charming all on my own," he gives her a full-blown sexy, wolfish smirk that reveals sharp pearly whites and eyes that gleam with mischief.

Kagome laughs, pushing him softly on the shoulder. The unexpected contact sends a tremor of electricity running under Kouga's skin that makes the hairs on his tail stand on end, fighting back a grunt at the sudden spark of sensation that hums through his yoki.

"Thanks for proving my point," Kagome grins at the cocky remark, but Kouga notices – with glowing pride – that she doesn't contradict him either.

"Hey, I wouldn't be me if I didn't say it," he chuckles, loving the effect he's having on her.

"True," Kagome beams, surprised at how much lighter she feels.

Kouga can't help but watch her for a moment; the shine of Kagome's dark tresses under the soft light of the moon glows around her like a halo. It cascades down her back like a dark waterfall of fur he just wants to run his hands through. The way she tugs on her bottom lip with her blunt tooth in a nervous gesture. Gods, how he wants to be that tooth! Taking in the slight spray of freckles on her face because she'd been under the sun too long. Has he ever seen anything more heart-achingly beautiful? When he finally speaks, the memories of their first meeting flash through Kouga's mind, spreading the grin on his face.

"That day on the mountain, Kagome, when I first took you to my den. I saw up close your courage and strength, your feistiness." Kouga smirks, remembering the slap she'd given him like it was yesterday. His hand rises to the place where she'd struck him, he can still feel the ghost of her palm against his skin when he thinks about it, pleased when Kagome smiles back with a slight flush, obviously recalling the same memory.

Stupidity is what InuYasha had called it when Kagome had told her friends the story after they had all been reunited. Didn't she know the wolf could have easily snapped her neck for doing such a thing?! InuYasha had yelled at her. It had been hard to explain to them then, but somehow Kagome had known she had nothing to fear, and InuYasha had called her 'stupidly insane'. But what if it had been something more? Could some part of Kagome have known that she had nothing to fear from the wildly aggressive wolf leader?

"Well, you did kind of deserve it," she tugs on her bottom lip, feeling a touch embarrassed now. Thinking back on the day, Kagome can hardly believe her own forwardness with the deadly, ferocious wolf leader that skipped across canyons like he was crossing the street.

"Oh, I absolutely deserved it!" Kouga grins, making her laugh. "But I'll never forget the way you faced down my entire pack on the hillside just to help the little fox get away." His heart swells with the memory, filling his entire being with a rush of love and pride. Scooping Kagome's two small hands in his larger ones, Kouga holds them before her, surprising her with the gesture. "That's when I knew Kagome," he stares intently into her eyes, hearing the small intake of breath she takes as he rubs his thumb over the back of her hand. "That's when I really saw _you_ for the first time."

"Kouga?" she whispers, her heart beating rapidly behind her chest.

"I saw how strong you were in the face of fear." His grip on her hands tighten carefully. "How determined to save the kit at all costs, even at the price of your own life. I saw your love, your bravery, your compassion, radiating around you like you'd been born of the sun." Kouga's eyes fill with wonder at the memory, his heart racing right along with Kagome's. His tone softens, slowing by just a fraction. "And I had never seen anything so beautiful in my whole life."

Kagome is awed by the love and ache she can see flooding Kouga's gaze. A rush of emotion that breaks off the wolf's aura in an overwhelming wave as it brushes up against Kagome's, stealing air from her lungs.

"And every time I close my eyes," a clawed hand comes up, tucking a stray strand of hair behind her ear. Softly, he brushes the back of his knuckles against the side of her face, "it's still all I see."

Kagome's breath hiccups.

Slowly, Kouga's face inches closer. "You're all I see, Kagome." He can hear her heart thundering in her chest, can smell the thread of arousal swirling through her scent, setting his heart afire. "Kagome," Kouga whispers in a husky rumble, so close now he's a breath away from those soft pink lips. The kami have given him this rare, precious moment, and he'll be damned if he lets it slip through his claws.

"Yes?" she replies in the softest of whispers. Kouga's hand continues to graze gently against her face, fuzzing Kagome's mind and heating her blood.

"May I kiss you, Kagome?" he asks hesitantly, not wanting to take from her any more than she wants to give. That's not what a knight from one of her fairy tales would do, not what a prince would do.

Kagome's heart thunders like a freight train in her chest, her mind twisting and whirling on a set of tracks running straight into an avalanche of thoughts, emotions, and sensations she can barely name. But before she can think to reply, her head is somehow already nodding, and Kouga's soft, supple lips are on hers – sweet, gentle, and chaste at first. Heat flutters Kagome's belly as her lips part and Kouga's tongue slides across her bottom lip, sending quakes of molten fire burning her insides that squeezes her thighs together. The feel of his hand pressing on the back of her head as he deepens their kiss, turns the fire blazing in Kagome's belly into an erupting volcano. A haze of darkness teases at her senses as Kouga's tongue strokes hotly against hers, devouring her, breathing her in like air.

They part, gasping for breath – lungs burning for oxygen as they stare at each other, eyes wide and wild. Kouga can hardly believe that's he's just kissed Kagome! His mind struggles to comprehend what's just happened while still drawing in deep, panting breaths. It's then he notices the change in her scent and the look that comes into her eyes, slowly filling with anxiety.

"Kagome?" his gaze softens.

But faster even then Kouga is able to follow in a moment of pure euphoric bliss, Kagome rises from the soft grass and sprints back into the forest, disappearing into the night. The wolf's hand comes up to his lips. Fuck, he can still taste her on them, and it makes his inner beast swoon in ecstasy.

Oh yes, Kouga grins, body tingling and on fire. He is definitely going to come back tomorrow night and find out what else happens with his Snow White.


	3. Ch 3 - Stolen Kiss

**"Stolen Kiss"**

 **A/Note:**

I'm gonna start naming these chapters, and I think i'd have to call this one, Stolen Kiss ;-)

* * *

 **-ooOooOooOoo-SW &tW-** **ooOooOooOoo-**

"Kouga!" Hakkaku yells, waving a hand at their silent leader who sits crossed legged, high up on the edge of the cliff, right above the rushing waterfall. He tosses little wild flowers into the cascading waters, sighing, with a dreamy look on his face. The usually loud and energetic Alpha wolf had been acting strange all day, walking around the den aimlessly with a faraway look in his eyes as he'd rambled from one end of the den's territory to the other, and from the looks of it, all he was doing was . . . walking! Kouga?!

"I dunno, Ginta, I think something's really wrong with him." Hakkaku's forehead creases in worry, not able to understand what could have done this to his leader. He watches as Kouga sniffs one of the purple flowers, a slack, soft expression on his face as he twirls the colorful shoot between his fingers. "Maybe a witch cast a spell or something," glancing towards his comrade.

Ginta snorts at his clueless best friend. "Hakkaku, don't be so thick," elbowing him in the side. "He's obviously seen sister Kagome," the beta's eyes take on a dreamy look, "and things must be progressing very well." A hint of a blush stains Ginta's cheeks.

"You think?" Hakkaku looks up at his leader that still hasn't acknowledged their call. They watch wide-eyed as Kouga moves to lie on his back, curling a fist behind his head. He dangles his legs over the waterfall's edge; gazing up at the floating clouds, he lets out a long dreamy sigh.

"Definitely," Ginta grins.

 **-ooOooOooOoo-**

"Come on, Kagome!" InuYasha barks at the priestess that walks slowly at the end of the line as the group makes their way steadily towards a village, a day or two away, where strange rumors of powerful monsters have been reported in the area. Trudgingly, the little group makes their way along the well-worn path.

"If you were walking any slower, I think I could actually lie down and have a fucking nap!" InuYasha gripes from the front of the line. Golden orbs narrow on the strangely distant and quiet miko, surprised when she doesn't even snap back at him with a wilting glare or scathing retort. For reasons unexplained, the fighting between them seemed to be getting worse and InuYasha has no idea why. Only that he can feel the distance between them growing, churning an ache in his heart and in his gut. Unable to express his thoughts and feelings in any kind of coherent way, the hanyou knows, more often than not, he ends up coming off like an ass.

"InuYasha, please," Miroku pipes up when he notices Kagome's strange and silent behavior. For the last several weeks the bickering between the dog demon and the priestess seemed to be growing in frequency and intensity. "Perhaps lady Kagome is experiencing her monthly menstruation's and can't –"

*BANG* *SMACK*

Miroku falls limply to the ground. A large welt sprouts on the side of his head from where Hiraikotsu has said hello, and Kagome's hand print across his face proves once and for all that the miko is at the very least, awake.

"Miroku!" Sango, Kagome, and InuYasha roar in unison at the monk twitching on the ground.

Sango's eyes narrow on Miroku's twitching form. "You are such a lech," she scowls while adjusting her oversized boomerang across her back. Turning to her longtime friend, she watches Kagome carefully. She too has noticed the miko's strange behavior today. Silent and dreamy as they walked, completely ignoring InuYasha and everyone else around her, which the slayer is pretty sure is annoying the dog demon to no end. A normal person might have simply asked the silent priestess what was wrong, but InuYasha's inability to translate his feelings into actual words usually ended up having catastrophic results.

"Look, InuYasha. If you're in such a rush to get moving, Kagome and I will take Kirara and go on ahead. We have some girl things to discuss anyways." As she says it, the smart and perceptive fire cat jumps out of the slayer's arms, transforming. "You and Shippou can catch up with us when he," she points to the unconscious monk on the ground, "wakes up."

"Wait a minute!" InuYasha barks, stepping forward. "I'm not gonna stay here and play babysitter to some lecherous monk and a whiny little kit!" Watching with annoyance as Sango and Kagome climb quickly atop Kirara.

"Hey, InuYasha!" Shippou glares up at the dog demon, tiny arms crossed in front of him. "That's not very nice to say!"

But InuYasha ignores the pouting kit, running forward as Kirara takes to the sky. "Do you guys hear me?!" A fist curls with frustration before him. Damn it! This is what Kagome always does when things get hard, she runs away! Back to her stupid Well, or off somewhere with the slayer and the fire cat. InuYasha's jaw clenches as he watches the miko quickly retreat into the sky.

"I know you can hear me, Kagome!" InuYasha hollers.

Kagome can't help the giggle that escapes as they soar ahead of the others. "Thanks," she sighs, leaning against Sango's back. She finds great comfort in Kirara's swaying, graceful movements, even as the sound of her name being hollered at the top of the hanyou's lungs slowly fades into the distance.

Sango laughs, "No problem." Turning behind her to her friend, a knowing gleam flares in the slayer's eyes. "But, now you have to spill."

Kagome's eyes widen, heart stammering as she struggles for words. "W-what? . . . spill . . . ah, I mean . . ."

Sango laughs harder, mirth filling her eyes. "Aha! I knew it! So there _is_ something to tell!" she grins, watching the landscape below breeze by in a whirl of colors.

A crimson blush stains Kagome's cheeks, unable to hide the smile that lights across her face.

"Gods, Kagome, I don't understand!" Sango cries, elated that something juicy and gossip worthy has indeed transpired. "What happened?! And with who?! And oh my god's, when?!" the slayer asks confused, because InuYasha certainly isn't acting any different, and just last night the miko had seemed fine.

"I, I don't want to say . . . just yet," Kagome speaks softly, hesitantly. "I'm not sure . . . how I feel about it yet."

Sango bites her lip. If Kagome doesn't feel like sharing right now that's okay with her – for now. "Okay, but just tell me one thing. Did this happen last night? After we all went to bed?" An eyebrow quirks up at the priestess, hoping her friend will give her this one detail at least.

Kagome's blush deepens, making Sango's curiosity grow all the more out of control. "Yes," she finally replies, and the slayer has to hold in her squeal, determined to get the whole story, even if it's one juicy little detail at a time.

 **-ooOooOooOoo-**

Kouga runs, faster than he's ever run the moment the sun turns, just starting to drop into the west. He'd surprised his betas, emerging from the almost catatonic like stupor he'd been in most of the day as he roamed his lands, waiting impatiently for the moment when he could see Kagome again. He knows better than to face the priestess too soon and risk all the incredible progress they've made, but fuck! The memory of Kagome's kiss has been torturing him all day. Torturing him in a sweet, heavenly daze that Kouga hadn't believed possible, and he can't stay away any longer. He needs to see her, needs to hear her voice, needs to know if she's okay. More than anything, he wants to know if the anxiety he'd sensed in her had been regret, the thought stirring a terrible ache in his heart.

Plucking a flower growing near his rushing waterfall and with the memory of Kagome's kiss still heating his veins, Kouga had run from his lands at break neck speeds. Backtracking to her camp from last night, he easily picks up Kagome's trail, covering the long distance in only a handful of steps. A sensation of flying, whirling colors, gliding across the terrain so fast he doesn't even make contact with the ground. And then he's there, the rich floral of lavender and honey that entices the wolf's blood, and only then does he realize how much he's missed her, been crawling out of his skin in anticipation of seeing her.

A winding path leads up to a lush estate adorned with various sized boulders and flowers that draws the eye to the temple like structure in the distance. Kouga's yoki rumbles deep in his chest, knowing his chosen mate is just a few more steps away, and not even the foul stench of the dog can dampen the light burning in the wolf's heart now.

"Just fucking great," InuYasha scowls, teeth clenching. He stands before the large temple they've stopped at, having been surprised at discovering it in a copse of trees, hidden among beautiful foliage not far from the road they'd been traveling along. While Kagome, Miroku, and Shippou speak inside with the temple priests, InuYasha, Sango, and Kirara had opted for staying in the gardens. The hanyou in particular, not in the mood to listen to the monk's less than questionable negotiating tactics.

"What is it, InuYasha?" Sango calls out from where she and Kirara are resting underneath the shade of a blossoming apple tree. Miroku had taken one look at the women working in the temple and had begun to – conveniently – sense a disturbing presence. Not in the mood to watch the infuriating monk make more of a fool out of himself, she and Kirara had sought the soothing presence of the temple gardens.

"The stench of wolves is in the air," InuYasha calls back gruffly, just as a powerful whirling cyclone of dust and winds materializes before them. It kicks up and scatters leaves and dirt, pelting the debris in the hanyou's direction.

"Hey, watch it!" InuYasha growls, raising his robed arm to block against the sudden spray of dirt and leaves that catches in his hair.

"Hey, mutt." Kouga gruffs in his usual sarcastic tone as he emerges from the chaos of winds, his right arm tucked noticeably behind his back. "Did ya get your ass whooped, or do you usually look like that?" smirking at the sight of the hanyou shaking bits of foliage out of his hair.

"Damn it, you did that on purpose!" InuYasha's fist shakes before him, eyes burning with hatred. "I outta whip your scrawny ass right now and finally be done with you!" curling his other hand around the hilt of his Tessaiga.

"Go ahead and try, albino runt!" Kouga growls aggressively, blood heating at the dog's threat. His left hand comes up, curling into a tight fist. "We'll see how long you last!"

Sango sighs, shaking her head at Kirara that mewls sadly in her arms.

"Those two will never get along," Shippou sighs, surprising the slayer as he hops up onto her shoulder.

"Hey, Shippou. I thought you were inside with Kagome and Miroku?" Dark eyebrows arch curiously. They haven't been gone all that long.

"I was, but Miroku started talking about a dark aura and I had to get outta there," the kit sighs. Every time the monk was tired of sleeping on the ground, an evil demonic presence would somehow magically appear over the wealthiest looking house or temple along their travels. Especially if said grounds had any young serving women Miroku could ogle.

Sango can't help but roll her eyes. Didn't the monk have any shame lying to them like that? Her left eye twitches, or self-restraint? Of course not. Still, the slayer can't deny the glorious thought of sleeping in a real bed and eating a proper meal. Her attention falls back to the dog and the wolf squabbling in the courtyard, curious about why Kouga is keeping his right arm hidden behind him. She's surprised when the wolf's tirade of InuYasha's questionable pedigree comes to an abrupt halt and he spins around, eyes wide and burning with a strange light as the wolf inhales sharply.

More than curious, Sango follows Kouga's gaze to find Kagome exiting the temple. The slayer is more than intrigued by the look that comes over the young woman's face that stops atop the low temple steps, her gaze wild and frantic as it connects with the wolf's.

Kouga freezes instantly, his face heating as he reveals the arm tucked behind his back. A single lily in bright pink and lavender tones, slightly wilted and wind-worn, droops from the wolf's tight fist.

And just like that Sango knows. She may not know exactly _what_ has transpired, but she knows the _who_ as she watches the wolf lord fall suddenly silent, cheeks flushed as he watches the priestess that can barely hold his gaze, her eyes focused on the flower in the wolf's hand.

InuYasha's prattle becomes a low buzzing sound in the background as Kouga's gaze connects with the warm tones of rich earth swirling in a ring of cool moss after a rainstorm that peeks out from under lowered lids; her cheeks flushed a deep red. Gods, he just wants to run to her, to pull her close to him and never let her go. The tremor in her eyes beats with the rhythm of his heart, and he wonders if she can feel it? Kouga swallows thickly, only half aware of the hanyou's presence behind him. His entire being focused on the one woman he now knows, he can no longer live without.

"H-hey, Kagome," Kouga's words come out hoarser then he expects. Clearing his throat he tries again. "How ya doing?" Gah! Could he sound like anymore of any ass?! He can practically feel the tips of his ears burning all the way to his cheeks, hoping Kagome doesn't notice.

"H-hi, Kouga. Um, I'm good thanks." Kami, she feels ridiculous, her face blazing under everyone's penetrating gazes as she watches the wolf stand there, awkward and silent with a lone, weather-worn flower clutched tightly in his fist. But to her, it's the most beautiful flower she's ever seen in her life, and the sight of _him,_ pointy ears tipped red _,_ sends a surge of warmth spreading from her heart into the rest of her body. She's never seen Kouga look so open and exposed, so vulnerable, then in that moment.

InuYasha can hardly believe what he's seeing when the mangy wolf pulls a flower from behind his back, presenting it to Kagome. It's not even the flower that makes the half demon's jaw unhinge as he watches the wolf demon. He's brought Kagome flowers before – weeds actually, as far as InuYasha is concerned. No, it's the blazing blush – _blush! –_ on Kouga's face that stirs the hanyou's wrath for some reason.

His eyes dart from the wolf's flushed cheeks and across to Kagome, where a mirroring stain of red glows on the miko's face. InuYasha's already unsettled feelings with the priestess and the distance growing between them, combined with the possessive part of his yoki, snarls to life his own inner beast with snapping, growling jaws.

"What the hell is going on?!" InuYasha barks, shoving past the wolf and jabbing at him with his elbow as he charges past.

Instinctively, Kouga turns his body to protect the flower InuYasha attempts to _accidentally_ elbow out of his hand as he passes. He takes the deliberate jab in his side with barely a grunt, maintaining his hold on the precious cargo in his grasp.

"Watch it, dog face!" Kouga bares his teeth, his lips curling. He does his best not to lose his temper with the worthless mutt in front of Kagome. Not anymore.

InuYasha snorts, arms crossing before him as he glares at the stupid flower the wolf attempts to protect, like that's going to impress Kagome. Still, their blushing cheeks and whirling anxious scents doesn't _feel_ right to him. The hanyou's agitation continues to grow, fueling his anger.

"What the fuck ya doing here, flea bag?" Dark eyebrows draw together to a hard point as InuYasha attempts to block Kouga's view of Kagome with his larger body. "You can't fucking think Kagome's gonna be stupid enough to fall for something like that pathetic looking flower, do ya?" Feeling victorious when he sees Kouga's tail droop in a moment of doubt at the hanyou's cutting remark. Readying a few more choice words for the intrusive wolf, InuYasha is surprised by Kagome shoving past him, hard.

"InuYasha, don't be such a jerk!" Kagome fumes, taking the last few steps down from the temple as she pushes past the infuriating hanyou. The sight of first seeing Kouga standing there with his flower, had both startled and terrified Kagome with the rush of emotions his appearance had brought on. But when InuYasha had started berating him, and Kouga's body language had shifted, it had sparked something in Kagome's heart, and a blaze of fire had exploded in her stomach, bringing with it a sudden burning – overwhelming desire – to protect the wolf in front of her.

Sango watches silently from her place while Shippou sits perched on her shoulder, eyes wide and intensely curious. Kirara snores softly in her lap.

"Kouga just came by to say hello, didn't you?" Stopping just before him, Kagome's eyes latch to the wolf's, and in that moment he can see, sense, and feel every raging feeling of worry and anxiety the priestess is having over the stupid mutt finding out that something has happened between them. Her eyes plead with him not to give her away.

"Keh. Then why the hell does he have to say it with flowers?" InuYasha scowls, still not liking what he's sensing. Something isn't quite . . . right, but he tries to force some control over his agitated yoki, so much harder when his emotions are worked up. And why does Kagome keep staring at the wolf like that? Hasn't she ever seen his stupid, ugly face before? She can't possibly be that taken by a silly flower, can she? The half demon's fists knuckle on his hips, posture stiff and rigid as he glares at the two before him.

"That's right," Kouga's mouth twitches into a smile, not missing a beat. He's not going to be the one to expose his Kagome to anything she's not ready to share with her pack mates, but he had needed to see her. Has done nothing except think of her lips pressed to his and the way she had felt angled against him as he deepened their kiss. Even now he can feel the ghost of her on them, soft and enticing; remembers painfully the silkiness of her hair as it entwined around his rough hands.

"Yeah, well just fuck'en great," InuYasha's nostrils flare. "You've said hello, now fucking leave!" the hanyou growls, his yoki all but ready to lunge at the damn wolf the moment he makes a move towards Kagome, but he's surprised at how Kouga just stands there, holding that dumb flower. Usually the wolf would be standing much too close to her already, or trying to hold her hands at the very least – but nothing. It feeds the feeling of something _not right_ stirring in his chest _._

"InuYasha!" Sango calls out, trying her hardest not to sound like she's screaming the dog demon's name in desperation as she rises from her spot, relieved when he turns to her, flashing angry golden orbs. "Don't you think you should check on Miroku?" She nods to the temple doorway across from her. "He is rather . . . unsupervised in there," playing on the hanyou's predictable temper.

InuYasha's face pinches as he turns the rest of his body to glare at the slayer. "And why the hell should I have to go looking after that stupid lech . . ." he gripes, moving in Sango's direction. The two continue to squabble over the monk, and Shippou giggles from his safe position on the slayer's shoulder; effectively giving Kouga and Kagome a moment together, however brief.

Kouga grins, revealing the whites of his fangs, silently thanking the observant slayer for her distraction of the mutt. He stares into Kagome's trembling, anxious eyes, noticing she has a hard time looking back into his. Her quivering orbs continue to bounce from his intense gaze, to the flower in his hand, and flashing to the swell of his lips where she unconsciously licks her own. Kouga's inner beast howls and rumbles in utter joy.

Taking slow steady breaths, Kagome attempts to hold Kouga's penetrating and electric gaze; it flashes like lightning against a wild sea, and the power frightens her a little. She drops her eyes to the flower clutched in his hand, but like a magnet, her gaze travels to the soft cleft of Kouga's bottom lip. She wets her lips at the tremor that pulses through her when she thinks on their kiss and the feel of Kouga's mouth locked to hers. With reddening cheeks, her eyes inadvertently flicker back to the wolf's burning gaze, blushing at the way he grins at her. There's a flash in his eyes, almost like he knows what she's thinking, and it's everything Kagome can do to keep her heart from beating a hole through her chest.

"This is for you, Kagome." Kouga speaks softly, the intensity burning in his eyes speaking volumes; knowing he needs to be careful with what he says to her. The watchdog might be occupied with the slayer at the moment, but he is no doubt listening intently to everything they say. One white triangular ear on the hanyou's head turned in their direction tells the wolf as much.

"Ah, thank you, Kouga." A new flush creeps across her cheeks as Kagome takes the flower from his outstretched hand. Their fingers brush against each other with a spark, and Kouga takes the opportunity to linger his touch on the back of her hand, softly stroking against her skin. The contact sends a tremor of electricity thrumming through Kagome's hand that spreads sparks of heat into her body. She inhales sharply, pulling her hand back as if shocked, flower clutched protectively to her chest. Casting her eyes down, Kagome inhales the flowers rich floral scent, hoping somehow to soothe the raging restlessness of her spirit with its gentle aroma.

A delighted smile plays across Kouga's face as he watches Kagome pull back from him abruptly, almost as if he's singed her. He understands perfectly. Just the sound of her shallow, anxious breathing caresses his ear drums in an almost excruciating way. The rapid beating of her heart the most incredible sound he's ever heard, knowing it's beating that way because of _him, b_ ecause of his effect on her – because of their kiss.

Kami, it's so painfully glorious this new realization, and there's so much he wants to say to her, _needs_ to say. Now, more than anything, Kouga wants to take her and whisk her far away, but the wolf holds back his snapping rumbling yoki, knowing he can't. Now, more than ever, Kouga understands he needs to be so much more than a wolf or a demon if he has any hope of winning Kagome's heart. He needs to be her valiant knight, her devoted prince.

"Kouga . . . I . . ." There's so much Kagome wants to say, needs to explain, but she's not even sure what words she'd speak, even if they had been alone. Only that she's been in a daze since last night, her world shattering, breaking, twisting – bending completely out of shape, and she's feeling overwhelmed with the sensations it brings in its wake. The young, inexperienced woman has no idea how to process the powerful feelings. The memory of Kouga's firm touch and hot caressing kiss having undone all her tightly constructed barriers. Spinning everything she's maintained calibrated so carefully in her heart, completely out of control. Oh, why had she let him kiss her? One kiss can't possibly turn her entire world so completely upside down, can it?

"Come on, Kagome!" InuYasha barks, having convinced Sango that they should all go in search of the monk. Well, maybe not quite _all_ of them.

"Be right there, InuYasha," Kagome turns towards the hanyou, not surprised at the cold glare he aims at Kouga.

InuYasha's lips press together. Well, the flea bag has been on his best behavior – for once. Snorting and shaking his head, InuYasha turns to walk into the temple, leaving the two alone for a moment. Should he press the issue anyways, he knows he'll just end up with a face full of dirt. Not worth it.

Kagome listens to InuYasha's retreating footsteps, feeling the slight pull of his less powerful demonic aura moving farther off into the depths of the temple.

"Kouga, what are you doing here?!" She all but screams at him in a whispered, rushed breath the moment they are alone, surprising the wolf with the intensity suddenly burning in her gaze.

"Wha-? Kagome?" Kouga blinks several times, processing his thoughts. "I . . . I wanted to see you," he admits lamely. Fuck, he hasn't been able to think about anything else except seeing her! Hasn't eaten since sometime yesterday, all thoughts of basic needs shoved completely aside as his awoken yoki paced, rumbled, and panted at the back of his mind, scratching behind his chest, hungering for its mate. He's thought of nothing else but her warm heat pressed against him and the soft caress of her tongue entwined around his.

"Oh, Kouga . . . look . . ." Kagome's gaze flashes back to the temple, anxious that InuYasha will come out at any moment. "This . . ." she glances at the flower in her hand, trembling. "I, it can't . . ." she bites her lip.

Kouga's large hand rises to her cheek, gently cupping the side of her face. "Kagome?" His thumb strokes softly against her cheekbone, leaving a trail of flames in its wake. He can feel her anxiety radiating off her in waves, tinting her scent in sour tones that makes his stomach hurt.

The soft touch of Kouga's hand on her face burns her skin, swooning Kagome's heart into her stomach, overwhelming her more, and increasing her anxiety. "L-last night . . . we shouldn't, I mean . . . it shouldn't . . ." Oh, kami, she's so confused. She's feeling way too many things in too short a time, and she needs to catch her breath. "It . . . it shouldn't have happened, Kouga. I'm sorry," she replies in a rush, averting her gaze as she bites the inside of her cheek.

Kouga's gaze widens with the wave of panic rolling through him. "B-but, you can't mean that." Then her anxiety really is . . . regret? A deep low howl breaks in the wolf's moaning spirit.

Kagome steps back, removing herself from Kouga's touch as his hand slips away from the side of her face, taking the warmth with him. She clutches the flower to her chest tighter, feeling terrible.

"Kouga . . . I . . . I'm sorry," she whispers, her gaze flickering between him and the ground as she takes another step back. Everything she's feeling, it's too much. "I-I can't, Kouga . . . I just can't." Kagome turns her back to him, making to run into the temple, when the feel of a strong, rough hand curls around her wrist, spinning her back, and straight into an armored chest that she collides with in a squeak of surprise.

It's more than thunder splitting the sky when Kouga's lips crush against hers and his muscle corded arms wrap around her, pressing her to him, obliterating every coherent, rational thought in Kagome's mind with a wave of heat that blasts through her body, turning blood into lava as it pulses through her veins. Instantly, Kagome melts against him, losing herself in the feeling of being completely surrounded by Kouga's enticing scent and the feel of his powerful hold. The hard feel of him pressed against her sets her skin on fire everywhere their bodies touch, swelling parts of her unknown. His tongue runs across the dull ridges of her teeth, parting her lips as he delves inside, setting an eruption of flames loose into her body with every sweep of his demanding tongue. Kagome's hand fists into his ponytail, whimpering as their tongues collide again and again.

"I said, _leave her alone, InuYasha!_ " Sango cries at the top of her lungs, making sure Kagome can hear her so her friend isn't caught off guard by the nosy hanyou.

At the sound of Sango's warning, Kagome snaps back to reality with a cold rush of fear and anxiety that erupts in her stomach, racing across her skin and raising the hairs on her body. She pushes hard against Kouga's chest, breaking the heated kiss between them with hard, gasping breaths. Leaping backwards – almost as if electrocuted, she tears herself free of Kouga's tight hold. Clutching the flower to her, Kagome fights to even her breathing and slow her racing heart. It beats so hard and fast she can hear it pounding in her ears, making her temples ache.

They stare at each other, struggling for breath. Kouga's wild energy sizzles around him, and Kagome's heart quivers at the shifting array of emotions that play across his face; hunger, desire, and need, twisted around a sense of hurt and rejection, even as understanding echoes under the surface. Her anxiety over being discovered battles with the surge of euphoria still humming in her veins, shocked at what she's let happen – again! Kagome's hand flies to her lips, she can still taste Kouga on them, sees the heat of his gaze when the wolf reads her thoughts and the fires in her belly burn in response.

Kouga's powerful howling yoki snaps and growls at the back of his mind, churning fires of molten lava in his stomach as he holds himself back from taking Kagome in his arms again, his own breaths coming in labored and fast. But, _holy_ _fuck!_ He just wants to touch her, _needs_ to touch her, to kiss her, to hold her, and lose himself completely inside of her. He can feel the heat of his own predatory gaze as it narrows on the wide-eyed panting woman before him; can hear the thumping of her heart racing at wolf-like speeds, its rhythm pounding in her wide, dilated pupils. Gods, the effect on him is glorious and indescribable. Kouga's fangs ache, salivating at his need to claim his prey.

"There's nowhere to run, Kagome," he whispers hoarsely. Oh yes, he can't explain it, but something's changed inside of him. Some awakening force that stirs instincts and emotions Kouga hadn't known he was capable of feeling. And no matter how much Kagome may try to fight it, something has definitely sparked between them, something that can never be changed back. Into his very being has the feel of her been pressed, and Kouga knows that only _she_ can ever fill that space again.

"I know you feel it too," his voice thick and gravely. Kouga's wild and blazing gaze penetrates deep into Kagome's. He's no fool, he'd felt her awakening desire through her intoxicating scent and hungry touch. And oh kami, how she had whimpered as he kissed her, touched her, the sound driving deep into the fires of his belly.

". . . her so fucking long?!" InuYasha's voice comes into hearing just as he emerges from within the temple on the last word. The hanyou's eyes immediately narrow on the scrawny wolf that has a strange look plastered to his face, standing a foot or two away from Kagome. The miko, he notices, seems strangely anxious and slightly out of breath – startled almost. Keeping her eyes cast down, Kagome hurries forward, elbowing silently past him in her haste to get back inside the temple, clinging to the weed in her hand.

InuYasha catches the strong scent of Kagome's anxiety, among various other shifting scents that grate across his sensitive nose as she rushes past. The hanyou's dark eyebrows furrow on the wolf demon whose gaze is locked to Kagome's retreating form. For years they've been playing this game, it's almost become habit between them, but something in the air smells rotten, and he's going to find out why.

InuYasha plants his legs wide, a low growl at the back of his throat. "What the hell is going on around here?" he barks, teeth clenching and fists curling.

Kouga's gaze is fixed to where Kagome had disappeared, had not even turned back as she had run from him, hand clutching his flower to her heart. His yoki growls and hums with all the awakened sensations and thoughts swimming in his head and burning in his newly awakened soul. He has no official claim to her . . . yet, but as far as his yoki is concerned, she is already his. Patience and time that's all he really needs, he knows that now. No matter how far she runs, or how hard she may try to deny what's between them, the way Kagome had kissed him back, with a burning hunger that had matched his own, had told Kouga everything he needed to know.

With great difficulty, the wolf tears his gaze away from the empty doorway, turning to the annoying half-demon that attempts to futilely block him from his prize. Kouga's yoki rumbles low and deep. Time, just a little more time.

"Wouldn't you like to know, mutt face." Kouga smirks, a confident, cocky gleam in his eye. Before InuYasha can roar back what the hell he's talking about, the wolf is gone in a whirl of twisting leaves and rushing winds. A knowing grin that cannot be contained beams across Kouga's face.


	4. Ch 4 - Broken World

**"Broken World"**

 **A/N: Dec 8, 2018:**

Wow! I can hardly believe that i'm actually posting a new chapter to Snow White and the Wolf! For a time there i was afraid that my writer's block would never be resolved. I want to thank ALL OF YOU so much for reading, reviewing, and suggesting everything that you have! All your comments helped to keep me working on this story until I finally figured it out, which oddly enough, when I stopped fighting it, sorta happened on it's own ;-)

I'd like to say a ***Special * Thank you*** to **Wolfgodess12**! Thank you so much for letting me bounce sooo many thoughts and idea's off of you over the summer! Unfortunately, as you can tell, I hit a total wall with this story, but I kept going back and thinking things over, and it's like a light bulb has finally gone on! lol. I hope school is going awesome for you, and that just maybe you get a chance to read the new chapters! *Hugs!*

Also, I'd like to shout out to **bunniculasama!** You'll be happy to know that i was able to finally follow your advice and I followed the breadcrumbs I'd left myself! I actually started laughing when i finally 'saw' them, lol ;-)

Really, truly, **EVERYONE** who read, left a suggestion, a comment, a joke, THANK-YOU! This story only exists because you guys didn't give up on it, and neither did I! I hope you like where it goes, it's not all figured out, but i have the gist in my head, and quite a bit written out. Not sure how often I can update, but rest assured it won't be in six months! ;-)

See you soon! Hugs! oxo Lady p.

* * *

 ** **-ooOooOooOoo-SW &tW-ooOooOooOoo-** **

"Oh, shut up already will ya, Miroku! You'll be glad we didn't stay with those weirdo monks believe me! Something didn't seem right about them." InuYasha growls from his seated position around the newly lit campfire, arms crossed stubbornly into the large sleeves of his haori.

"Really, InuYasha," Miroku's head tips forward, body slouching, as he stares at the slowly building fire, tossing bits of leaves into the dancing flames. "I don't feel like having an ethical debate with you right now about the merits of calling your potential host a 'soul sucking parasite' because they asked you to make a donation to the temple."

The hanyou snorts derisively.

"It certainly didn't deserve the up close introduction you gave that poor priest of the Tessaiga." Miroku sighs at the memory. He'd been so close to a real bed and all those lovely serving woman.

Shippou can't hold back his giggle. "Oh wow, yeah that was funny. I thought he was going to pee his robes!"

"Shippou," Sango's stern tone immediately silences the little kit. "It's not nice to laugh when someone is scared," she reprimands gently when Kagome doesn't, although now the slayer has a much better understanding of why exactly her friend is acting so strange.

"Sorry, Sango," the kit pouts, head lowering.

"Whatever, say what you want, there was something fishy about those two." InuYasha's chin juts stiffly into the air.

Propping his elbow on his knee, Miroku rests his chin in his palm as he gazes thoughtfully into the fire. "Sure, InuYasha, whatever you say," mind still spinning with thoughts of the lovely maidens he'd seen working at the shrine as they toured the grounds before the hanyou's ugly little incident.

"Keh, you're just pissed 'cause you couldn't flirt with those women at the temple," InuYasha scoffs, turning a knowing glare on the monk.

"W-what ah, are you talking about, InuYasha?" Miroku chagrins under Sango's narrowed glare. "Don't be ridiculous, I'm a man of Buddha and such things . . ."

Kagome tunes out the bickering. "I'm gonna, ah . . . go get some more wood for the fire," she calls out, but Miroku and InuYasha are too busy playing verbal racket ball to pay any mind. Shippou watches the two squabbling adults with great amusement, eyes wide and ginger topped head bobbing back and forth between them.

"Wait, Kagome. I'll come with you." Sango's penetrating and knowing gaze in her direction makes the miko's face flush.

"Yeah, sure, Sango, that'd be great." Together the two girls walk out into the low setting daylight, having decided not to take to the road today after the failed Temple excursion. Instead, they'd walked off into the adjoining forests bordering the temples lands. When they get far enough away from the camp that she's sure the others won't hear them talking, Sango turns an expectant quirked eyebrow on an already blushing priestess.

"Okay, Kagome, are you ready to spill about what happened between you and Kouga?" she asks, giggling at the look of embarrassed shock that flits through the miko's expression.

"What?! S-Sango . . . I-I don't . . ." Kagome stutters, all the while Sango's eyes blaze knowingly into hers, and the miko knows there's no point lying to her best friend. She takes a deep breath, blowing it out slowly. "How did you know?" she smiles hesitantly.

"Come on, Kagome. We've been traveling together for years, and I know you a lot better than that," Sango smiles indulgently at her unusual friend. "Besides, after I saw Kouga's face this afternoon holding that flower, it wasn't hard to figure out," she grins wider.

Kagome can't help but giggle at the memory of the blushing wolf demon, when another thought hits her and her eyes widen in panic. _Does InuYasha know?_ She curls her arms around her middle, the notion sending a terrible tremor running through her.

"Don't worry," Sango adds, reading the miko's thoughts. "I don't think InuYasha noticed. He was too busy growling at Kouga to pay attention to anything else." Pleased at seeing the relief that swims across Kagome's face at her words.

Kagome nods, hating how relieved she feels. Absentmindedly, she starts reaching for some branches and kindling, gathering her thoughts the same way she gathers the wood, one gnarled and twisted piece at a time.

"Well, you're right," she smiles, laughing lightly, grateful to be sharing her secret with someone. "It's just . . . I don't . . ." damn, why is it so hard for her to put coherent words together?

"Aren't sure how you feel?" Sango finishes, tilting her head.

"Exactly!" Kagome exclaims, collapsing onto the soft grass beneath her, needing to take some weight off in more ways than one. The kindling falls to the ground, forgotten, and Kagome leans her back against the tree behind her, watching as Sango quickly follows suit, sitting next to her.

"Well, what do you know?" Sango asks, leaning into Kagome and nudging her with her shoulder. "Sometimes that's the best place to start," she grins.

Kagome laughs, pushing back against Sango's nudge. She nibbles her bottom lip, thinking. "He confuses me . . ." a silly grin dangles at the corner of her mouth. "I guess . . . I guess he always has. He just seems so overbearing and over the top at times, and then . . ." Kagome's eyes take on a dazed, glossy appearance that doesn't escape the slayer's notice. "And then there are moments when it's just me and him, and it's like he's a different person. Kinder, sweeter . . ." Kagome's mind trails off when storming eyes flash behind her lids, sending a tremor rippling through her body. "And when I see him now, when he looks at me," unknowingly licking her lips, "all I can think about is his lips kissing mine." Kagome's cheeks burn red even as Sango's jaw drops open, her eyes all but knocking against the side of the miko's head.

"Kagome!" The slayer struggles to keep from shrieking as she grabs hold of the priestess, shaking her in her trembling, excited grasp. "Oh my gods, I can't believe you kissed Kouga!" Sango squeals in hushed low tones, bubbling with delight, eyes bright with the sheen of excitement.

"Twice," Kagome grins, holding up her first two fingers.

" _What?!"_ Sango shrieks before slapping her hands over her mouth, "Oops, sorry," she giggles.

Kagome can only laugh alongside her friend, the slayer's energy more than infectious. "Believe me, Sango, I know how you're feeling." A healthy blush stains her cheeks.

"So . . ." Sango's eyes glint in eager anticipation. "What was it like kissing Kouga?"

The sight of Kagome's eyelids closing as she breathes in, and her hand rising to her chest touching her heart, are subtle signs that the slayer notices with great interest. The long deep sigh the priestess makes, tells even more.

"Oh, Sango," Kagome's eyes widen, filling with a dazzling glow. "It was more than anything I could have imagined." The smile that lights up her face is a million watts at least. "I . . . it felt . . . it was . . ." fumbling for just the right words, but none seem to fit quite right. "Oh gods, it was . . . utterly consuming," Kagome flushes, hands pressed to her cheeks as though she might contain the flames she can feel burning on her face.

Sango does a perfect swoon, mock fainting across Kagome's lap, one arm covering her face. "Gah! Kagome, you're killing me!" she giggles.

Kagome laughs, shoving playfully at the slayer in her lap. She always knows how to make her feel better. "It just . . . it sort of . . ." needing her friend to understand just how much the kiss had affected her. "He kind of . . . broke my world apart." As she says it, Kagome can't hold back the sudden forming tears or the welling emotions that lodge in her throat, coloring her voice.

"I'm not really sure what to think anymore . . . how to feel. I've been with InuYasha a long time, and nothing's ever felt like this with him. Not even close. What . . . what does that even mean?" Kagome's eyes plead for help in understanding the avalanche of thoughts threatening to turn her brain into mush. "And . . . am I . . . am I even ready for it?" Kagome trembles with the power of all the new feelings coursing through her, fuzzing her thoughts to everything that isn't Kouga's piercing eyes that burn her to the soles of her feet, or his hungry kiss that could so easily devour her soul.

"Oh, Kagome," Sango's eyes soften, seeing her friends tormented feelings. It's clear that something has sparked between her and the wolf – something most unexpected – and the loyal, steadfast miko is struggling with all the awakening feelings inside her, attempting to understand what they mean. "Don't be so hard on yourself. All this with Kouga is very new. Give yourself some time to think about what's happened and what you're feeling. You don't have to make any decisions right now." Sango's warm, understanding smile does much to soothe Kagome's frantic, galloping heart.

Nodding gratefully, she rubs the back of her fist against her cheek, rubbing away the few droplets that had escaped. "You're right, Sango," Kagome smiles meekly, feeling less overwhelmed.

"And remember, Kagome, no one can tell you who you can and can't be kissing," Sango squeezes her friend's arm in a supportive gesture. "Not even InuYasha."

The hanyou may think that he has Kagome all tied up in a neat little bow, but Sango is more than happy to see Kouga take a real shot for Kagome's affections who had only ever been caring and attentive to the miko, if not overly confident and eager on more than one occasion. But Sango, who'd grown up learning the ways of, and battling different youkai, understands that Kouga is just behaving like any wolf demon would in pursuit of a mate.

"Thanks, Sango," Kagome smiles, leaning against her friends shoulder.

On the far side of a large clearing, far enough away that Kagome is unable to sense the pull of his jewel shards, stands a lone armored wolf, gazing up into the slowly darkening sky with his eyes squeezed shut. A tail flicks slowly in concentration while gauntleted arms hang limp at his sides.

He hadn't meant to listen to his woman's conversation with his powerful hearing. He'd been waiting for night to descend, far enough away that the stupid mutt wouldn't catch his scent. After everything that had happened that afternoon in front of the temple, and the memory of Kagome's anxiety as she had run from him, trying to tell him no, had nearly broken open his wolfish heart. But then he'd felt Kagome's heart in that kiss – in _her_ kiss, and he'd needed to see her again, needed her to know that whatever happens between them, he's already hers; heart, body, and soul.

So when a woman's shill scream had rung out, Kouga's hearing, which had been adjusted to its most sensitive setting in case his woman should need him, had immediately zeroed in. It was then he'd heard Kagome's soft voice, " _Believe me, Sango, I know what you're feeling._ "

The tone of her words had seemed curious to Kouga, but realizing that she must be speaking privately with her pack mate due to her hushed tone, and detecting only their two scents in their vicinity, Kouga had been about to withdraw his hearing, to give his woman her privacy. It was then the slayer had spoken, stalling the Alpha wolf's breath.

 _ **A few minutes earlier…**_

" _What was it like kissing Kouga?"_

The wolf can literally feel the moment his heart stops working, suddenly falling silent, his entire being focused on a little clearing sitting on the other end of the large sprawling forest. Fuck! He should stop listening, he should withdraw, this isn't right. And yet . . . there's a part of Kouga that is dying to know, _needs_ to know. As he wars with himself, Kagome's soft answering reply nulls the wolf's decision, her words ringing out across the vast distance, carried under the light of the waning moon to the wolf's pointed ears and straight into the burning fires of his soul.

" _It was more than anything I could have imagined . . . it was . . . utterly consuming."_

" _Utterly consuming."_ Those two powerful words ignite a river of lava in Kouga's blood. The sound rushing in his ears drowns out everything around him in loud, thunderous heart beats that roar to life with such power he's afraid they'll burst through his chest. The eyes of his inner beast snap open, bleeding with newly awakened power.

 _*Patience*_ the voice rumbles, knowing it can't be long now.

" _It just . . . it sort of . . ."_ Kouga's ears twitch at the uncertainty that suddenly floods his woman's voice, he's so tuned into her it's like she's screaming into his ear. _"He kind of broke my world apart."_

The words thrill him as she speaks. _"I've been with InuYasha a long time and nothing's ever felt like this with him. Not even close . . ."_ Kouga can hardly believe what he's hearing after all the years of hoping, wishing, aching.

" _What . . . what does that even mean? And . . . am I . . . am I ready for it?"_

It's the pain and uncertainty radiating in Kagome's voice that pulls Kouga's growling, snapping yoki back in, cooling the molten fires in his belly like water to flame and filling him with a sense of guilt and shame. As the slayer's voice begins to reply with sage advice, the wolf quickly withdraws his hearing back to the clearing, his heart soaring alongside.

Kouga's eyes snap open – wide and dilated, crackling with an intense blue fire. He grunts, gripping his chest, his heart racing. He collapses to the ground beneath him, his legs feeling suddenly too weak to support him. A surge of incredible warmth explodes through Kouga's soul, bursting open like a volcanic eruption and breaking open what had once been stable ground. A riot of thoughts and emotions tear through Kouga's mind like pyroclastic rocks torn free from their vaults of magma as the words he never should have heard ring in his head, taking up every measure of space in his whole being.

" _Utterly consuming . . . He kind of broke my world apart . . . Nothing has ever felt like this."_

Kouga takes deep steadying breaths as the surge of power rushing through him slowly fades, easing his racing heart. As Kagome's words loop in his mind, swelling his spirit with incredible joy, it makes the Alpha wolf wonder if 'Happily Ever Afters' really do exist? If they do, is it possible that there just might be one out there for him?

Leaning back onto his arms, Kouga gazes into the depths of the glowing, twinkling sky – only a sliver of moon hangs in the ethereal light. With Kagome's words warming his heart, suddenly nothing seems impossible or too far out of reach, not even the stars. The side of Kouga's mouth quirks up in a silly wolfish grin. Hell, if he wanted too, he could fucking fly.


	5. Ch 5 - Untamed Seas

**"Untamed Seas"**

 **A/N Dec 15, 2018:**

Hey everyone! I'm very pleased to be bringing you the next chapter in Snow White! Slowly but steadily this story is coming along, and surprising me in more than one way, lol. _**I'm so grateful for all the positive feedback on this story!** **!**_ It's been fun to write now that I know where it's going ;-)

Also, I'd like to take a minute to answer some great questions asked by a reader as I'm sure others have wondered this as well . . .

 ** _If Kouga can hear the girls, can InuYasha?_ And, _how is Kouga going to keep this from Kagome?_**

For starters, Yes! If InuYasha wanted to 'listen in' on the girls, he could definitely do it. He has a range limit though that is far less than Kouga's. Shippou and Kirara fall into the same category with the enhanced hearing, but there's a morale taught and ingrained into all youkai at a very young age (even InuYasha now because of Kagome and Sango) to not listen in on other people's conversations because it's considered extremely rude (especially in your own family unit - which is why Kouga knew he was doing something very wrong). However they do use enhanced hearing to detect for possible enemies (totally okay to spy on your enemy if you can), surveillance, prey, etc... and can filter out certain noises as they need. I may try to include this little bit of info later into the story as we learn more about youkai :)

The second part, how will Kouga keep this from Kagome? Hmmmm... very interesting... I also wonder what he'll do with that information, and how Kagome will react . . . keep reading to find out! ;-)

Thanks again for your great questions! And if anyone has any others, please don't hesitate to ask!

 _ **I will do my best to post at least one more time before the end of the year, but just in case I don't see you all again before the Holiday Season ends, I wish you all a happy, and joy filled holiday - whatever your faith or creed - and hope you get to enjoy some really great moments and memories with your family and friends! 3 Keep them close and remember to hand out those squishy hugs! xoxo**_

 _ **Love you guys! ~ lady p. :)**_

* * *

 ** **-ooOooOooOoo-SW &tW-ooOooOooOoo-** **

"Come on, Kagome!" Shippou whines hopping up and down.

Kagome laughs lightly, "I'm coming, Shippou, just a sec." Carefully, the priestess lays her school book carefully into the bottom of her pack where she has lovingly tucked Kouga's flower to dry between pressed pages. Something she had done in secret when no one was looking. Confused she may be regarding her feelings for the charming wolf, but she can't deny the flurry of emotions he ignites inside her, and every time she sees the flower she's reminded of those feelings, and of Kouga's powerful kiss.

Intentionally, she covers the book with other provisions and retrieves Shippou's nightly snack as well as the story book. There's a cool shiver that suddenly thrums through Kagome's senses, trilling along her skin that makes her fumble with the latches of her pack. Hoping no one notices her flushing cheeks, or the way her gaze drifts to the forests edge, Kagome secures the straps on her backpack. She does her best to ignore the stirring butterflies in her belly caused by a particular wolf demon she knows is watching her from the darkness even now. She hadn't been sure if he would come after how she'd acted outside the temple grounds. She should have known he would.

Moving carefully through the dark brush, Kouga understands now that when Kagome suddenly twitches from where she's retrieving something from her yellow carrier and her gaze momentarily shifts towards the darkness that she's sensed him. Even from here, he can see the stain to her cheeks as she subtly seeks him out in the darkened shadows, knowing he knows that she knows he's there. A wide grin tugs at Kouga's mouth revealing a single ivory fang.

He watches Kagome quickly snap her gaze back to whatever she's retrieved from her carrier and rushes back to the little kitsune. As he observes her from his hidden location, all Kouga can think about is the taste of those soft rosy lips, and the words she'd spoken burning in the fires of his soul.

" _All consuming . . . He broke my world."_

Damn, his heart is thundering so loud in his chest Kouga's surprised the stupid mutt can't hear it!

Shippou grabs hold of the sweet treat Kagome hands him with great enthusiasm. Ripping the covering off excitedly, he pops the orange blob sitting on the end of a little white stick into his mouth and sucks greedily on the end. Kouga's nose wrinkles under the citrusy scent, shaking his head ruefully at Kagome's indulgence of the child. Just like a good caring mother.

"Shit, Kagome, he's gonna get a stomach ache if you let him eat any more of those," InuYasha gripes, moving towards the yellow bag.

Watching him from the corner of her eye, Kagome can feel her heart galloping in her chest. Why is InuYasha heading towards the backpack? Had he seen what she had done with Kouga's flower? Is he going to find the book and become angry that she had kept it? Fear and anxiety roll through Kagome unchecked. Kouga senses it from the darkness, not understanding what has her suddenly freaking out. He's seen the mutt dig into that yellow carrier of hers plenty of times over the years.

"I mean, it's bad enough you rot his little brain with all those stupid stories _. . ._ " silver hair disappears into the deep cavernous opening of Kagome's incredibly bulky and over-filled bag. The hanyou's mumbles are lost in its depths as he moves various items around, completely clueless to Kagome's rapidly beating heart, resurfacing only when he's clutched his prize between clawed fingers.

". . . him, or he'll never learn!" A grin, bordering on maniacal, spreads across InuYasha's face as he clutches the bag of pork rinds he'd successfully hidden from Miroku, completely unaware of the deep sigh of relief Kagome takes. When she registers what it is that InuYasha had been searching for, the miko's eyes narrow on the smirking hanyou.

"What's that about spoiling who now?" She asks pointedly, referring to InuYasha's often coveted snack that he went to great lengths to hide from everyone, particularly Miroku.

"Keh." Typical InuYasha response. "That shit don't apply to me, Kagome. I ain't no baby kit," he gruffs, turning towards his chosen tree. Kouga snorts at how predictably stupid the dog is, the wolf had known that's where he'd sit.

"Could have fooled me," Shippou grumbles quietly around his lollipop.

"What'd ya say you little twerp?" InuYasha barks, turning back towards the little fox whose wide eyes pop open before diving behind Kagome.

"InuYasha, please," Miroku's robe covered arm juts out, blocking the hanyou's path from where the monk has set up his sleeping roll very near Sango and Kagome – claiming a desire to hear the rest of the story better he had offered with a rakish grin that had made the girls shake their heads and sigh. Sango of course had been careful to keep an eye on the monk's wandering hands from her peripheral.

"It is late and we are all tired. I look forward to the night when we may all lodge in a real bed." The monk's statement is met with a resounding, "Amen," from the slayer next to him that makes Miroku grin.

"Until then, InuYasha, don't take this the wrong way," Miroku presses fingers to the bridge of his nose, "but, please take your chips and do shut up." Usually he has more patience, but InuYasha has been exceptionally ill-tempered lately, something to do with Kagome's odd behavior no doubt. "And by the way, I knew exactly where those pork rinds were," Miroku smirks, laying an arm back over his eyes, attempting to relax.

InuYasha glares at the dark form of the monk. "I don't know why the hell I bother with you ungrateful people," he scowls. Turning he stomps off in the direction of his tree. "You guys really piss me off," he grumbles under his breath before jumping particularly high into the branches, making it abundantly clear that he has zero interest in the rest of Kagome's story.

Kouga watches the events unfold in a half daze. He'd seen the episodes between the mutt and the miko for years, but something is clearly different. Kagome had barely engaged the hanyou, hadn't even reprimanded him for his behavior. Could the mutt sense something was off with her as well?

" _He broke my world."_ Kouga struggles to get a handle on his awakened yoki, its power incredible at the realization of its coveted goal so close within its sights. The wolf snorts through his nostrils. Now more than ever he knows he needs to keep careful rein on that part of himself, he can't give Kagome any reasons to doubt what is happening between them.

"Okay, so where are we with Snow White?" Kagome asks, feigning more optimism in her voice then she feels. Settling herself more comfortably, she props the story book on her lap.

"She fell asleep in the little hut in the woods with the seven beds," Sango adds helpfully, munching slowly on the popped bundles of corn Kagome called popcorn. She sees Miroku's hand moving in her peripheral, but he's asking for the bag of popcorn. With a sigh Sango hands it to him, watching the monk grin wide as he grabs a handful of the white fluffy goodness before handing the bag back to her.

Miroku smirks, popping the fluffed corn into his mouth. He doesn't particularly care for the buttery treat, but Sango loves it which is all the reason he needs to take any excuse he can get in sharing it with her.

"Oh, that's right," Kagome gives a half smile, flipping to the right page, glad that her friends are safe and enjoying the future treats she'd brought with her. A part of her though feels a pang of regret that Kouga is out in the darkness, no snacks, no warm fire, but still he sits, so quiet she would doubt he was there if not for the energy of his shards.

"When the huntsman returns to the evil queen, he lies to her, saying that he has killed Snow White in the forest as ordered." Kagome wisely leaves out the part of the story where the huntsman had gutted a boar and ripped out its heart to present to the Queen that had asked for Snow White's beating heart as proof of the deed. The most shocking part of the tale had been learning that the wicked Queen would later cook, and eat, what she believed to be Snow Whites heart as her final act of vengeance.

Kagome shakes her head, wondering why exactly she had thought these stories were a good idea for Shippou? She honestly doesn't remember them being so bloody and gruesome as a young child.

"The Queen was so pleased," Kagome continues, focusing on her edited version of the classic tale, "that she dropped a large purse full of gold coins and precious gemstones into the Huntsman's hands, which he accepted eagerly, so as not to give himself away to the Queen."

"I wouldn't mind if someone gave me a large purse of gold coins and gemstones," Miroku muses.

"Miroku!" Sango yells, tossing popcorn at the monk. "How can you say that?! Snow White is just a girl!"

"I didn't mean about killing Snow White," Miroku laughs, catching as many of the fluffy morsels as he can with his mouth.

"Keh, I thought monks were supposed to be pious and all that shit," InuYasha barks from up in his tree, making the girls giggle.

"Ah, I see your confusion, InuYasha," Miroku calls back. "But, I was of course only thinking of how it would add to the comfort and well-being of my traveling companions," he adds effortlessly.

"Riiiight," InuYasha's sarcastic reply echoes from the treetop. "My mistake."

"Anyways," Kagome smiles, a real one this time, shaking her head at the typical bantering between the boys. In the aftermath of all the strange new sensations and events rippling through her life, it feels warm and reassuring somehow, to have that little bit of normal around her.

Kouga's not exactly sure when it happens, his thoughts engrossed in the kisses that he had shared with Kagome. His mind full of the softness of her body, the way her waist had felt in his hands, and _fuck!_ the incredible way her tongue had swept into his mouth, flicking against his fang like that. The words she'd spoken to the slayer echoing in his memories, the words he never should have heard. It's the silence, more than anything that stirs Kouga's attention back to the little group, surprised to find that the fire has burned quite low and that the casual chatting has dropped off as the humans begin curling into their sleeping mats, the snores of the little kitsune already filling the night.

Shit! He'd missed the rest of Kagome's story! If Kouga had thought the haze he'd stumbled around in earlier today had been overwhelming, it was nothing compared to the utter delirium he'd spent in the last couple of hours as the little group quietly chatted until they finally dozed off. Kouga peers into the gloom, seeing easily all of their reclined forms with his enhanced night vision. He watches absorbed and fascinated as Kagome makes her way slowly towards the edge the encampment, a straight line of sight from where he's hidden. The vision of her standing there instantly flares awake every feeling the Alpha wolf has been fantasizing about since that very first kiss.

He watches as Kagome pauses at the edge of the fire light, worrying her bottom lip, telling Kouga of her struggle within; and for a moment, he wonders if she'll come to him. He's only half surprised when Kagome suddenly spins on her heel and rushes back towards her bedroll. Quickly scurrying inside, she tucks her head under the fabric so that she is completely obscured from him.

Kouga grunts at the action, a small smirk turning up the corners of his lips. That's no problem. He's a predator after all, and lying in wait is something the wolf can do as easily as breathing, especially for her. Silently, Kouga waits, his yoki rumbling and pacing at the back of his mind with its chosen mate so close at hand, needing her closer. A hell of a lot fucking closer! But as the minutes stretch on, the longer Kouga waits, the itchier his skin begins to feel.

Why doesn't she come to him? He knows Kagome can't possibly have meant what she had said outside the temple grounds, but the thought still plucks at a thread of fear, clawing behind his eyes. He has to fight to keep himself from rushing in there and grabbing her like his yoki wants – especially when he can hear Kagome's heart beating like a jack rabbit, enticing that predatory feeling raging in his blood.

Kagome sweats, her heart beating like a snare drum in her ears. _"There's nowhere to run, Kagome."_ She keeps her eyes squeezed shut. Kouga's deep raspy voice replays in her mind, the tremors it sends through her body constricts her skin, making it feel unbearably tight.

" _I know you feel it too."_ Unconsciously Kagome's thighs press together in an attempt to ease the ache burning low in her belly. Kouga's words had followed her all afternoon, strung together with the memory of his searing touch. It had tortured her with such fevered anticipation she's sure she hadn't heard even half of what had been said to her as they traveled.

Even as she had read the rest of Snow White to Shippou, Kagome's mind had been distracted, her attention always drifting back to that cool tingling feeling prickling at her skin. Time and again it had drawn her gaze to the outer edges of the forest where she knew Kouga was waiting for her – waiting because she had let him kiss her. A shudder runs through her already trembling body, replaying the feel of Kouga's hands on her, and his sinful tongue drinking in her entire being like she'd been created to be consumed by him. The thoughts intensify the hot, twisting sensation in Kagome's belly, inspiring feelings and desires that makes the innocent miko blush to think on, scaring her a little.

Feeling overwhelmed by the intensity of her feelings, the idea of running into Kouga sets Kagome's palms sweating and her heart racing so fast she's starting to feel a little nauseated. Kami, she feels ridiculous for hiding in her sleeping bag of all places! But it's not like she has a lot of options. The newly awakening part of Kagome's heart is feeling just a little too overcome, a little too terrified. Like she's a new born bird cast from her nest and told to fly, and even if she should attempt such a feat as to flap those newly budding wings, would Kouga's winds really hold her up? Or will she crash to the ground, broken and limping?

" _Besides, Kagome, no one can tell you who you can and can't be kissing. Not even InuYasha."_ Sango's words ring through Kagome's mind, soothing some of the guilt and agitation she's feeling. Chewing her bottom lip fiercely, she wars with her increasing desire to escape into the woods and lose herself in Kouga's fiery embrace. To explore the feelings and sensations that come alive under the wolf's firm and roaming touch, to give herself over to his soul deep kisses and see just how much of her he can drink.

Releasing a breath she'd barely been aware of holding, Kagome's eyes open under the darkness of her sleeping bag. The soft sounds of Shippou's snores near her head is somehow reassuring. Unable to contain herself anymore, she silently extricates herself from her warm sleeping bag, being careful not to disturb the curled up kitsune next to her. Slowly, Kagome rises, stepping towards the edge of the encampment where the strong powerful pulse of twin Shikon shards calls out to her; a Lighthouse shinning its bright light through a foggy, untamed sea, beckoning her forward.

Kagome swallows thickly. Her heart races through her veins, flushing her skin as she steps into the dark brush. Her emotions as wild as the dark ocean she steps into.


	6. Ch 6 - Forest Fire

**"Forest Fire"**

 **A/Note:**

This was the only chapter name I could come up for this one that seemed to fit perfectly ;-)

* * *

 **A/Note: Dec 24, 2018**

Holy Banana balls! lol. I still haven't wrapped a bunch of presents, because I really, really, wanted to post this next chapter up for the holidays, as my gift to all my readers! At nearly 10,000 words! I got.. ahem... carried away. I don't really know what else to say about this chapter, except that I hope it breaks your mind, as much as it broke mine xoxo

Thank you everyone, for all your wonderful, awesome, and inspiring comments! I am particularly eager to hear your thoughts on this next chapter!

oh yeah, before I forget. _ **..**_

 _ ****MAJOR LEMON WARNING! *sexual content within* PLZ DO NOT READ IF YOU ARE UNDERAGE OR CAN NOT HANDLE INTIMATE SCENES**_ _ **!****_

 _~*~*~Happy Holidays Everyone! ;-) ~*~*~_

 _Enjoy! xoxo **lady p.**_

* * *

 ** **-ooOooOooOoo-SW &tW-ooOooOooOoo-** **

Why is she so afraid? Heart beating like her cell phone's on vibrate, the cautious priestess peers into the gloom of the forest, eyes squinting and scanning the darkness. Kouga's out there, waiting for her, probably wondering what's taking her so long. Kagome takes several more cautious steps into the darkening woods, within a few paces the little camp is already out of sight. Her heartbeat pounds in her ears, feeling acutely the sensation of eyes burning into her from the darkness, quickening her heart.

Is this what prey feels like when it knows it's being stalked by a deadly predator? The sense of stomach-twisting anxiety electrifies every step she takes as Kagome moves carefully through the foliage, exhilarating in anticipation of glowing hungry eyes. A rustling behind her has her twisting and turning, she takes a sharp inhale of breath when a shadow moves in the darkness before her.

A hand curls around Kagome's elbow, leaping her heart into her throat. Terrified, yet aching, for that sudden blaze of arctic blue that has been making her knees tremble and her stomach roll in feverish knots. The shadow moves closer, eyes glowing from the dimness, just as silver hair swings into the partial light.

"Kagome?" InuYasha's dark eyebrows arch into his snowy bangs, his hand clasps firmly around her elbow.

"Oh, h-hey . . . I-InuYasha," Kagome stutters, eyes blinking rapidly at the hanyou's unexpected appearance. "You startled me," she half laughs, heart lurching like a derailed steam-engine.

The half demon steps more fully into the light of the waning moon dappling through the trees. "Sorry," InuYasha replies, ears twitching nervously on his head as he looks briefly away. His gaze seems to penetrate deep into the darkness as he continues to clutch onto Kagome's arm. "What's the matter? What are you doing out here?" he asks, turning his curious gaze back to her.

"Me? Ah, nothing," Kagome blushes, relieved. "I-I mean, ah, I need to use a bush, what else, InuYasha?" curling a fist on her hip, she starts to get annoyed that he's followed her out here. What if he'd seen her with Kouga?!

"I mean jeez, can't I even use the bathroom in peace?" Kagome retorts with a little more heat than she intends, releasing herself from the hanyou's grip with a sharp tug.

InuYasha's eyebrows twitch, bunching together. He knows something's wrong, something not right. "Just be careful, Kagome," his eyes scan the darkness before focusing on the irritated miko again; hating how strained things have gotten between them, knowing it's mostly his fault.

"Don't go too far, okay?" InuYasha's voice's gentles. "It could be dangerous, there could be wild animals out there." Deep golden pools of light glimmer in the shadowy night, revealing so much more than the hanyou's clumsy words could ever put to voice.

Kagome's eyes widen, seeing InuYasha's genuine concern, knowing how hard it is for him to say what he really means. Knows too, the fighting they've been doing these last few weeks has been getting out of hand, knows it's mostly her fault.

"InuYasha," she whispers, but she doesn't know what else to say. Instead, Kagome smiles, eyes softening as the corners of her mouth turn up. Somehow though, it seems to be enough for the hanyou that nods at her before spinning on his heel and returning back to camp, leaving Kagome to find her preferred bush. She watches InuYasha's silver hair disappear into the night like a candle flame slowly burning out.

Kagome's heart hums with happiness, radiating through her scent at the olive branch that has been quietly shared between them, somehow soothing the distress she's been feeling in her heart since Kouga had stolen that kiss from her. The kiss she should never have let him take. The kiss that had stolen all her reason.

Her extra senses pulse powerfully a moment before two muscle corded arms suddenly wrap around her waist from behind, dousing Kagome in the sweet, powerful scent of leather and cinnamon. Instantly, she breathes deep, her heart pulsing hard and fast, even as she's pulled backwards into the night, sending a potent rush of desire sparking flames up her spine. The feel of strong arms holding her flush against a broad, armored chest as she moves swiftly backwards through the darkness, causes the ovaries in her belly to squeal and tighten at the incredible heat that pools there.

Trees rush past Kagome in a blur, branches and leaves that sweep against her, sliding along her arms as they try to snag at her dark tresses. As the pace finally slows, the winds quiet around her, and the world finally stills. The cocoon of warmth surrounding Kagome squeezes a little tighter, just as a soft, deep baritone caresses hotly at her ear from behind.

"Kagome." Kouga can feel the shiver run over her skin as he whispers her name. Nuzzling his head into the crook of her neck, he can all but feel her heart jump into her throat, even as it races. Kouga's eyes squeeze shut as he inhales her, holds her, begs the raging fires in his blood to cool, afraid of the intensity of his own flaring emotions. With sheer force of will, Kouga holds back the salivating jaws of the feral hunter she'd unintentionally unleashed inside him when she'd scampered to her hide-away, trying to conceal herself from him. Only to come seeking him out in the night, where she knew he was waiting for her.

"I've been waiting for you," Kouga rumbles hoarsely, sending tremors and heat rushing through Kagome's body in a whirl as chaotic as his signature mode of transportation. He groans at how instantly she melds against him, can feel how perfectly her back curves against his chest, soft and fluid, unlike the hard, sharp posture she'd held while talking with the dog. A sight that had triggered his most basic and feral instincts. Gods, all he wants to do is chase her through the forest, her scent thick in his nostrils, before taking her, claiming her, and showing her exactly how much she affects him. What kind of hold she has over him.

Kagome has no problem hearing the deep breath Kouga takes purposefully at her ear. She knows the wolf's sensitive nose can detect the array of emotions no doubt rippling through her scent, exposing her, leaving her vulnerable. Giving away her nervousness, her fear . . . her desire. She doesn't even need to see Kouga's face to imagine the cocky grin that will no doubt be gracing the corners of his mouth, and the realization makes her cheeks burn painfully.

"Fuck, you smell amazing." Kouga nuzzles his nose into her hair before laying a chaste kiss to the nape of her neck, feels her tremble right down to her toes. Fuck, he loves that sharp inhale of breath she takes as she struggles to hold herself together – because of _him_. Kouga bites back a groan, his yoki howling with satisfaction at his effect on her. Holding her carefully in front of him, he anchors Kagome's back to his chest, making sure to keep their hips from touching. After all, he doesn't want to scare her with how hard his desire for her is raging, but wanting, _needing_ , to hold her just a moment longer.

Oh, gods, what is she doing out here? Why can't she seem to stay away? This is crazy, it's ridiculous! InuYasha is not far away with the others, what if he stumbles upon them? Shippou is asleep, what if he should wake up? Should need her? Oh, but Kouga's body pressed to her back, his arms wrapped possessively around her; holy hell, his soft lips grazing her neck! How can such simple sensations stir so many feelings inside her? Challenge so many beliefs? Could one more kiss really hurt?

"Kouga, I . . ." Kagome's mind begins to throb with anxiety as all her wayward, nervous thoughts nibble away at her sanity. Somewhere, deep within, she's certain she's going to implode at any moment.

Kouga's grip tightens on Kagome's waist, squeezing her by just a fraction more, but it's enough to stall her words. He can sense the flurry of anxiety that spirals around her flaring arousal, teasing and enflaming his senses. The savage beast within snaps and moans at the mouthwatering scent of spice that rises from the rich, sweet lavender. Enticing and mind-bending, it continues to weaken Kouga's control.

Kagome breathes in hot raspy breaths when Kouga's hands squeeze her waist a little tighter, and the tirade of thoughts parading in her head abruptly shuts off. His warm breath tickles the sensitive skin at her neck, and the soft kiss he lays along the column of her throat, nipping her slightly with his fangs, jolts electric heat through her body, stirring an instant craving deep in her stomach Kagome doesn't quite understand. On impulse, on burning instinct, she pushes her hips back and flush against Kouga behind her, making both of them moan out loud at the unexpected contact and the feel of something hard digging into her backside.

" _Fuck_ ," Kouga growls hotly, squeezing his eyes shut. _Holy shit_ , the fucking pain of struggling to restrain his rumbling, panting yoki the moment Kagome's bottom is suddenly pressed against his hips, trapping his rock hard fucking dick between them. It's the way she sighs when her beautiful little bottom rubs and grinds against him that almost breaks Kouga's mind and wavering restraint. He spins her around, making her squeak in the cutest fucking way he's ever heard.

Kagome feels her world spin in a quick rush of color before slamming to a sudden halt. Her wide, startled eyes gaze up into a sea of celestial blue, storming with dark oceans that threaten to drown the unwary. When Kouga's eyes lock to hers, the naked desire she sees burning within steals every rational thought from her mind, turning her legs into a boneless mass. If not for Kouga's strong grip on her waist, Kagome's sure she should crash to the ground.

The sudden spike of arousal in his woman's scent is nothing less than an atom bomb igniting in the flames of Kouga's already delirious yoki, fueling his hunger for the lithe creature in his grasp. He can see the swirl of chaotic thoughts in her eyes as Kagome battles between herself and her growing desire for him – for _him_. Damn it, what more could he have ever hoped for? Wished for?

Kagome's mind is a mash of thoughts and words that make no coherent sense to the part of her brain that is struggling to maintain simple body functions like breathing, standing, and talking. The sensations she had felt as her hips had cradled against Kouga's had shocked the innocent priestess to her core. How can the power of just that one motion send electricity sizzling up her spine and spark such incredible heat into her toes and fingertips? What if that feeling were magnified? Longer . . . hotter . . . deeper?

"I . . ." words immediately die on Kagome's lips, her heart beating out a chaotic rhumba as she gazes up into those powerful orbs, torn between following her traitorous heart or her riotous mind.

Kouga barely thinks on it, reacting from instinct. His hungry mouth crushes against Kagome's, silencing for a brief moment the thundering tirade of anxious thoughts he can see chasing after each other in her startled gaze. But, the moment his lips taste hers, she relaxes against him, instantly melding into him as if she'd only been waiting for that little nudge to send her flying over the edge. One clawed hand curls at the back of her head, his fingers lost to a sea of soft silk. The feel of Kagome in his arms clutching him tightly, holding him, _needing_ him, rushes waves of heat through Kouga's body, pounding his heart and hazing his thoughts, drowning him completely and gloriously in everything that is _her_.

Sighing into his mouth, Kagome gives herself over to Kouga's questing tongue. Like magnets, her arms wrap around his neck, pulling him closer, even as his arms clench around her, doing the same. His tongue licks across her lips, sweeping into her mouth, deepening their kiss. Soft pleasurable sighs escape from Kagome's lips, filling the dark little clearing with their passions as Kouga continues to explore the dips and hollows of her mouth; tasting her, craving her – always craving her.

"Gods, Kagome . . . you taste . . ." Kouga inhales deep, lungfuls of air between hot, heavy kisses, drinking in the sweet intoxicating scent of her invading all his senses, "even better . . . than you smell." Determined to devour every part of her soul in the kiss.

Kagome whimpers under Kouga's demanding and hungry touch, wondering how anything can feel more powerful, more consuming, more completely perfect than what she's feeling right now. She almost wants to ask him, but she feels light-headed and a little dizzy, like there's a euphoric haze fogging her mind. And it's made up of the sweet and delicious taste of Kouga on her tongue, Kouga nibbling her bottom lip, and Kouga's strong arms pressing her to his body, making words and coherent thoughts utterly impossible.

Kouga's lost almost completely in the incredible sensation of liquid ecstasy that is the feel of Kagome's tongue delving into his mouth, flicking against his fang. The touch of her stroking against him, twisting, and battling with his tongue can only be a dream, setting the wolf's sensitive fur on end. The deep moan of pleasure she makes is all the permission Kouga needs to push Kagome up against the tree at her back. The gasp he pulls from her glorious and hot as strong hands secure her hips, trapping her flush against him.

"Gods, Kagome," he rasps, hoarse and deep. _Fuck!_ He could roll over dead at this exact moment and Kouga would die happy. The feel of his woman pressed between him and something hard as they kiss, her sighs of pleasure ringing between them, and the feel of her soft curves molded against him, are the most incredible fucking sensations the Alpha wolf has ever felt in his whole long, pointless life, stirring the very depths of his awakened soul.

Grunting with pleasure, Kouga angles his head, deepening their kiss, just so he can hear her whimper again. The feel of Kagome's soft, smooth midriff under his palms makes him desperate to know if the rest of her feels the same, just as supple, just as lush. He squeezes and massages at her hips and sides, running his rough palm across her belly, not daring to roam any higher.

Kagome can barely think for all the sensations ripping through her body, twisting her insides into a hot writhing mass. The feel of Kouga's firm hands along her midriff burns white hot against her skin, and all she wants to know is how those hands would feel covering her body. Would they burn just as hot? Would they feel just as strong? Just as gentle? What if he moved them just the tinniest bit higher? Or lower?

"Kouga," she moans, her tongue flicks against his fang again, making him rumble. Kagome's leg lifts a little off the ground, curving around his ankle, trying to tug him closer – needing him so much closer.

"Ne . . . Kagome?" He rumbles hoarsely between hungry caressing tongues. Positive now that he's dreaming the feel of Kagome's leg curling around his calf and the softness of her creamy thigh pressing against his leg. It's almost enough to make him forget himself and the chains he tries desperately to lock around his feverish yoki.

"T-touch me," Kagome moans, amazed at how desperately her body is craving the contact, needing to feel his hands on her; touching her, holding her, burning her.

Kouga grunts hard at Kagome's unexpected request, his hips thrusting instinctively into her in response. The thick rod trapped between them digs into her belly, so close to her core it draws a powerful erotic moan from her. Kami, if this _is_ a dream, he's gonna brutally destroy anyone who dares wake him up.

"Fuck, Kagome," Kouga growls low in his chest. "I'll touch you anywhere you fucking want," he grunts, pushing his tongue deeper into her mouth, devouring the sigh that escapes her succulent lips. Their mouths collide with hot raspy breaths and moans of pleasure. The high keened gasp and guttural moan Kagome makes when his pelvis thrusts into her again, feeds the furnace of flames already blazing inside him.

With permission given, Kouga's hungry yoki lunges forward, heat dripping from his hands as they move slowly up Kagome's torso, slipping easily beneath the thin cloth of her strange kimono. The material begins to bunch above his hand, and a kiss of wind strokes against Kagome's exposed flesh. He hears the sharp inhale of breath she takes as Kouga's fingers dance across her incredibly silky skin, cupping a soft rounded breast in his palm, he squeezes it carefully.

"Ah… _hnn_!" is all the sound Kagome is capable of producing when she feels Kouga's incredibly hot hands kneading and massaging her breasts, setting her world on fire. Glorious, burning, all-consuming fire. Kouga's hard grunting breaths as they kiss drives deep into her belly, making all her lady parts ache with desire for him. His mouth stirs waves of hot sensual sensations every time his lips touch hers, making her crave more of him, but more of what? Knowing only that what she's feeling now, is the single most erotic sensation Kagome has ever experienced in her whole fucking life, and she never wants it to end.

Gods, the feel of Kagome pressed against him burns Kouga's skin in the most incredible way he could have ever imagined – sweet, painful, and hot, all searing together and penetrating deep into his body. He's starting to feel a little delirious with Kagome writhing in his arms, the taste of her exploding on his tongue. He tugs her hips forward, angling her better against the tree at her back so he can run his tongue along the nape of her neck. Sensually massaging the soft, pliant flesh in his hands, he tugs on her hardening nipple, rolling it between his fingers. The sound of Kagome's intoxicating cries – wanting, craving, _needing_ , more of his touch, shoots electricity straight into the tip of Kouga's dick, forcing a powerful grunt through the back of his teeth.

Heat, light, waves; it all pulses around her, blending together in Kagome's body like fireworks and ice-cream. She's awed and amazed, hungry and craving for more. A deep, wanton moan escapes her lips when Kouga tugs on her aching nipples, startling her in her own ears. Somewhere at the back of her chaotic mind, self-consciousness and awareness struggle to surface, everything around her beginning to feel a little too big, a little too fast, and a little too much. With her arms secured around Kouga's neck, Kagome's mind swims in a tidal wave of emotions, uncertain if she has the strength to resist anymore; lack of oxygen affecting all her thought processes, the edges of her vision starting to blur.

She's more than shocked, she's grateful, when Kouga's hungry tongue suddenly disengages from her mouth, allowing Kagome a chance to gulp down deep mouthfuls of precious oxygen. Kouga's eyes flash with wild, searing heat, his panting, labored breathing, raspy and hoarse.

"You kept me waiting." The wolf's gravely rumble erupts flames of lava deep in Kagome's stomach, arousal storming through her, doing nothing to ease her racing heart or gasping breath. Her mind is melted mush as she struggles to make coherent thoughts form in her head that will inspire the formation of words. But the sensation of Kouga's body still trapping her to the tree, the feel of his hard length pressing so close to her apex, over-circuits every single cell in Kagome's mind.

"K-Kouga." Inwardly, she congratulates herself for managing a single coherent word, his name. But the hungry wolf merely grunts in acknowledgment before capturing her lips again, resuming their heated kiss, and Kagome wonders if she has enough semblance of thought remaining to string together enough words to actually form a sentence.

"We . . ." she manages between Kouga's hot, hungry mouth and roaming hands. Oh, holy hell, why did she say he could touch her? Kagome's eyes roll back at the feel of strong fingers erotically pinching and pulling at her hardened peaks, twisting and raking her mind with more sensations than her brain even knows what to do with. Oh, gods, the way he kisses her with that tongue, all she wants is for it to taste every part of her. It's almost painful when she tries to push back on Kouga's arms, trying to regain some sense of control before it spins completely out of her orbit.

"Have . . . to . . ." Kouga's lips are on hers again, a soft growl rumbling at the back of his throat that tingles all the way to the back of hers. Kagome screams at her body to stop reacting to him, to stop feeling such incredible surges of pleasure and desire from the ministrations of his god-like hands, but like her heart, it betrays her, her skin heating and trilling under Kouga's expert touch. She feels him suddenly pull away from her mouth with a hard kiss, hissing with pleasure at the burning sensation of his tongue running down her neck, nipping her with soft kisses along her shoulder.

"Have to . . ." Kagome tries again, her head starting to spin, but the feel of Kouga's hot wet mouth suddenly clamping around her supple breast, sucking a hard peak between his lips, threatens to break her hold on reality. " _H_ _ah..ah…ahh_!" Kagome's head falls back against the tree, the sensations shooting lust and desire straight into her core, curling her toes under. Her hips instinctively buck into Kouga's that matches her thrust, drawing another deep moan from her as their hips begin a slow rocking motion against each other. Arching her back, Kagome brings her breasts closer to Kouga's hungry mouth; hears clearly his powerful grunt of approval as she does. Oh, kami, someone save her; the feel of him grinding against her, his fang gently tugging on her overly stimulated bud while his tongue flicks and twirls around the hard peak destroys the rest of Kagome's mind.

 _. . . stop._ The word fades, far away, to the back of her mind, slipping from her consciousness as surely as the rest of her control. With deep, long sighs Kagome gives herself over to Kouga's sinful tongue, his burning hands, and the hot mouth that threatens to consume the rest of her world.

Kouga's howling and panting yoki thrashes wildly at the back of his mind at Kagome's hungry, insatiable moans. Her raspy heated words barely make their way past her lips. Hell, that had been his intent! Because the moment she pulls him back and tells him to stop, the dream will be over, and he'll have to wake to a world that doesn't have her waiting for him, like this, every moment of every day – aching for him, needing him, because _fuck!_ that's how much he needs her! How much he needs to stay connected to that scent, that heat, that beautiful glow.

Despite her continuing to meet his thrusting hips, Kouga senses Kagome's hesitation in her half-finished words, knows too that she's lost herself so completely to his touch that if he wanted, he could take her now, and she'd give herself easily to him. He could bind her to him for all time. Releasing his hold on her voluptuous breasts with a long thick swipe of his tongue, he reclaims Kagome's swollen lips. Needing to taste and breathe in her scent more directly, delirious with desire to bathe and surround himself completely inside of it. Inside of _her._

The fiery beast prowling and pacing deep in Kouga's chest, howls and thrashes wildly in its chains with its chosen mate clamped between its jaws. Blood, thick and smoldering, rushes desire through his veins, nearly obliterating all other thoughts. Slowly, painfully, Kouga uses every last ounce of strength still under the sway of his rational mind to pull himself back, reining in the snarling beast and breaking the heated kiss between them in hard, hoarse breaths.

Immediately, Kouga tugs Kagome's top back down, concealing her from him again, before clasping her tightly around her waist. His forehead presses to hers, locking her in place as his body shakes with the force of his breaths. Refilling his lungs with much needed air, Kouga focuses on cooling his racing heart and the fires still burning in his blood. Kagome's deep rasping breaths as she pants heavily before him, glorious music to his ears.

Kagome's flushed skin prickles under the memory of Kouga's demanding touch even as she struggles to focus on breathing through her nose, forcing her speeding, pounding heart out of her throat and back into the confines of her chest. The wolf's heavily labored breathing tells her that Kouga is struggling to do the same. As her body slowly cools and her senses return, Kagome feels a flush of embarrassment, remembering the sounds she'd made; so hot, primal, and needy. And the sensations she'd felt, obliterating all concept of time and consequence. Her heart somersaults at the realization that despite his own powerful desire for her, Kouga had mastered control over himself in a moment when even she had been unable to do the same. The thought swells Kagome's heart.

In an attempt to clear her head of the volcanic emotions erupting inside her, Kagome tries to turn her gaze towards her surroundings, but Kouga's forehead and grip on her hips holds her firmly in place.

"Where . . . where are we?" she finally manages in a single breath. There! She knew she had it in her.

Kouga keeps his eyes closed, his forehead pressed to Kagome's as he waits for the rush of his yoki to finish cooling. _Fuck!_ He'd let it go too far! Way too fucking far! Cursing himself for not having had better control. What if he hadn't been able to stop? What if he'd hurt her by accident?

"Not far." Kouga's low hoarse whisper reassures, knowing better than to take Kagome too far away from the sleeping kitsune. Pleased that this seems to be enough for her when he feels the little nod she gives him. He'd also made sure to stop at a little tucked away spot, far enough away from the hanyou's limited hearing range so there'd be no worry of them being happened upon. Especially since he'd be able to hear the mutt long before the hanyou would be able to hear him, but Kouga wisely keeps that bit of information to himself.

His breathing and instincts simmering, Kouga sucks in a lungful of cool air, releasing it slowly. He knows, in part, his rush of wild emotions had been responsible for igniting those deep, primal instincts buried within him that he worked so very hard to control. But they'd sizzled awake, blazing inside him, when Kagome had been talking with the mutt earlier. Their proximity, the soft glances, the dogs hold on her elbow; it had all set Kouga's yoki seething in a dark possessive fury he'd rarely ever experienced. And when he'd taken Kagome into the depths of the forest, he'd felt more animal than man. Grateful that somehow he'd been able to maintain his control and his form.

"Fuck, Kagome, I'm so sorry," Kouga rasps, lifting his forehead from hers so he can gaze into her eyes. A deep dark stain dusts his cheeks. "I . . . I shouldn't have done that." Fucking hell! What is he, some kind of animal?! Well, technically, yes, but damn it, he's a youkai first, and he should fucking know better! Remembering only too well the words Kagome had spoken to the slayer, and here it had taken everything he had to hold back his howling raging yoki from taking her in the middle of a damn forest like some kind of, well, animal!

The vertigo in Kagome's head slowly passes as her heart slows and her breathing returns to normal. She misses the feel of Kouga's forehead pressed against hers when he pulls back, but now she can finally make out the dark shadows of foliage surrounding their little clearing, a canopy of stars overhead the only witnesses to the fire that had almost consumed the forest. She's surprised when Kouga berates himself. Had he too been so swept away in the moment? The thought trembles her insides that she could have such an affect on him.

Kouga scratches at the back of his head, tugging at the base of his ponytail in an unconscious nervous gesture. Damn it! He knows he has to get his shit together if he wants any kind of real chance with her. Knows he can't rush her, can't push her. Gods, more than anything, don't fucking scare her! Slowly, Kouga steps back, releasing his hold on Kagome's hips just as she begins to speak, but holy shit is it hard.

"No, don't say . . . _aah!_ _"_ The sudden loss of Kouga's strong arms on her hips as he steps away drops the world from under Kagome's feet.

"Shit! Kagome!" Kouga's quick movements reach for the stumbling priestess as her legs give way beneath her. Catching her, he holds her in his arms again, enjoying the deep stain of crimson that flushes her cheeks.

"S-sorry," she squeaks. Gah! Now she really looks like some love struck fool! The piercing light that flashes in Kouga's eyes as he grins at her, knowing exactly why she's stumbled, doesn't help any. Like, at all.

"You okay, Kagome?" It's hard to conceal the smug, cocky tone, or the matching grin that lights across his face when Kouga realizes exactly _why_ the still flushed miko had stumbled. Holding onto her, he waits until Kagome's legs are steady and she finds her own balance.

"Yeah, t-thanks," Kagome mutters softly. Seriously, just once, why couldn't the earth open up and swallow her whole?

She feels the loss of Kouga's heat when he steps away once he knows she's stable, but as much as Kagome misses his closeness, she's also grateful for the distance, however small. The sensations and feelings she'd given herself permission to feel and experience under Kouga's intoxicating touch had been almost too overwhelming, threatening to annihilate her thin grasp on the thread she called reality. She had wanted just one more kiss and had let him take so much more. So, space right now is good. Very good. She knows that. Then why is it that when Kouga steps away, all Kagome wants is for him to step back? Nervously she begins to wring her hands together.

It's the brief flicker of relief that flashes across his woman's face when he steps back from her that Kouga knows he's doing the right thing, still howling at himself for how far he'd let things go.

"Look, Kouga, we need to talk . . ."

"Kagome, I have to tell you something . . ."

The wolf and the miko share an embarrassed laugh at talking over each other. Kagome's heart does a little flip when Kouga moves a little closer, his proximity instantly stirring pin pricks along her skin. He reaches for her hand, clasping her fingers gently. Bending at the waist, he lifts her hand to his lips and kisses the tops of her fingers in a very princely fashion. The wolf's soft lips linger just the tiniest bit, his warm breath puffing hotly on her skin as he gazes up at her.

"I believe that beautiful princesses always go first," Kouga manages with more control and composure in his voice than he feels.

Kagome can literally feel her knees knocking together at the smoldering look in Kouga's gaze, scorching something deep down in her soul. The memory of his powerful kisses lingering on her lips like the sweet fire of cinnamon makes her want to taste more of him, to soak him in her hot chocolate and drink him down to the very last drop. Unconsciously, Kagome sucks her bottom lip between her teeth, but for some reason the action only seems to intensify the heat blazing in Kouga's eyes.

"Kouga, I . . ." Oh, kami, why is this so hard to say? It's not like he doesn't know already! "I can't deny that there's ah, an attraction between us." Kagome's cheeks heat painfully, her gaze bouncing around her as she says it, knowing how hotly she had been moaning just moments before and just where exactly the wolf's mouth had found its way too.

The light in Kouga's heated and amused gaze sparks like a smoldering campfire under an inky sky. "Clearly."

Kagome's cheeks burn hotter. "But this . . ." she sweeps her arm around the clearing, "sneaking around at night, making out behind bushes." At this her eyes flutter away from his in embarrassment, but Kouga's stuck on how fucking amazing the words 'making out' sound when she's saying them to him.

"All this anxiety, it's not good, Kouga." Kagome's scent shifts, filling with sadness that makes the beast in Kouga's chest howl mournfully in response at the distress beginning to radiate from his woman.

"It . . . it makes me feel like I'm doing something wrong." Kagome's eyes cast down to the ground, hating that feeling, especially when she had just been lost in the crashing waves of intoxicating sensations and mind-bending bliss just moments before. Yet, still there had been a part of her gnawing with anxious worry over being discovered, the feeling casting an unwelcome shadow across the surges of joy she'd been feeling.

The burning odor increasing in Kagome's natural fragrance taints the sweet swell of her lavender with the overpowering scents of ashes and wet earth, giving way the miko's growing sorrow and distress. The scent stings Kouga's nostrils, every instinct in his body rising up at him to fix it! Fix it now!

"Kagome." His hand comes up, lifting her chin. His woman's unintentional act of submission by casting her gaze down, stirs something deep and old inside him. No, he always wants Kagome to look him in the eye; those wide, soul-filled orbs of hers that see through his fire and his stubborn pride. Gently, he strokes the back of his knuckles against the side of her face, hating that this is so hard for her. She should feel nothing but joy in the throes of her awakening feelings. Wants her to taste even a fraction of the bliss humming in his own veins as Kouga takes in the sight of her, the scent of her. Gods, the incredible fucking _feel_ of her.

"What can I do?" he asks. His thumb brushes softly against her lip, making sure to keep the rest of his body at a safer distance.

Damn it, all Kouga wants to do is wrap her in his arms again, but he can't. He can see that clearly now. He'd let his yoki slip when he'd pulled her into the dark of the forest, the scent and feel of her combined with the possessive flare in his blood had been too much and he'd stolen another kiss from her – fucking hell, more than a kiss! Kouga's body heats again at the memory. He snaps his tail behind him, releasing a rush of pent up energy, needing an outlet. He understands that Kagome's awakening feelings are overwhelming her, but then, so are his.

Kouga runs his palm across the side of his head, raking his fingers through his hair and shaking himself inwardly. Stepping away from the tree, he tugs Kagome gently down onto the soft grass next to him. His heart does a little flip at how easily she follows his lead, not a single spark of hesitation as she settles next to him.

Kagome's stomach somersaults straight into her throat when she feels Kouga suddenly pull her down onto the soft grass, not exactly sure what the wolf intends, but trusting him anyways. All he does is sit next to her though, his legs stretched out and crossed at the ankles. Leaning back on his arms, he gazes at the speckled sky, just like the first night she'd sought him out – the night that had changed everything between them. Immediately, Kagome relaxes. Her shoulder brushes lightly against the wolf's, but the innocent contact still triggers a wave of goose bumps to go skittering over her skin.

"What is it that's really bothering you, Kagome?" Kouga's soft voice interrupts whatever thoughts he's sure have resumed chasing themselves in his woman's mind, not wanting to admit that he'd heard her talking with the slayer. He'd already come close to pushing things too far with her tonight. The thought of Kagome becoming angry with him, possibly hating him, is more than the wolf is capable of dealing with or risking at the moment.

Kagome startles at Kouga's question, not really knowing how to answer, and surprised that he'd even ask at all. In all the years she's traveled with InuYasha, not once had he ever spoken directly with her, honestly, _wanting_ to know her thoughts and feelings. Instead, she'd always had to dig in, fight, and pull for every inch of ground between them. The realization surprises and confuses her. She'd always thought InuYasha and Kouga were very similar, one of the reason's, she had believed, why the two canines didn't tend to mesh well with each other. But the more Kagome gets to know the enigmatic wolf, the more she starts to wonder if she really knows him at all.

A pensive expression settles on Kouga's face as he watches the silent foray of thoughts that march through Kagome's intense and focused gaze. He notices her hands twist slowly in her lap as she fights the urge to nibble her bottom lip, her chin quivering slightly with the effort. Gods, this woman! Every little thing she does either makes him want to howl or make crazy, delirious love to her – preferably a combination of the two.

Kouga gives his head a little shake, trying to refocus his thoughts, needing to think of something more helpful. Somehow, he needs to get her to open up to him, because how can he help her fix what's wrong, if she won't tell him what it is? Still, he understands her hesitation, her worry; mentally kicking himself again for his earlier slip. When Kagome still doesn't respond, Kouga tries a different approach.

"You know, when you didn't come out after everyone had gone to sleep I started . . ." Kouga's ears begin to stain red, hating to show weakness to anyone, but Kagome isn't just anyone. She's the woman that he loves and trusts with everything he is, and everything he isn't. He's seen Kagome interact with her friends for years, knows exactly how important it is to her to do things like talk and share feelings, and no matter how much the wolf loathes to do such things with others, somehow with her . . . it just seems . . . natural.

He laughs nervously, running a hand through his hair and tugging at the base of his ponytail. "I started to get scared actually."

"Y-you did?" Kagome turns, clearly surprised.

"Oh, yeah," Kouga chuckles, leaning back on his arms. "In fact, the only other time I'd ever felt so scared was the first time I'd ever gone on a pack hunt," he grins at the very old memory.

"Really?" the curiosity in Kagome's gaze all but screams at the wolf, noticing the instant shift to her scent. "Why?" she asks intrigued, "what happened?"

"Oh, you know," Kouga smiles, genuinely embarrassed, "I almost got myself and half my pack killed."

"No!" Kagome gasps. A tremor of fear rolls through her at the thought of never having known the strong, passionate man before her.

"Oh, yeah," Kouga smirks, offering her a bemused smile. "I'll never forget what happened." Pointed ears flush briefly with heat. He's never shared this story with anyone, not even Ginta and Hakkaku.

"I think it was all that adrenaline," he grins at her. "The anticipation, the waiting. I felt like I was crawling out of my skin, and I didn't know what to expect." The sudden snort of laughter Kagome makes surprises him, her whispered comment of, "Tell me about it," confirming for Kouga everything he'd been suspecting.

"What did you do?" Kagome asks, shoulders turning and pulling back to see him more clearly. "What happened to you?"

"Well, you gotta remember, I was young, and we were hunting these giant demon boar with incredibly razor sharp fangs longer than my arm." Kouga extends a gauntleted arm out for comparison, the wolf's tone and gaze drawing into the memory. "Damn, I'll never forget the way we broke through the clearing, and the way the earth felt under my paws as I ran, or how loud my heart sounded pounding in my ears." Kagome listens entranced to the way Kouga loses himself in his story.

"I could feel the fever of the hunt rushing through my blood, and it . . . it felt incredible," Kouga's eyes shine with the memory. "I'd never felt so alive, so free," he grins, his wild gaze turning to catch hers. Pleased at the wide-eyed expression on Kagome's face as she drinks in his every word, like she'd drunk in all his kisses. His tail twitches at the thought.

"And then, just as I was nearing the main herd, this one fu – err . . . really huge beast," Kouga quickly catches himself with a subtle grin, "just turned his eye on me as we were running parallel to each other." Kouga's gaze casts to the inky sky as the memory plays out in his mind.

"I'll never forget the way its large, bulbous eye glowed orange, crackling with this incredible intensity I'd never experienced before. There was nothing but rage and contempt directed right at me." Kouga pauses as powerful old emotions filter back. "It sent a bolt of fear rushing right through me." He taps his chest plate softly, right where his heart is. He shakes his head slowly at the memory, remembering clearly that rush of darkness that had swept over him, the helplessness he'd felt as it swam over his vision. Damn, he'd been a very young wolf then.

"W-what happened?" Kagome whispers, hating to say anything, but Kouga seems lost in his memory.

Pulling himself back to the present moment, Kouga's gaze flickers nervously back to Kagome's. His ears flush red all the way down to his cheeks, and a hand tugs awkwardly on the back of his neck in a rare embarrassed gesture. "I ah . . . froze with fear in my tracks and got knocked out."

The wide disbelieving eyes on Kagome's face and the open tilt of her jaw is almost comical. "You didn't!" she gasps. Not being able to fathom Kouga being so overcome with fear that he'd actually lose control of himself like that. The wolf always seems so strong and put together, fearless and sure of himself.

"Oh yeah," Kouga grunts, "and hard." He can hardly believe he's telling her this!

"W-what happened?" Kagome does her best to hold in the flutter of laughter that threatens to bubble forth at the imagery, still not entirely sure if she believes him or if Kouga is just pulling her leg.

The wolf blushes harder at Kagome's incredulous gaze. "Well, ah, once I froze, I hit the dirt mid stride, causing the runner behind me to crash, setting off a chain reaction with the rest of the pack that sent them careening into the herd of stampeding boar . . ." Kouga tappers off, releasing a long sigh with his breath. "To make a long and very painful story short, I got tossed around in the fray and knocked out. It was lucky that no one got too banged up and that my Alpha Hiro was watching me, or I would have been trampled to death." Kouga shakes his head at the embarrassing memory.

Kagome can't hide the wide smile that plays across her face at Kouga's story. She'd been entranced by the sound of his voice and how open and honest he was being with her. Sharing something so intimate from his past. Somehow it soothes the raging feelings of uncertainty that have been plaguing her, making her feel like just maybe, she knows him a little better now.

Kouga takes a subtle, deep inhalation, pleased to notice that Kagome's sweet floral scent is free of all her anxious nerves. He's surprised at how overjoyed he feels that he's been able to distract and soothe her with his story, but the sound of her soft giggle surprises him more.

"You . . . the big bad wolf, got yourself knocked out on your first hunting trip?" Kagome giggles harder, unable to hold herself back.

Kouga's jaw unhinges, a dark thick eyebrow shooting up. "Are . . . are you making fun of me?" But the wolf's playful tone makes his true feelings clear.

Kagome grins, her eyes brightening. "Maybe, just a little," she smiles, her heart fluttering for some reason.

Kouga has to fight back the urge to kiss that smirking grin right off her face. The widening of Kagome's eyes by just a fraction makes the wolf feel like she's read exactly that in his heated gaze. The blush that blooms on her cheeks as she glances away, confirms it.

"So, I'm a big bad wolf, huh?" Kouga grins at her, loving the way her eyes spark as she swats at him. She's touching him more now he notices with pleasure. In small ways, innocent ways – meaningful ways.

"Don't try to deflect," Kagome laughs, pushing lightly at his wrist. "Tell me, what happened . . . after?" she asks, eager to know. "I'm guessing you got over your fear, since you're such a good hunter now," she smiles sincerely, the corners of her eyes crinkling.

Kouga's yoki howls in delirious, thunderous joy at the back of his mind when Kagome praises his hunting abilities, his ever present need for her suddenly roaring to life. _Cool it, wolf_ , he berates the dark prowling part of himself, understanding that Kagome can't possibly know that she's basically just given the equivalent of wolf-youkai courting permission in acknowledging him as a good hunter. It was one of the ways youkai females let their chosen male know of her receptiveness to any formal courting. Kagome's words essentially declaring her belief in Kouga's ability to provide for her and any pups they might have.

Kouga takes a deep, steadying breath through his flaring nostrils, forcing calm over his rumbling yoki. Still, his voice comes out much too heated and raw when he speaks. "Thanks, Kagome," not missing the miko's arched eyebrow as she gazes at him curiously.

Kouga coughs into a fist. Clearing his throat, he tries again. "The ah, next time I went out . . ." sounding much more like himself, "I just took a deep breath and trusted myself. I don't know, maybe because I'd had a taste of it already, felt that rush and the fear, the second time wasn't so bad," he grins boyishly at her. "And with my Alpha's pack surging around me, knowing they had my back, I dunno, I guess I wasn't so scared anymore, and the next time I went out, I took down my first kill. After that, it was wolf's play," Kouga winks at her, wisely leaving out the parts of blood, carnage, and rutting that inevitably followed a pack hunt.

Kagome smiles, feeling warmer despite the cool night air. "Thanks for sharing that story with me, Kouga."

"Sure, Kagome." Hell, he'd happily tell her every single moment of his life if it kept her next to him like this.

"No, really." Looking down at her lap, Kagome entwines her fingers together. "It really means a lot to me that you'd share that with me because . . ." she looks up, entranced by the shadows falling across Kouga's face, highlighting his sharp features and strong masculine jaw. "We don't really know each other all that well." She flushes at the devilish grin that turns up the corners of his mouth.

A dark eyebrow arches into Kouga's thick bangs, a wide grin curving his mouth. "Well . . ." his look and tone clearly suggestive. They certainly do know each other a lot better _now._

Light laughter erupts from Kagome that swats playfully at the wolf because it's the only thing she can do with the flutter of hot, blistering energy Kouga's single word remark sparks off inside her.

"I mean, not really," she chides, giving him a pointed look through her flushing smile.

Gods, he loves the way she touches him, even if it's to smack him away, her touch electrocuting his skin. Still, Kouga knows he can't disagree with her, it's not like they've had a lot of time to spend together, much less alone, and in company he was always fighting with the damn mutt. He holds back an angry growl at himself on the last. So much wasted time.

"And so that's how you felt waiting for me?" Kagome's soft, hesitant tone surprises him. "So scared you were ready to pass out?" The corner of her lip trembles as though deciding between a frown or a smile.

Kouga can tell by the questioning glow in Kagome's eyes that she's still having trouble believing him. Believing that anyone could love her so deep, they'd feel her in the marrow of their bones, or need her so bad, they'd twist with torture in her absence. Kouga says a silent prayer to the kami of lovesick fools, hoping for the moment when he can be allowed to explore and consume everything about her and make Kagome understand just what exactly she makes him feel.

"No," he tells her. A teasing smile plays at the corners of Kouga's mouth. He sees the brief flicker of disappointment in Kagome's gaze at his words, and the wolf has to physically hold himself back from reaching out for her; because if he touches her now, he's going to see to it that she never doubts his feelings for her again. Leaning closer, their heads nearly touching, Kouga hears clearly the quickening beats of Kagome's heart that match his own.

"What I felt that day pales in comparison to what I felt waiting for you," he rasps. Kami, he needs her to know, needs her to understand. "What I _always_ feel when I'm waiting for you, Kagome." Gods, there's so much more he wants to say to her, but he's afraid of pushing her too far, too fast. Instead, Kouga enjoys the flush of Kagome's cheeks and the flutter of her lashes, so close to his.

Releasing a soft breath, Kouga pulls himself back, giving her a little more space. The surprised widening of Kagome's eyes tells the wolf she had expected him to kiss her, dare he think, _hoping_ that he would? Damn it! If it wasn't so painfully obvious to him that she's already his as much as he's already hers, Kouga's sure he'd be going insane over the waiting and anticipation. Can practically feel himself wanting to gnaw on his hind leg.

Kagome wonders what it is about everything that comes out of Kouga's mouth that makes it drip with innuendo and heat, prickling her insides? It's only when he pulls back from her that she realizes how badly she'd been anticipating the touch of his lips against hers. Surprised at how much she'd been craving it.

"Can I ask you something?" she questions, needing to distract her traitorous body.

"Sure, Kagome. You can always ask me anything." A wide smile spreads across Kouga's face, loving how easy it is to talk to her.

Tilting her head to the side, Kagome's forehead crinkles as she gazes at the wolf. "You said in your story that you could feel the earth under your paws," watching him expectantly like that should be enough.

Kouga's eyebrows furrow together, not understanding. "Yeah?"

Kagome blinks owlishly at him. "What did you mean by that?"

The wolf scratches at his cheek, trying to understand, when a light goes off in his eyes and a slow, easy smile turns up the corners of Kouga's mouth. _She . . . she doesn't know._ A brief flutter of uncertainty flares in his stomach. Will it change her opinion of him? Could he lose her because of it? The thought sends a dark, unsettling tremor radiating into Kouga's core, agitating the smoldering beast within.

No. Kagome's not like that, he knows that. Still, that tremor of fear is enough to hold back Kouga's tongue, hating himself for not being completely honest with her . . . again.

"How about instead of telling you," gazing at her with nothing less than adoration lighting his face, "one day, I'll show you?"

Kagome frowns at Kouga's evasive reply, but the glow in his eyes, steaming her insides, is enough to quell her curiosity.

"Sure," she flushes, glancing away from the intensity of Kouga's gaze. Has it always been like this with him? Has he always burned so hot? So deep? Wanting to know only how the hell she had missed something so obvious for so long?

"Look, Kouga," Kagome catches his eyes again, slowly getting used to the raw power that radiates from within the heat of his gaze, calling to her, beckoning her forth to dance in the flames. "Ah, whatever this is . . . between us . . ." She looks away shyly, recent memories of Kouga's lips and roaming hands racing her heart. "I just . . . I don't know if . . ." Kagome tapers off, feeling uncertain. Will he be angry with her? Feel like she's rejecting him? Even though it's the last thing she knows she's capable of doing anymore.

"If you're ready for it," Kouga unexpectedly finishes for her.

Kagome's head snaps back in the wolf's direction, her eyes growing wide. "Yes, exactly!" Relieved and surprised at how easily Kouga seems to know and understand her.

The wolf fights back the wave of guilt he feels at Kagome's reaction, but her relief and warming scent reassures Kouga that he's doing the right thing.

"Then I guess we'll just have to get to know each other better," he grins a blistering smile at her.

"But . . . how?" More importantly, Kagome wants to know why hope and warmth suddenly flare in her chest at the look that comes into his eyes.

Kouga's lips curve in a sexy half smile. "Why don't you let me worry about that," his mind and thoughts already racing. Turning himself so he's facing her completely, he reaches for her, skimming the back of his index finger across her cheek, loving the soft pink that flushes beneath his touch. "And I promise, Kagome," Kouga's penetrating gaze heats her blood as surely as the light touch at her face burns her skin. "I won't kiss you again until you ask me," his deep rich baritone declares softly.

Kagome's heart stutters in her chest before collapsing in on itself, Kouga's promise having a strange effect on her. She should feel relieved shouldn't she? Knowing that she doesn't have to worry about coming undone any time the wolf stands too close to her? Fearing that he might attack her at any moment with those sinful lips? He's giving her the ability to think about what she wants, giving them a chance to get to know each other better, to just enjoy each other's nearness. That's what she wants, right? Of course it is! So, why do Kouga's words leave her feeling breathless and . . . a little sad? The emotions radiate through her scent.

Kouga's eyes narrow softly, holding back the grin that threatens as Kagome's scent shifts at his declaration, hears the single loud thud her heart gives. He's not surprised when that blunt tooth makes an appearance on her bottom lip. Kami, this girl has no fucking idea how beautiful she is, does she? What she does to him?

"I should get back," Kagome whispers. Turning away she feels the loss of electricity as Kouga's hand falls back to his lap. "You know, before I'm noticed and they send out a search party for me," giggling to herself at the most recent memory of that happening.

Kouga grunts a laugh, not doubting for a moment that the dog would do just that. "Well, you do have a tendency to attract trouble I suppose," he grins, nudging her playfully with his shoulder.

"Are . . . are you making fun of me?" Kagome gapes, a soft blush creeping onto her face over the truth of Kouga's words. Her stomach coils into heated knots at the light, playful nudge he gives her.

Kouga laughs, remembering her words to him. "Maybe a little," he winks at her, mirth dancing wild and untamed in his sizzling eyes. Kagome pushes back against his shoulder, making Kouga chuckle harder, loving the light sweet feeling between them.

Quietly, silently, Kagome makes her way back to camp from where Kouga had dropped her off nearby. Her heart skips several beats at the memory of the way he'd smiled at her, that sexy grin of his that pulsed heat into her belly as he wished her goodnight before slipping back into the shadows. True to his word, Kouga hadn't kissed her, but she can still feel where he'd lingered his palm against the side of her face. No, Kouga hadn't stolen another kiss, but still, somehow, he'd taken a piece of her with him.

From a high perch InuYasha watches Kagome intently, watching the way she moves covertly, her eyes wild with anxiety as she constantly glances up to his tree to see if he's noticed her long absence. Of course he has! He's noticed it for months. Encouraging the hanyou's surly and rough temper with everyone around him as things continued to spiral more and more out of hand with the strange time-traveling priestess. The cause of which InuYasha is still struggling to understand, but the last couple of days, things have been different – a lot different. He'd have to be a complete and utter brainless moron – like that stupid hairy wolf – to have missed the drastic shift in Kagome's demeanor.

Thinking on brainless and hairy . . . InuYasha scans the darkened forests futilely, knowing the wolf is out there somewhere despite not being able to sense him. Kouga is a predator first and foremost, InuYasha has to grudgingly admit, and obviously good at it, but not that good. He can still scent the wolf on Kagome, much stronger this time. The reason as to why that might be burns an angry, jealous pit in the hanyou's stomach.

InuYasha's eyebrows draw together, watching as Kagome carefully nestles into her sleeping bag, and Shippou automatically turns to snuggle next to her for warmth. He's not surprised when her arms entwine around the kit, snuggling him closer. The jealous anger burning in InuYasha's gut is eclipsed only by the deep sense of dread filling his heart as he watches the contented smile that stretches across Kagome's mouth as she drifts off to sleep.


	7. Ch 7 - Taste of Love

**"Taste of Love"**

 **A/Note: June 9 2019**

 _Greetings everyone! I'm so happy and excited to be bringing you the next chapter of Snow White & the Wolf. I've been gone for a while, but hopefully, moving forward, I'll be able to update this story and my other stories much more frequently. _

_As you may know, I had a lot of trouble figuring out the direction this story should take, but I had received so many great suggestions that I was finally able to (more or less) figure out the path of this story. I hope you'll enjoy where my brain is going :)_

 _much love! ~ lady p._

* * *

 ** **-ooOooOooOoo-SW &tW-ooOooOooOoo-** **

A simply adorned room seems almost barren except for low burning candles and what appears to be a waist high, crystal-like water fountain at its center, surrounded by a large basin. A mirror sheen surface of ice shimmers within, reflecting sharp points of light from the candle flames. Semi-transparent images of Kagome, InuYasha, Sango, and the others, sitting around the campfire, glow within its bright surface. The silent images continue to change, shimmering on the reflective veneer; the miko and the hanyou at the edge of the forest talking; a wolf demon and the miko locked in a passionate embrace; the silver-haired hanyou watching the miko from a high perch before the images fade into blackness.

"Do you see what I see, Brother Mojin?" The simply robed elder priest turns to his younger companion. He'd watched the scenes unfold again in the crystal fountain with great interest.

"Yes, Brother Tokoron, I do," a twisted smile replies. They had watched the travelers since they had departed, observing them through the magical fountain. The founts could be found in all the temples belonging to the celestial being known affectionately to the humans living in her realm as, the Snow Queen. Named for her pale, beautiful, and ethereal appearance, her otherworldly beauty holds no equal. Believed to bestow good fortune to newlyweds seeking her blessings of fertility and love, she drew travelers to her temples from near and far. To the youkai nation however, she was known simply as Yuki-Onna, one of the last of her race and extremely cunning.

"That insolent dog thinks he can threaten us like that?!" Tokoron's dark eyes fill with anger, his back teeth grinding. The priests' hearts had long ago been tainted and claimed with the queen's cold breath and are Yuki-Onna's faithful servants, tasked with providing the supposed divine being with her preferred food of choice: The souls of men that believed themselves in love.

Though the reason is unknown to her servants, nothing is more satisfying or intoxicating to their beloved queen then claiming and drinking the souls of those most impassioned lovers. Those whose blood burned with fire and intensity that gave birth to love and that inspired deep passion and even deeper devotion, had a taste and a power that Yuki-Onna craved. Once her touch entered the hearts of such men, their lack of real passion, authentic love, and sincere devotion was revealed. Within that crack of darkness would she slip through her cold breath, claiming them mind, body, and soul. Once claimed by the queen, the soul became her puppet, to consume and use as she pleased, and only death could set it free.

It had been in this pursuit that Yuki-Onna's temples had begun sprouting over the centuries near the base of the majestic and perpetually snow-covered mountains that fed the beautiful rivers coursing through the land. Through her servants and her shrines, spread the myth and legend of the Snow Queen, offering her blessings of fertility and love as the goddess of the mountain to any that came to worship at her doors. In this clever way were the priests able to draw in and provide a continuous supply of fresh new souls for their beloved goddess.

As such, the priests never had need to go out of their way looking for proper candidates, the temples bringing in more than enough eager travelers, but Tokoron considers the group from earlier that day. They hadn't seemed all that promising between the lecherous monk and the two women, never mind the demons that accompanied them. Yuki-Onna preferred men – always men. Human men. Then the wretched silver-haired hanyou had gone and threatened the (supposedly) benign clerics with a rather fear inducing giant sword that had almost made the elder priest soil himself.

As the two men watch the images in the fountain fade, they smile triumphantly at each other, eyes crinkling at the corners. Perhaps they could squeeze something useful out of this group after all and strike a vengeful blow at the same time.

"Well, brother, I do believe I see the potential here for something our lady will find most . . . satisfying," Mojin replies, dipping his head towards his priestly counterpart, knowing what a fright the very proud man had suffered at the hands of the half-demon. Had in fact, seen the elder priest himself washing out the evidence from his robes later that day hidden among the tall barrels of the washing basins.

Tokoron snorts in rapt agreement, arms folding over his chest. He had watched the scenes unfold carefully between the wolf, the miko, and the hanyou.

"I do believe you are right, brother." A pleased, sadistic grin spreads on Tokoron's face, his bristly eyebrows drawing together. "The hanyou will be easy prey for our beloved queen."

Mojin smiles at his companion's improving mood. "It's just a matter of time."

 **-ooOooOooOoo-**

Kouga takes a deep breath. Kami, it's getting harder every fucking time he notices. Harder to walk away, harder to let her go. Letting the cool night wind pass over his sleek fur, he feels the hard ground beneath his large paws, pushing him forward as he runs without the use of his shards, just the power of his own body, his true form. After he'd brought Kagome back to the edge of her camp it had been physically painful to leave her, so hard to say goodbye, to not even kiss her . . . touch her. Never had Kouga needed to run, to let the howling, crackling power of his yoki free as he did tonight.

The wild wind sings in his ears, flowing over the hard muscles of his form as it drives away all the anxious thoughts that threaten to dim the overpowering hum of joy blazing in his heart. Finally, after all this time, Kagome is so close within his reach he can still taste the sweetness of her lips on him, can feel her body pressed hard against his. Kouga's head swims in a delirious haze with the memory of how succulent the taste of Kagome's soft flesh had been grazing beneath his fangs, the sounds she'd made as he'd run his tongue over her. The thoughts send pleasant tremors charging to the end of his tail. So why is there a dark thread of foreboding twisting its way around in his gut, agitating the powerful hum of his yoki?

Now more than ever Kouga knows he needs to put an end to Naraku. As he runs, his thoughts drift over a life with Kagome and what that might actually look like. Something he'd never even dared to fantasize about, had all but given up the dream. And now? Another shudder sweeps through Kouga's body as he replays the feel of Kagome's softest parts clutched firmly in his palms, pulled deep into his mouth as he fed on her. Her shoulder touching his as they sat and talked, the way he'd opened his heart to her, or the crinkles around her eyes as she teased him, infusing every drop of blood in his body with a wild insatiable heat.

He has no idea how far he's run when Kouga finally stops near a small winding river. His large flanks heave with the power of his breath as he dips his muzzle to the cool rushing surface. Lapping up the refreshing water with his large wide tongue, he quenches his mighty thirst. A strange scent wafts past his overly sensitive nose and a low growl rumbles aggressively deep in his chest as Kouga's head snaps up. In a bright surge of light, the large dark wolf begins to glow, quickly shrinking and receding to reveal a more humanoid looking demon, clad in black and gray armor and adorned with brown furs.

"Who goes there?" Kouga calls out into the darkness, a hand balling into a fist at his side. He can't really scent anything, but damn it, he can feel something cold clawing at the edges of his senses. Several moments pass in silence when the ground near the forest line appears to suddenly haze and a low mist begins to crawl slowly towards him, seeming to come from all directions.

"Keh! Nice try, but you're gonna have to do a lot better than some shitty fog if you think you're gonna get the better of me!" Kouga growls, his eyes darting around, looking for any possible threats or sudden movements.

Silence is his only reply.

Kouga's tail snaps angrily behind him, his patience with an enemy that chooses not to show itself growing incredibly thin as his eyes continue to scan his surroundings, the bank of spreading fog growing thicker. A movement behind him, from the river itself, has the wolf twisting and dodging at the last moment, leaping out of the way of a dark shape that flies past him, emerging from a now frozen river as the figure crashes into the ground with a loud battle cry.

"Where the hell did you come from, asshole?" Kouga growls heatedly at the samurai warrior that quickly regains his footing. His dark armored adversary stares at him with a blank, frozen gaze before his eyes narrow in a hard manner, giving the first glimmer of awareness. But instead of speaking, the fighter rushes forward again, striking out. Kouga easily parries the blows; dodging and blocking the quick yet nearly mechanical movements of the warrior.

"Hey, buddy, what the hell's your problem?" Kouga barks, dodging several quick strikes that come at his legs, chest, and arms. The samurai swipes across with his blade that he easily back-steps out of. Growing frustrated and more than a little irritated with the human that refuses to respond except with attacks, Kouga readies his claws.

"Hey, it's your funeral, pal!" Leaping towards the armored figure, he descends with a glowing fist aimed at the warrior's chest. It's the blank, virtually soulless gaze on the ashen face that surprises Kouga before the samurai's blade comes up, blocking the wolf's powerful strike with a bright flash of light.

"What the?" Flipping backwards, Kouga lands in a low crouch, more than a little surprised that a human's weak blade could deflect his blow. His eyebrows snap to an angry point. "Just who the hell are you? What do you want?!"

But the fighter remains silent as Kouga watches the suicidal warrior rush towards him, a battle cry on his pale lips with his blade sweeping before him in quick powerful thrusts. Twisting to the side, the wolf lets his attacker stumble past him, impressed with the samurai's speed and how quickly he spins back around, regaining his position. The warrior quickly lunges again, going for Kouga's legs, but he's expecting that this time as he jumps. Flipping over his combatant, his opponent's blade hits the empty dirt at his feet even as Kouga lands directly behind him. Releasing a roar and a powerful kick to the warriors back, the wolf sends him flying and smashing into the edges of the forest where the large, prickly trees break his fall.

"Had enough?!" Kouga snarls towards his downed foe where the mist begins to suddenly thicken, grower denser, concealing the fallen body from view. The haze of vapor begins to advance, seeming to move with an unusual amount of awareness as it begins to surround the startled wolf demon. Kouga snarls angrily, his head snapping quickly in multiple directions, not knowing where to put his focus.

"What the hell is this?!" He swats at the dense cold fog that quickly nears. Moisture droplets begin to form and freeze on his skin. "Show yourself! Like a real warrior!" he shouts angrily. Kouga's howling yoki expands around him, filling his aura with power as the molten beast snarling deep in his chest pushes forward.

Turning in a circle, he's completely surrounded by the dense fog; the sky, the land, everything around him is totally concealed in white. A brush against his back has Kouga spinning around, making him grow more and more agitated as the bank of cold mist approaches his body. His eyes widen as the rolling mass of white crawls up along his arm, moving towards his face, the thick chilling vapor almost completely covering him.

"What the fuck?" Panic flashes like lightning in a scathing storm that burns through electric blue eyes as the cold fog begins to penetrate into Kouga's nostrils, triggering him to breathe in against his will.

"Wh- _agh_!" He starts to choke, his fist thumping repeatedly against his chest, desperately searching for oxygen as Kouga drops to his knees. His mind begins to haze in darkness and his yoki moans deep within even as images flash behind his eyes, moving faster than the speed burned within his own legs. Faster and faster the images scroll by and all Kouga can do is scratch uselessly at his throat, hunched over on his knees, desperately trying to clear the thick metallic tasting substance from his lungs. The sounds of his choking are nearly smothered by the dense cloud of fog that conceals him completely.

" _Thanks for telling me that story, Kouga. It means a lot to me."_

The memory of Kagome's smile, the flush of her cheeks, and the heat of her kiss blasts through Kouga's memory as surely as a bright sun bursting through a cloud bank. The rolling fog stills as a flash of light ripples through it and a burst of warmth spreads like wildfire through Kouga's chest, rushing through his veins. A sensation so hot and primal it nearly burns him from within. At the blast of heat, the strange fog begins to abruptly roll backwards, drawing out from his lungs and nostrils in a painful surge as it quickly retreats.

Kouga lets out a choked gasping sound as he begins to breathe in deep lungfuls of clean air with harsh intensity. The mist continues to move quickly, thinning into wisps as it draws back into the forest, emptying the clearing before the wolf can even finish regaining his breath. Crouched and panting heavily next to the now flowing river, Kouga's hands clasp at his throat, gathering his breath in ragged gulps.

"W-what . . . the hell . . . was that?"

.

.

.

.

From the forests cover she watches as the powerful wolf demon succumbs to her powers, on his knees he coughs and chokes like all the others. All the males that had thought themselves strong in body and heart, yet weak in both. That is her favorite prey, for only in the darkness of their hearts can Yuki truly sink her power into them, control them, feed from them. She watches curiously from her split essence, both from the forest and from within the fog bank that surrounds the powerful wolf demon.

Like cold wind the mists move along his body and from every angle can she see him, hear him, taste him. _Hmmmmm,_ impressive what she has glimpsed of him, very impressive, her gaze lingering on more than one location. It's been so long since she's hunted among her own races, having focused her vengeance the last few centuries on the pitiful humans. Refusing to ever allow herself to again succumb to the charms of man whose loyalty and courage could be measured by the number of tankards he'd consumed.

The thought triggers an old and painful memory, remembering the night that had been her last disguised as a mortal woman when her human husband had given up his secret, _her_ secret, and in so doing assured the fate of every lying male that dared to claim honor and love for his woman.

She had been more than annoyed when her servants had contacted her regarding some bothersome hanyou. Yet, still curious, Yuki had left her fortress of ice deep in the mountains to descend among the livestock. How surprised she'd been to encounter the wolf demon, fully transformed in all his wicked glory as he ran through her forests, his large paws pounding against the earth. There had been an unnatural glow about him, something that had drawn her in, stirring her curiosity for the first time in centuries. Into his mind and into his heart had she delved, tasting his spirit. How gloriously dark and powerful the sensations that had awoken inside her the moment she had tasted him and drunk from his soul.

A bright scarlet tongue licks across dark violet lips, her long inky hair slowly reverting back to snowy white as she watches the wolf draw in fresh breath from where he had first fallen. It had been the light that had shocked her, burned her, repelling her back when she dove deeper, seeking to draw him into her spell by digging her needles into his heart, claiming his soul. And then the light had burned her! Such love and adoration beaming in the Alpha wolf's heart, for that is who he is she had discovered in her brief sip of his spirit. Kouga, Alpha of the Eastern Dens and in love with a human miko.

Yuki-Onna sneers, spitting to the side in her disgust and anger. The liquid immediately transforms as it leaves her mouth, shaping into a tapered icicle that hurtles into the ground at an impossible speed, sinking deep into the hard surface. The wolf's love had been too powerful, too pure, too incorruptible.

 _How can this be?_ She seethes quietly, having tasted of the wolf's potent life force that had left her panting and delirious for more. And oh, how it had burned when he had regained control of himself, for even that brief moment. The heat of his flames, the love that he carries for this woman, this miko, had almost done permanent harm as it rushed through his soul, blasting her back. Had she not been holding a portion of herself already hidden within the depth of the forest, he most surely would have done irreparable damage.

 _I must have him!_ What a powerful and seductive consort he will make. Such heat in the blood of wolves! Promising truly succulent prey, if only she can find a way to corrupt that which cannot be corrupted. Her eyes narrow on the demon that rises shakily to his feet, his eyes flash around the clearing, but he can't see or sense anything. Of course not, she barely has a scent to detect.

"Kagome."

It's the only word this Kouga speaks in a rush of panting breaths and it both angers and thrills her. Oh yes, such devotion, such loyalty. He would never betray her, not like the short-lived humans that knew nothing of loyalty with the exception of her servants. Yuki had cultivated them well, her dutiful priests, pouring her power deep inside them. They are her eyes, her ears, keeping careful watch for the juiciest of prey. A temple devoted to the goddess of love and fertility, what better disguise could she have conceived for herself?

One by one she freezes the flames of those burning with this fiery passion, turning it to ice in their veins, spreading like an illness into their souls. The nectar of love turned cold has such a powerful and all consuming taste, sweeter and more glorious than anything she had ever fed upon, and the deeper the love, the more intoxicating the flavor. A few of the most succulent she keeps close to her, feeding from them, while using them to satisfy her other . . . needs. A shiver quakes through Yuki's body as she thinks of what it would be like to possess such a wild, powerful creature as this Kouga, to have him whimpering and moaning between her silken thighs, worshipping her as she deserves.

She clucks her tongue against her teeth as the wolf demon speeds off into the night, determined to search out what had attacked him no doubt. A sharp desire grows deep in Yuki's frozen heart, stirring the winds in her bones, hissing aloud as she imagines all manner of play with her soon-to-be new toy.

For now, it will be easier to watch him from a distance. Observe him and this great love of his, this Kagome. A moment will present itself, even if she has to conceive it herself, when the wolf's heart will falter, when the love he has for this woman will fail him, and that crack of darkness will open the way for her. And then, then she will have him. Yuki's tongue sweeps across her bottom lip, eyes filling with eager hunger and anticipation.

It's only a matter of time.


	8. Ch 8 - Curiosity, Meet Dog

****"Curiosity, Meet Dog."****

 ** **A/Note:****

Ah yes, bad, bad puppy!

* * *

 ** **A/Note: Aug 2, 2019****

 _Greetings everyone! I hope your summers are all going well. Mine have been incredibly busy between home renovations and other family obligations so it's been a little challenging to spend as much time writing as I'd like too. But I'm really excited to be posting the next chapter of SW &tW, especially because I've been struggling with certain scenes. I finally decided to say, screw it, lol, and am going with what I have so far. (fingers crossed)_

 _ **~*~*~Thank-you everyone~*~*~** for all your wonderful comments and encouragement to keep this story going! As most of you probably know, I spend most of my energy on W&S but I just like this story too much to give up on it. __I hope you all enjoy this next little installment :)_

 _See you all soon!_

 _xoxo ~ lady p._

* * *

 **-ooOooOooOoo-SW &tW-ooOooOooOoo-**

"I'm telling you, InuYasha, I've never felt such a peaceful aura coming from a place." Miroku takes in a deep cleansing breath as his gaze casts over the lush green trees and wildflowers. A beautiful silver river glides and winds its way through the foliage before weaving and disappearing into the distance around a small stretch of snow covered mountains.

"Keh. I don't see what's so peaceful about it." The hanyou's arms cross in front of him, his gaze casting over the serene landscape without really seeing it.

"Oh, come on, InuYasha," Shippou's head turns from his place on the monk's shoulder. "Even you have to admit it's really pretty out here." The little fox's tail wags with emphasis behind him.

"Keh." InuYasha stares off into the distance, readjusting himself on the grass. "And I don't understand why the hell we gotta sit here, waiting, while the girls soak in the spring," tapping his foot impatiently against the ground.

Miroku turns to face his irritable friend, his gaze flashing with surprise. "Why, InuYasha," arching a perfectly shaped brow, "you're not suggesting we accompany the ladies in the spring, are you?" Bright sparks of light flash excitedly in his eyes.

"What?! Of course not you lecherous monk!" InuYasha barks, quickly running out of patience with his single minded companion.

Losing interest in the conversation, Shippou sighs, releasing an exasperated breath at the squabbling adults. Why are they always fighting? And talking? Didn't they realize there were so many fun games to play and exciting things to do all around them? Shippou's gaze casts over the beautiful landscape noting Kirara asleep under a shaded patch of grass at the base of a large tree so there's no chance of entertainment there. His tail twitches with excitement at a colorful cloud of butterflies in the distance and the little kitsune bounds off, completely entranced.

Miroku focuses on the distressed look on InuYasha's face, finding himself holding back a head shake. He actually feels rather sorry for his friend that often had trouble expressing what was really bothering him. "You know, InuYasha, you could try talking to her," he suggests helpfully.

"Wha-? What are you talking about, Miroku?" Wide golden eyes blink in surprise.

"InuYasha," saying his name more like a sigh. "If you want to kiss and make up with Kagome, you need to be honest with her. Tell her how you feel."

"W-what are you? A-are you serious right now?!" InuYasha splutters, his incredulous gaze almost makes the monk laugh out loud. "Who the hell said I want to kiss her?!" cheeks staining a bright red. "And we ain't fighting, alright!" he glares at the grinning monk.

"My mistake," Miroku nods, closing his eyes in a meditative gesture. The small smile that curls at the corner of his lip makes InuYasha want to scratch his eyes out or punch the monk in the face. The grin on Miroku's face widens. Yes. Definitely punch the monk.

 ** **-ooOooOooOoo-** **

"I don't know, Kagome," Sango splashes the water around her. Taking advantage of the series of small inlets carved out by the river had definitely been a good idea. "That sure sounds like a lot of kissing for not knowing how you feel about someone," she giggles.

"Quiet, Sango!" Heat steals across Kagome's face. What if someone should hear them? Panic beats at her heart at the thought. "I knew I shouldn't have said anything." She ducks herself deeper into the water to hide her burning cheeks.

Sango giggles, she can't help it. "Don't worry, Kagome. Miroku and InuYasha know better after all these years than to come spying on us," she states calmly, working Kagome's sweetly scented soap liberally through her hair. "So . . ." she glances over at her friend that busies herself with a fluffy pink ball made of a strange fibrous material and bound in the center with a thick chord. "Kouga said he wouldn't kiss you again." Sango doesn't miss the sharp inhale of breath Kagome takes as she says it. "That must have been upsetting to hear." The pink glow on her friend's cheeks confirms as much.

"No, it's great, Sango." Kagome runs her loofa gratefully across her skin, loving the feel of it as it scrapes away the dirt and grime of the last several days. It in no way has anything to do with the possibility of running into a certain, way too sexy for his own good, wolf demon. Nope. Not. At. All. "This way we can just get to know each other without it being all weird and stuff," she focuses rather intently on her loofa instead of the heated knots curling and twisting around in her stomach.

"And how is he going to do that . . . exactly?" A single eyebrow rises to meet Sango's wet bangs. "I don't really see InuYasha rolling out the welcome wagon," she grins.

"Hardly," Kagome smirks. "And I'm not sure what Kouga has in mind." In fact, thinking of all the different possibilities of what Kouga might have been thinking had started to make her head hurt. Conveniently enough, that's when memories of how his mouth had felt sucking and tugging on her soft flesh had rippled through her mind making her entire body quiver with need at the memory. The heat from her belly moves lower, pooling between her thighs as they squeeze tight beneath the water. Oddly enough, the sensation seems to relieve the pressure of her headache.

"Kagome?" She startles at Sango's insistent voice, not having realized that the slayer had called her several times already.

"Y-yes, Sango?" Kagome's face burns. Holy shit! Don't start having wet day dreams about Kouga in front of other people! Nothing about that would be good.

Given their state of undress, it's hard for Sango to miss the bright flush that races down Kagome's neck and spreads across her chest, having a pretty good idea of what her friend must have been thinking about. "Oh, no, never mind. It's none of my business," she laughs nervously, working the lather into her hair some more.

"No, come on. Please, Sango, ask me," Kagome encourages, wanting her friend to feel as comfortable sharing with her as she does.

"It's just . . . I know all this with Kouga is very new, but . . . I can't help wondering. What about your feelings for InuYasha?" Now that she's asked it, she's curious to know. Sango knows she isn't the only one to have noticed the changing dynamics between the dog and the miko long before the wolf had gotten his mouth on her.

Kagome releases a raspberry from between her pressed lips. "Wow," she pulls back tightly on the loofa's stretchy chord with one hand while grasping tightly to the fibrous bundle in the other. "Talk about a loaded question," she laughs mirthlessly, releasing the chord and setting the pink loofa sailing towards Sango. It splashes softly as it lands near the slayer, floating atop the surface of the water.

"Sorry," Sango's forehead scrunches. "It's just . . . like you said, you've been by InuYasha's side a long time, and I can't help but notice how . . ." she searches for just the right word, "challenging it's been getting."

Kagome lets out a shaky laugh. "It's been that obvious, huh?"

"Like Miroku on Woman's Festival day," Sango remarks, making her friend laugh, and this time there's warmth in the sound.

"Oh, Sango," the sigh in her name tells the slayer this is going to be a doozy. "I don't even know what to say . . . I know InuYasha has a promise to keep to Kikyo, and I made a promise to InuYasha to stand by his side, but lately I've been thinking . . ." Kagome tucks a stray strand of wet hair behind her ear, "where does that really leave me?"

Sango's head is tipped back as she carefully rinses the soap from her hair. "Kagome?"

"It leaves me in the middle of the forest in the feudal era," Kagome's hands come up, indicating her surroundings, "holding the ghostly hand of a boy that's intent on following his first love into hell or die getting vengeance for her." The hard gaze that comes over Kagome's face tells Sango that she's given this a lot of thought.

"I mean, when I say it out loud like that it just sounds so ridiculous." Kagome shakes her head, fighting back the sarcastic snort that threatens. "And, yet," tears sting her eyes. "Does it make me a horrible person that even though I kissed Kouga I . . . I still have feelings for InuYasha?" she bites her bottom lip in an effort to keep her chin from quivering.

Sango's eyes widen in understanding. "Of course not, Kagome," she swims closer to her distressed friend. "It would be strange if you didn't still have feelings for InuYasha. That's not something you can just turn off," _believe me, I should know,_ she almost adds but holds back. "Wait, is that . . ." both her eyebrows reach for the sky. "Is that why you've been so angry with InuYasha lately?" Sango inquires gently. "Because you've been angry with him about his choice to go with Kikyo?"

A wet track appears beneath Kagome's trembling eye. Sliding down her cheek, it is quickly joined by many others in a silent river. "Y-yes," she hiccups, her welling emotions each racing for breath as she wipes the back of her forearm across her damp face. "I mean . . . t-that stupid jerk!" hurt laces her voice. "Even if he didn't want to be with me, okay fine. I mean it sucks, but I can accept that because I just want him to be happy. But I just can't believe that being happy means g-going to hell." Kagome's face winces at the horrendous thought, struggling to push out the last of her words. "I mean . . . how can hell be b-better than me? Or anyone?"

"Oh, Kagome, I understand," Sango reaches a hand out to clasp her friend by the shoulder, "but it's InuYasha's decision." She feels terrible for her friend because she really does understand. The man she loves is also destined for oblivion if some way isn't found to seal the curse in his hand.

"I know that, Sango, I do. But I'll never stop wanting the best for him, and I guess a part of me never stopped hoping for more because . . . because I thought I loved him so much. I think . . . no matter what happens between us, I'll always love InuYasha." Kagome sniffs, wiping at her eyes again, "In someway." A soft sight escapes her throat. "But then . . ."

Sango notices immediately how quickly Kagome's whole demeanor begins to shift. Her entire mood lightens as her thoughts turn in a different direction. Her tears dry and the harsh breaths fade. No, Sango doesn't miss the changes, not for an instant.

Kagome takes a deep breath. "Then I think about Kouga." She can feel her insides prickling with electrical heat that seems to hit everyone of her cells as she thinks on the wolf. "It's like nothing I've ever felt before." Memories of how they'd talk together, easily and effortlessly, laughing as they shared stories sends a rush of joy surging through her. "Kouga is just . . . I don't know how to say it . . ." Kouga's deep grunting kisses and incredibly hot hands on her skin play out on her body as surely as in her mind, sending a shot of ecstasy spiking through her as the memories play out. Warm static ripples over Kagome's body, dimpling her skin. Sango doesn't miss that either.

"A different kind of animal?" the slayer smirks, dancing her eyebrows.

Kagome laughs, feeling lighter. "Definitely."

"Kagome!" Shippou's voice calls out from somewhere in the distance. The two women smile at each other, their conversation effectively coming to an end as the little kitsune's voice gets steadily closer.

"Over here, Shippou!" Kagome calls out as she and Sango finish rinsing before finally exiting the waters.

.

.

.

.

InuYasha's ears twitch from his hidden position in the high tree. He hadn't met to stumble into their conversation, had only meant to see where the kit had gotten off to and find out what exactly was taking the women so long.

" _And yet, does it make me a horrible person that even though I kissed Kouga I . . . I still have feelings for InuYasha?"_

It had taken everything in his power to maintain his composure at Kagome's words. He'd known something had happened with the damn wolf, but not this! The thought both sends a roaring tempest of jealous anger and crippling sadness rushing through him, triggering his yoki's fierce possessiveness. There's no denying that he has feelings for the strange and endearing miko that had unsealed him from the tree, giving him his life back – not to mention his inheritance. There was just something about her stubborn fearlessness that InuYasha admired greatly even as it had first irritated him.

Damn it! He'd been so focused on his mission and Kikyo that he hadn't realized how hard it was for Kagome, knowing that one day he'd leave her to follow his first love into hell. InuYasha shakes his head, _First love,_ because that is what she had been, and Kagome . . . InuYasha can feel the blade in his heart twisting as he realizes how easily the truth comes to him after pushing it away for so long. Kagome is the second woman he's ever loved. In fact, loves. His claws scrape against the tree he's perched in, his mind a disturbing chaos of thoughts and emotions. Some part of him had always assumed there would be time to explore his feelings for Kagome, but when exactly was he going to do that if he'd already agreed to go with Kikyo?

No wonder Kagome's been so upset with him, so angry. But, why not say something? Why not talk to him? Why go running into the arms of that brainless, hairy oaf?! The angry possessive part of him wonders what the hell Kagome could possibly see in Kouga anyways. Didn't she know what guys like him wanted? What they were known for? Didn't she understand that was part of the reason he tried so hard to keep the wolf at bay?!

InuYasha works hard to fight back the growl that threatens in his chest. He knows he has no real right to be angry, he has no claim. He'd sworn himself to another, and yet, hadn't Kagome promised to stay by his side? The thought stirs a wave of jealous anger in him, not wanting to admit to himself how selfish the desire really is; to keep Kagome ever at his side and out of reach, especially from that dirty flea-ridden wolf. For deep down, in the beating heart of truth, InuYasha knows he would prefer anyone else at Kagome's side if he couldn't have her, anyone except the wolf. _Kami, please, anyone else but him_.

Seeing Kagome and Sango make to exit the pool, InuYasha moves silently and quickly from his perch, allowing them to dress and gather their things in private. He makes his way back towards Miroku, his heart a vortex of raging feelings and desires that threatens to suck the life from his soul.

 **-ooOooOooOoo-**

"Hey, guys!" Kagome calls out, catching up to Miroku and InuYasha that sit along the green hillside. Her damp hair is curled up in a loose bun atop her head. Kirara perks up from her shady spot near a tree, her little ears twitching at the arrival of the women. "Wow, it sure is pretty out here, isn't it?" Kagome smiles, not noticing InuYasha's posture that suddenly stiffens.

"Actually, I was commenting earlier on the beauty surrounding me." Miroku's dark indigo gaze flashes with a penetrating heat as they sweep across and connect with Sango's that is walking with Shippou just behind Kagome, causing cherries to dimple on the slayer's cheeks.

InuYasha snorts at the monk's typical behavior, his focus turning back to the smiling priestess. It's an enormous effort to maintain his neutral expression, not letting on to Kagome that he knows anything of what he's heard. She would sit him into oblivion if she ever found out he knew which is why he'd never moved so fast in his life getting back to the monk.

 _Fuck!_ Hands ball at InuYasha's side. He knows technically he doesn't have a right to be angry at what he's learned. He'd made it clear to Kagome where his commitments have always lain, but . . . why does it hurt so fucking much then?! Why does it fuel that deep, possessive part of him with a dark, snarling intensity he's rarely ever felt before?

"I thought everyone was in a big rush to get to the next village so you could all sleep in proper beds, remember?" InuYasha barks roughly, trying to breathe through the thoughts and emotions that are obliterating the inside of his head, turning his mind and his heart into an indistinguishable mass. Talk to her, Miroku had said, tell her how you feel. _Keh,_ InuYasha's claws dig into his palms nearly drawing blood that are thankfully concealed by the long sleeves of his robe. How the hell is he supposed to share his feelings when the entire world has tilted and he barely knows what they are?

"Oh, right, sorry," Kagome smiles tentatively, swaying back on her heels. "It's just so pretty out here, like something out of a fairy tale, don't you think?" grinning as she gazes around her.

"Yeah, really fucking picturesque," InuYasha gruffs with heat, earning him a raised eyebrow from the priestess.

Kagome trembles inside. Why is InuYasha acting so strange? So cold? Hadn't they made peace between them last night? So why can she feel so much frustration and anger radiating from him? A brief flicker of fear washes through her. Is it possible that he'd overhead her conversation with Sango? No, she knows InuYasha wouldn't do that to her, he would respect her too much to do that. Kagome briefly wonders if guys can get P.M.S. and then she freezes in her thoughts – her eyes flickering to the sky.

"Oh, InuYasha," Kagome's hands fly to her mouth. "I'm so sorry!"

"Huh?" the hanyou blinks. Wait, did he miss something?

"I . . . I forgot," Kagome blushes, biting the corner of her lip, feeling awful that she'd let herself be so consumed with thoughts of Kouga that she'd forgotten about InuYasha's moon cycle. It was always best to be more cautious on the nights that InuYasha lost his youkai strength and his ability to wield the Tessaiga. He was always a little more agitated and surly around those days.

It takes a second for InuYasha to realize what Kagome's talking about as her eyes keep casting towards the bright sky. Incredible! He'd been so distracted by the strange goings on the last couple of days that for the first time ever he'd completely lost track of the moon phases.

"Whatever, Kagome, it's not a big deal," he looks away. For once actually relieved that his cycle is upon him. At least it'll explain away any strange behavior on his part.

"Kagome?" Sango's brow arches quizzically as she catches the little fire cat that jumps into her arms. "What did you forget?"

"Nothing!" InuYasha barks, turning to continue walking down the path they'd abandoned earlier that morning.

"Ah, yes, I believe I understand, Kagome." Miroku nods thoughtfully, his gaze drifting to the sky as well. "Tomorrow night the moon will be new and InuYasha will be vulnerable."

"I said shut the fuck up!" said hanyou yells from up the road.

"Oh!" Sango's eyes round with understanding. InuYasha was always a little more testy around the new moon, not that anyone could blame him.

The little group hurries after the quickly walking dog demon. "Come on, InuYasha," Kagome laughs, catching up to him and tugging on the red of his sleeve to slow him down. "Let's hurry to the next village. I bet if we're fast enough, we won't have to be stuck on the road tonight," she smiles sweetly at him, wrapping a hand around his upper arm.

InuYasha's heart trips when Kagome suddenly runs up alongside him, her hand curling around his bicep as she squeezes him. It's been so long since she's done that.

"Keh, what are you saying, Kagome? That I'm weak and helpless and you all have to get to higher ground?" he growls, but without any real heat.

Kagome grins at his reply, knowing exactly what he's doing. "Awe, come on, InuYasha. Think how nice a real home cooked meal is gonna taste." She knows that the night before the new moon usually meant that the hanyou's strength would already be starting to wane, but that wasn't something Kagome would dare bring up to him. Sometimes you just had to improvise.

"Oh, yeah?" InuYasha grunts, noticing Kagome doesn't let go of his arm. "And who exactly is going to be cooking this home cooked meal?" his eyes narrow on her by a fraction.

Sango laughs. "Whoever Miroku manages to _help_ when we arrive, I imagine," exchanging knowing smiles with Kagome.

"Yeah, and it'll probably just happen to be the nicest house in town," Shippou giggles, riding along on the monk's shoulder.

"Really, I don't know to what you are all referring too," Miroku replies dismissively. "Maybe once that happened, I admit. Twice at the most."

"Riiiight," InuYasha taunts, earning him a glare from the monk that the dog demon finds he rather enjoys.

"So?" Kagome asks, nudging the hanyou in the shoulder.

"So . . . what?" InuYasha asks, pausing in his stride when Kagome does.

"You know, to get to the next village as fast as we can." A playful grin tugs the corner of Kagome's mouth, her eyes glinting, hinting at something more.

InuYasha raises both eyebrows at her. Is he missing something again?

"Wanna race?" Kagome's eyes light with excitement as she nods towards an already transformed Kirara where a grinning Sango is quickly climbing astride. After all the time she's spent in the hanyou's company, Kagome knows that sometimes the best way to help InuYasha was to make it seem like you weren't helping him at all.

InuYasha's eyes widen, a rush of adrenaline rushing through him as he realizes what Kagome is asking. It's been so long since they've done that, so long since Kagome had felt easy enough around him to actually want to _play._ It was the first thing he had noticed tapering off that had really bothered him, even more than the arguments that had inevitably increased between them.

"Come on, Sango, let's go!" Shippou shouts leaning forward over Kirara's large head, eyes bright with excitement. "We gotta smoke InuYasha!" he cries out, feeling Miroku finally scrambling aboard and settling himself behind the slayer.

White triangular ears swivel quickly atop silver hair. "You heard the twerp, Kagome," InuYasha smirks, squatting down before the grinning priestess. "Let's smoke 'em," spheres of molten gold spark with excitement, burning wild with joy.

Kagome giggles, quickly climbing onto InuYasha's back even as Kirara flies off at top speed, her passengers in tow. Her entire being flares with happiness, realizing how long it's been since they've done this. How long since they've all just had some fun.

"Come on, InuYasha. We've got this!" Kagome cheers, squealing and laughing with delight as he takes off at top speed after the soaring fire cat.

 **-ooOooOooOoo-**

The trees and sky blow by in a whirl of chaotic color as Kouga continues to scour the surrounding areas. Back-tracking his steps, he's unable to detect anything of the strange mist or warrior that he'd encountered. Finding only traces of an unusual, sharp metallic scent that reminded him of the deadly fog that had permeated his nostrils. It tended to linger faintly around temple grounds with no discernible source, and each time Kouga had detected it, it had driven a bone cold chill penetrating through his body. As he passes through the scattered villages and open roads spread throughout the unnaturally beautiful lands, a queerness plucks at the wolf's instincts he can't quite put his finger too.

 _Something doesn't feel right._ The sensation scratches at the edges of Kouga's senses, teasing and irritating the dark smoldering beast within. The sound of wagon wheels rumbling down the uneven road reaches his ears, distracting him. His powerful eyesight and hearing focuses on two human women and a male traveling at a leisurely pace upon a small wagon being pulled by two chestnut colored mares.

"Really, Hana, my love, you can't go believing everything you hear. Especially not from that old coot," the large, middle-aged man with a dark top-knot laughs with amusement at the flushing woman seated next to him on the bench. The clopping sounds of the horse's hooves echo along the path.

Hana's gaze narrows on her husband. "Come on, even you have to admit it's strange for Eito to have just suddenly taken off like that – without a word, without travel provisions. He was about to be married for heaven's sake! What could possess a man to do something like that?" Feeling very frustrated with her husband at the moment.

"What can I tell you, sweetheart? Maybe he got cold feet," he shrugs indifferently. "It's not a pleasant thought, but these things happen."

"Oh, don't be ridiculous, Hiroto," the second woman, who looks almost exactly like Hana, shakes her head dismissively at the stubborn man. "Eito was crazy about Lilith, and he's not the first to suddenly disappear like that," she waves her hands emphatically in the air. "Husbands have left families, warriors have left their posts, all without a word or a single mon to their names, never to be heard from again!" She stares hard at the skeptical gaze of her sister's husband. "Now you don't think that's strange?"

Hiroto lets out an exasperated breath. "Actually, what I think is strange is my wife's sister always thinking . . ." he's cut off by his wife gripping his arm – hard.

"Hana!" he gruffs, "I wasn't fighting with her. I was just . . ." he turns to glare at his wife, but the moment he does he notices her ashen face staring off, somewhere behind him, and it makes the burly man take a thick swallow though he's not sure why. His gaze flickers next to his wife's now silent sister, a blessing he's rarely ever experienced. He takes in Akira's wide, startled eyes. The scream that abruptly tears from her lungs startles him, causing him to jerk backwards and accidentally snap the reins.

" _Demon!"_ Akira shrieks, pointing directly behind Hiroto. At the woman's terrified screech and the hard snap of the reins, the horses rear wildly, whinnying their anxiety and terror before lunging forward with all their strength. Pushing against their harness, the wagon lurches forward. Hiroto's head snaps in the direction Akira is pointing just as the horses surge forward, knocking him backwards and into the hay of his wagon. All he can hear is screaming and shouting from Hana and Akira as the wagon takes off bouncing along the road at an incredible speed.

"Faster! _He's going to eat us!_ _"_ Akira screams, pounding at her sister's back that had thankfully been quick enough to reach for the reins when Hiroto had tumbled backwards into the cart.

" _Hiroto_ _!_ _"_ Hana shrills, hanging desperately onto the reins as the horses run at full gallop, the travel cart bouncing furiously behind them.

Attempting to right himself in the unstable wagon, Hiroto's head finally pokes out of the bundle of hay, spitting out bits of straw. His gaze lands on a tall imposing figure, staring at them from across the distance atop a small hill rise. An armored man, covered in large tufts of fur stands boldly with arms crossed, a long thick furry appendage flashes behind him. The demon warrior stares at them with an amused smirk until they disappear from sight.

Kouga shakes his head at the flurry of activity that erupts when the humans finally catch sight of him. The way that human male had tumbled head over feet into the back of his wagon had definitely been entertaining, even with the screaming of those damn noisy women. He watches the wagon disappear speedily over the next rise with mild amusement when a thought triggers in his mind. It's hard and uncomfortable as it settles in his stomach.

 _Is that the kind of reaction Kagome can expect if she's with me?_ The wayward thought dims the bright glow in Kouga's heart. He could care less what humans thought of him or how fast they ran from him. Hell, he'd always preferred it that way, but things are different now. Thoughts of Kagome having to endure taunts and ridicule because of him had never occurred to him. Kouga growls to himself, stomping out the unwelcome thought.

A flash of yoki energy deeper within the forest snaps his attention back to the present moment. He peers towards the source but sees nothing else, only thick vegetation. Deciding not to let the unpleasant thoughts rattle him, Kouga moves in the direction of the disturbance to investigate. Then his next stop will be to see Kagome so he can let her soothing presence ease this unnameable ache that has been building steadily inside him.

 _I'm coming Kagome._


	9. Ch 9 - Feeding the Wolf

**"Feeding the Wolf"**

 **A/Note: September 26, 2019**

 _Greetings everyone! I hope you've all had an enjoyable summer! I can hardly believe that fall is upon us (cry!)_

 _I've been trying to work on my stories, but I've hit a bit of a wall as some sad events have occurred in my family. Mom is good (thank goodness!) but grief it seems, is a constant friend to my family these last few years. As always, it's the writing that pulls me back out and all the great people I've met here that encourage me to always keep moving towards the light. Since I haven't been able to write much, I've decided to at least post the chapters I had written before, instead of leaving you guys hanging. I'm hoping this will spark my drive and creativity again, and help me to continue writing._

 _In the meantime, I hope this little chapter update finds each of you well. I look forward as always, to hearing your thoughts._

 _Much love! ~ lady p._

* * *

 **-ooOooOooOoo-SW &tW-ooOooOooOoo-**

A green hillside blooming with vibrant wild flowers that sway in the light breeze catches brightly colored plastic wrappers that tumble over the shoots of grass. They skitter past a yellow carrier where a thick fluffy ginger tail twitches on a small body that bobs within the depths of the unusually large container.

"Nuh-uh, InuYasha. It doesn't count 'till we actually get to the village, and you know it!" Shippou sticks his tongue out at the hanyou before resuming his digging in Kagome's yellow pack. Having stopped to rest and relieve themselves – again, Shippou takes the opportunity to scour out anymore of Kagome's lollipops.

"Whatever, brat." InuYasha stretches out along the incredibly beautiful hillside, his claw picking between his teeth to dislodge part of the jerky he'd eaten. "You don't really think you guys can beat me in an endurance race, do ya?" smirking at the little fire cat sitting next to the still searching kitsune.

Kirara mewls in her little voice, her twin tails shake behind her.

"Hey, what do you want from me? It's not my fault you're carrying around all that dead weight," InuYasha scoffs at her.

Kirara mewls a little louder, a high pitched purr trilling through her.

InuYasha laughs out loud just as Shippou's head pops out of the carrier, lollipop in hand. "What do you mean by 'hot air,' Kirara?" the little kitsune blinks curious eyes at the furry little demon.

"Don't worry about it, kid," InuYasha chuckles, sharing a grin with the fire cat. "Uh, just don't repeat that to the monk."

Miroku watches InuYasha and Shippou resting on the hillside, having excused himself to take advantage of the brief respite and spend some time meditating. He lets out a resigned sigh. Clearing his mind is not coming easy today. His gaze drifts towards the copse of trees where Sango and Kagome had gone to relieve themselves. Something has been going on between those two, always sneaking off together to whisper and talk, a lot more than they usually did. And it's been nearly impossible not to notice the little permanent grin that's been etched on Kagome's face the last couple of days. It doesn't take much for Miroku to figure out that Kagome's seeming glow just happens to coincide with the arrival of a particular wolf demon.

Taking a deep breath, Miroku attempts to clear his mind again, but his thoughts continue to drift back to the little copse of trees in the distance. Seeming to be the norm lately, the girls are taking an incredibly long time to do anything together. Whatever the situation may be, he has a funny feeling that the next time Kouga happens upon them, things might get extremely complicated, rather quickly.

Miroku exhales a loud breath. _I sure hope this doesn't get bloody._

 ** **-ooOooOooOoo-** **

The bush rattles as Kagome moves behind it, doing her best to not accidentally step where she'd just used the facilities. If a patch of ground behind a large array of bushes could actually be considered facilities of any kind. These were the few moments she really missed the 21st century.

"I don't know, Sango, it seems strange," she calls out, hearing the slayer already finishing up and shuffling around. "The way he was talking last night, how adamant he was about spending more time with me." Carefully stepping out from around her particular bush, Kagome takes a moment to adjust her skirt and top. "It just seems odd that we haven't seen him yet."

Sango can't help but grin at her friend. All morning Kagome had been nearly spinning in her own little whirlwind of conflicted feelings as to whether or not she even wanted Kouga to show up, but as the day wore on the miko had become more and more anxious, though she was doing an excellent job of hiding it. From everyone except Sango of course that had no trouble reading the smitten priestess.

"I wouldn't worry too much, Kagome. Knowing Kouga he's probably out tracking down a lead on Naraku or something," she smiles reassuringly at her friend.

Kagome pumps a bit of sanitizer onto her hands from a small squeeze bottle she'd brought with her and rubs the liquid thoroughly into her palms. Tipping the small plastic container in Sango's direction, the slayer shakes her head, politely declining, not surprising Kagome in the least. Sango didn't particularly enjoy the sterile, chemical scent of the product, nor did InuYasha or Shippou for that matter, so she always tried to apply it away from the hanyou and kitsune and their very sensitive noses.

"Yeah, you're probably right." Kagome laughs in an attempt to disguise the flutter of nerves in her belly. She can't help but feel like she's been sitting by the phone all day, waiting for it to ring, only she's waiting for that cool sizzling tingle at the edge of her senses. A sensation she'd never imagined feeling such a confusing array of emotions over.

"You do seem a lot better though," Sango smiles, having noticed the easier communication between Kagome and InuYasha. Translation: no more yelling. "You seem . . . less conflicted."

Kagome's eyes widen a fraction. "I do?"

"Yeah, like a weight has been lifted off your shoulders, or am I wrong?" Sango peers knowingly at her friend as she leans against the tree trunk behind her. The boys can wait a few minutes more.

"No, you're not wrong," Kagome nods, letting out a breath, moving closer to the slayer. "I guess I didn't realize how much I was stressing myself out over everything, like I was supposed to make some kind of immediate decision. But after talking with Kouga last night, and getting all that stuff about InuYasha off my chest . . . I don't know, I feel like I can just enjoy what I'm feeling right now. Like I can get to know Kouga better as I go because I realize there's no rush."

"So, the pressure's off, huh?" Sango grins at her.

"Exactly," Kagome laughs lightly.

Sango cocks her head to the side. "And what about InuYasha?"

Kagome inhales deeply before releasing the breath, almost as if she were steeling herself for something unpleasant. "He's my friend," she replies, "and . . ."

"And?" Sango's head tips forward, encouraging the miko when she stalls in her words.

"And . . . I don't know what else to say, Sango. InuYasha's made it very clear that he's committed to Kikyo, and I know I was okay with that . . . at first." Kagome releases another deep breath. "I guess as I became less okay with it, I started to get angry and I lashed out at him, but I'm realizing that I was really just angry at myself."

"At yourself?" Sango repeats with surprise.

Kagome nods slowly, amazed that it's taken her so long to figure it out. "Yeah. Angry for letting myself continue to feel so unhappy inside while pretending to be okay on the outside, and . . . and I just can't do that anymore." It had taken Kouga to finally show her how unhappy she'd been and how much _more_ she wanted from life.

Sango dips her head in silent understanding, knowing that sometimes a person's greatest enemy was themselves. Oh, yes. She'd definitely learned that lesson the hard way over the years.

"I mean," a faint pink flushes Kagome's cheeks as she leans back against the adjacent tree, her hands tucked behind her. "InuYasha's never even tried to kiss me," thinking on the fantasy she'd carried for so many years, only to have it come to nothing. "But, I'm finding my peace with it. I'm okay." Thanks of course to the help of a certain wolf demon.

A thoughtful look passes over Sango's gaze as she considers everything Kagome's said, unable to deny the truth of her words. "And if he does?" tilting her head at the miko.

"Does what?" The scrunched look on Kagome's face makes Sango laugh.

"What if InuYasha tries to kiss you?" More than anything Sango wants to make sure that her friend is taking her time to consider all her options, to be sure of how she feels.

Kagome's face blazes with renewed heat. "Oh, Sango, that's never going to happen," she half snorts, half laughs, waving a hand dismissively in the air. Pushing off the tree, she turns her back to the slayer, making to walk back towards the others, but Kagome's surprised at the feel of something tugging her sleeve. She spins back around and her gaze locks with Sango's serious one that stares intently at her.

"Kagome," Sango speaks slowly, making sure her friend is really listening to what she's saying. "What if InuYasha tries to kiss you?" Surely the hanyou will figure out something is going on between the miko and the wolf especially if Kouga suddenly keeps showing up. And who knows how InuYasha will react when he realizes that he just might be losing Kagome forever.

Nibbling her bottom lip, Kagome's eyes well with emotion. "That's all I've ever wanted," she whispers. "For InuYasha to feel even a fraction for me of what I've felt for him." She glances to the ground, gathering her shattered strength like kindling from the forest floor. "But, now . . ." Kagome swallows thickly, looking back to her friend. "Everything is so different now. _I feel_ so different, and I . . . I just don't know, Sango," she laughs nervously, trying to play off the conflicting sensations the idea brings up.

How can she possibly put into words everything Kouga makes her feel? When he had unexpectedly whirled into her orbit all those years ago, spinning her world end over end, he had changed the landscape of everything she'd known and felt. And when he kissed her, touched her, he'd broken open her world revealing the splintered pieces of her heart. But instead of feeling lost and confused, it was like somehow she felt whole again. She felt . . . found. Like all the fractured pieces of her soul had merged back together the moment Kouga kissed her. The moment she opened herself up to loving him, changing her world forever.

Sango watches the array of emotions that play over Kagome's face carefully. "Well, then I sure hope that wolf of yours hurries back," she grins. "You know, so you two can get to know each other better," she winks at her friend.

Kagome's smile stretches for miles at Sango's turn of phrase. _M_ _y wolf._ _S_ omething about it makes her heart thump rapidly in her chest, flushing warmth through her body.

"Yeah, if he hasn't gotten himself into trouble," she giggles along with the slayer, knowing Kouga's penchant for attracting trouble near matched her own.

 ** **-ooOooOooOoo-** **

Moving through the dense foliage, Kouga tracks the flash of yoki power he'd sensed. He stops abruptly the moment the temple comes into view, his hackles rising. It's the same one from yesterday where he'd encountered Kagome and he'd given her his flower. His heart does a little cyclonic spin at the memory – the place where he'd stolen that kiss.

The strong scent of humans moving among the grounds carries to his nose; several females walk about the perimeter, out of sight. Kouga inhales more deeply, his eyes flickering closed for a moment. A brief impression of the humans closest to him based on heat signatures, air flow, and extra-sensory perception flashes behind his eyelids.

Two humans, male, one middle-aged, one younger, both fairly healthy. They are located in the main chamber closest to him, standing near to each other. The information blazes almost mechanically through Kouga's demonic mind, processing all the data it receives through his senses at incredible speeds. It's then he smells it, the strange, sharp almost metallic scent he'd detected during his battle with the warrior and the mysterious fog. It hangs faintly in the air, stirring every cell in his blood with a rush of power. Pointy ears twitch as Kouga adjusts his hearing to the sound of the humans talking.

" _I don't know, she didn't say,"_ a deep voice speaks _._

" _If they continue at this incredible pace they're sure to arrive at the village before nightfall."_ Another, less gruff and slightly younger sounding voice replies. The tone clearly respectful of the declaration.

The first voice snorts in agreement. _"Indeed. Hopefully our lady will have arrived by then if she doesn't get . . . distracted. Then we'll see who has the last laugh,"_ the deeper, older voice scowls. Kouga can sense the darkening energies that belong to that voice filtering through the air.

" _But, what if he should resist? He's no weakling after all,"_ the younger voice seems to consider.

" _Please, you saw in the mirror the same as I. His heart is angry and conflicted. He'll be easy prey for our beloved Snow Queen."_

Kouga's eyes pinch at the sides, his brow furrowing. _Who the hell is that?_

" _You're right, brother,"_ the voice responds in a snickering tone. _"The hanyou doesn't stand a chance."_

Kouga's body tenses at the word. _I swear by every kami known to man they better not be talking about mutt face._ The wolf holds back the angry growl in his throat at the thought of the stupid dog doing something to endanger his woman.

" _But, what of the monk and the two strange women he had with him?"_ the voice continues. _"All had given the impression of being quite capable fighters. Well, except for that silly little fox."_

Kouga can feel the exact moment his breath fails him – the eyes of his inner beast snapping wide open. A rush of molten flames sear through his body, pumping blast after blast of power coursing through his blood, the edges of his vision turning crimson.

"If they stand with the hanyou then our lady will no doubt make quick work of them too," Tokoron replies gruffly in his deep voice. His light swishing robes make a soft rustling sound as he walks across the chamber, away from the crystal fountain. "Just as they deserve if you ask me. That miko was dressed practically like a concubine! Disgraceful, walking around so brazenly like that, and with demons no less!" his voice clearly offended.

A massive wave of heat and darkness begins to surround the temple.

"B-brother," sweat breaks out on Mojin's forehead, rolling quick and fast down the back of his neck. "D-do you feel –" He's cut off by a deafening snarl that rips through the silence of the temple just as a dark shadow sweeps past him, knocking him to the ground. The younger priest instantly curls in on himself, cowering with fear as he covers his head with his arms in an attempt to block out the terrifying sound and the intense aura of danger that flares around them.

A liquid shadow moves through the temple in a blur, sending Tokoron flying backwards and a startled cry tearing from his throat as he collides hard with the wall at his back. He hits it with a loud grunt as he slides down the smooth hard surface, slumping to the ground. Moaning in pain, he watches helpless as the growling, prowling shadow moves steadily closer, revealing two glowing eyes that burn like torches from within the slowly receding darkness.

Kouga's skin feels hot and prickly as he fights the sensation to transform into his true form and tear the evil, weak, worthless male to pieces with his own fangs for his ignorant, disrespectful words regarding the woman he loves. And for posing a threat to her? The dark fires buried deep within his being threaten to overtake his control with the fury burning his blood. Instead, Kouga holds his humanoid shape – with incredible effort – as he moves slowly closer, letting the power of his dark aura and predatory growl strike fear into the cowering monk's heart. Fighting back the snapping jaws of his yoki, Kouga's muscle corded arm shoots forward, his bicep and forearm flexing with tense muscles as his large hand curls around the man's neck. With barely any effort, he lifts the dazed, terrified human in his grasp, slamming him hard against the stone wall at his back.

A strangled moan escapes Tokoron's lips, struggling for breath as he dangles helplessly before the wolf demon. His hands flail at the iron grip that bands around his throat, restricting his breath and his movements, forcing the petrified priest to stare deep into the line of sight of Kouga's blistering glare; an uncontrolled inferno burning in a sea of darkness. Potent fear seeps into Tokoron's scent, unknowingly enticing the predator before him.

"Now, I'm only going to say this once, human." Kouga's low threatening growl bristles over the holy man's ice flushed skin like spiked thorns, raising the flesh. "I haven't eaten in two days and I'm starved." His tails swishes behind him even as his lips curl back revealing gleaming, lengthening canines in an ominous display. He can feel the hard swallow the loathsome male attempts to take beneath his crushing palm and the firestorm burning within his glare sizzles brighter. Leaning closer, the coals at the center of Kouga's flaming eyes burn deep into the petrified human, his voice filling with dark, deadly promise. "And you're going to tell me everything I want to know," his grip tightens further around the man's throat that makes a choking sound as he struggles for breath, his face flushing nearly violet. "Or I'm going to stop and have myself something to eat," a flash of pink tongue sweeps over Kouga's lips, a feral smile sparking on his dark features, "right fucking now."

A distinct smell of ammonia fills the air.

 ** **-ooOooOooOoo-** **

"Ha! You're going to have to do better than that, Sango!" InuYasha calls out over his shoulder at the slowly receding form of the fire cat.

"She's probably got her hands full," Kagome giggles at his ear, her arms clasped tightly around his shoulders.

"With that lech?" InuYasha grunts with amusement. "Absolutely."

They'd made great time with the sun just starting to drop low in the sky. He's not sure how long they've run for, Kirara's stamina could even outmatch his own on some days, but it had been good to run, to feel Kagome pressed close to him. The hurt and anger he'd been feeling had somehow melted under the litany of her laughter as she talked easily with him in his ear, teasing the others each time they passed them, only to have the same done to them in turn when Kirara would put on a burst of speed.

Not once had InuYasha thought about what he'd overheard, focusing only on the joy of having Kagome laughing and beaming next to him, cheering him on. Why is it only now that he's starting to understand just how much he enjoys being around her? How easy it is? The feel of her against his back is so natural, it's like she's a part of his body. InuYasha's grin widens as his keen eyesight takes in the barely visible village in the distance, just at the edges of his powerful vision.

InuYasha turns his head to the side so Kagome can hear him better, pushing back the serious thoughts for a time. "Hey, I think I can see the village."

"Really?" Kagome attempts to peer into the distance, but all she sees is the road. "You've got way better eye –" she cuts off abruptly as a familiar, long awaited tingle – cool wind tickling over feathers, erupts at the edges of Kagome's senses, slamming her heart so hard against her chest it hurts. She inadvertently squeezes her grip on InuYasha's shoulders at the eruption of emotions that detonate in her body, shaking her limbs. The powerful tingle gets steadily stronger as it moves quickly closer, ramping up the speed of her heart with every breath.

"Kagome?" It's impossible for InuYasha not to notice Kagome's sudden shift and tightening grip. "What's wrong?" He turns his gaze to look at her, but she's staring off into the distance, eyes wide while her heart pounds a furious rhythm against his back, echoing in his ears. And then he smells it. A scent that InuYasha is sure will forever twist the emotions writhing in his gut into something insensible and unpredictable. A low growl vibrates at the back of his throat, his speed slowing down enough that Kirara suddenly soars past them.

"Ha, ha, InuYasha!" Shippou sticks his tongue out at the half demon as they fly past, but the hanyou ignores him, coming to a full stop just as a large cyclone of wind appears on the horizon line. The fine hairs on the back of InuYasha's arms and legs tremble, the sensation crawling up his spine. Something doesn't feel right.

"Good job, Kirara!" Sango smiles, patting at the cat's large furry side that rumbles contently in reply.

"Yeah, Kirara! That'll show him!" Shippou trills with laughter, rubbing the fire cat between her eyes.

"Sango, do you feel that?" Miroku asks, turning to gaze behind him. Swiveling her gaze in the direction Miroku is looking, Sango sees the red of InuYasha's armor receding quickly into the distance.

"Why did he stop?" she asks, feeling Kirara suddenly slow beneath her as well.

"I'm not sure, Sango, but I have a feeling it's nothing good." Miroku's eyes narrow on the hanyou that has definitely stopped, noticing that Kirara is already banking around and flying back towards the dog demon. As they get closer, they spy two familiar canines battling on the side of the road.

"Oh no," Sango's gaze widens at the savage scene unfolding in the distance.

Miroku shakes his head. "And here comes the bloodshed."


	10. Ch 10 - Battlefield of Love

**"Battlefield of Love"**

 **A/Note: Oct 3, 2019**

 _Hi everyone! I just wanted to thank you for all you wonderful and encouraging comments! Knowing that you're enjoying the story and eager for its continuation keeps me determined to get this out, regardless of whatever else is going on. I may be entertaining you for a half hour or so, but you guys are the ones that keep me busy daily and my mind off of things I can't change, so can I just say thank you for that? You're saving my sanity._

 _I have only one more chapter after this that was (mostly) ready to go, so I'm trying to get back into the feel of this story to keep it going. In that pursuit, I've gone and reread SW &tW (which I haven't done in ages) and I'm sure that none of you will be surprised to know that I had to tweak a little here and there, lol. Not lots, just some occasional words I didn't like anymore or discovering misplaced commas and things, I think I really am getting better at that XD For those of you that are new to my writing, English is **not** my first language so sometimes I get confused with grammar and punctuation (as my old high school english teacher would attest too) so thank you for your patience as I go through these growing pains :)_

Also, I've started naming these chapters since they're starting to accumulate and it helps to keep them organized in my head. I think you'll find the title for this chapter, quite apt ;-)

 _Okay, that's all for now! I really liked how this next chapter came out and I hope you feel the same._

 _Sending tons of love to all my awesome readers :) ~ lady p._

* * *

 **"All's fair in love and war, and this is bit of both." ~ J.K. Rowling**

* * *

 **-ooOooOooOoo-**

The powerful, fast moving winds sweep past the wolf in a rush of cold breezes, but even the bite of the wind isn't enough to cool the rage burning in Kouga's blood. It wasn't until the priest had finally revealed the queen's true name that Kouga had understood how truly lucky he'd been to escape his encounter with the strange warrior. Not many humans or demons could say the same.

Once the priest had spilled his guts, Kouga had taken to the forest and surrounding lands, searching out this supposed goddess, the Snow Queen _,_ to reveal nothing. But he knows where she's going to be, he knows who she has in her sights, and all because of that wretched half dog and his loud obnoxious mouth, he'd brought Yuki-Onna's attention on their little group!

Kouga snorts angrily through his nose. _I always knew that mutt would bring Kagome nothing but trouble!_ A strong wind kicks up, floating a familiar scent towards him on the breeze. The moment the sweet and compelling fragrance of honey sweetened lavender reaches him, it drives into his brain, banishing away every single enraging thought and desperate worry storming in Kouga's anxious mind. His nostrils flare as he drinks deep of the intoxicating scent that only gets stronger the faster he runs, eliciting a burst of speed from the jewel shards glowing in his legs.

It's when the powerful stench of the dog's musk reaches him, enmeshed strongly with Kagome's scent – much too strongly – that Kouga bristles, and the fires that had been smothered deep in his gut blaze back to life. A glimpse of inky hair mixing with silver flashes against the horizon. Giving a quick hard pump to his air brakes, Kouga is sliding to a stop in the middle of a well traveled road.

The mutt glares angrily at him, but he can care less. His gaze is focused on the blushing priestess pressed tightly to the hanyou's back. Kagome's bent thighs hug the dog's waist, her arms wrapped tight around his shoulders while the hanyou's dirty hands clutch her firmly behind her knees. Kouga's fists tighten at his sides as a roar of possessive jealousy surges inside him like lightning, igniting his blood and enraging his yoki that snarls snapping jaws at the back of his mind, clawing furiously behind his chest.

In his head, Kouga knows it's nothing he hasn't seen before, but things are different now. At least, he thought they were. For him they are. His curled claws bite into his skin, knowing he has no choice but to swallow the angry snarl that threatens to rumble forth at seeing Kagome pressed so intimately against the hanyou. He has no proper claim to her . . . yet, but sometimes it's hard to make your heart and your yoki understand. When Kouga's eyes connect with Kagome's, electric heat surges between them, flushing the smooth skin of her cheeks.

Kagome had waited with sweet anxious anticipation for Kouga to emerge from within the eye of his storm as the fierce winds materialized before them. Never had the wolf's signature call sign more perfectly reflected the force of nature that was Kouga and his overwhelming ability to all but sweep away every thought and sound around her until there was nothing left but him. But as the winds had settled and Kagome's gaze locked with wild blue flames, she'd seen the flash of untamed emotions blaze in Kouga's eyes, quaking her heart and skyrocketing her pulse as a wave of desire she'd never felt before slammed into her, rushing through her veins like a wildfire.

Doing her best to even her breathing, Kagome tries to decipher the flare of heat that blazes off the wolf when she realizes her rather close and intimate position on InuYasha's back, and a rush of guilt she doesn't quite understand sweeps through her. Even though it's a stance she's donned many times with the hanyou over the years without any awkwardness, she still finds herself trembling inside, needing to assuage the guilt.

InuYasha doesn't miss the blaze of jealous rage that flashes across Kouga's face as he emerges from the whirling cyclone, observing Kagome clasped firmly to his back, her yellow carrier in tow. His eyes narrow hard on the wolf. _Take that, asshole,_ but Kouga's attention is fixed firmly on the woman pressed against him whose answering gaze and rapidly beating heart at his back twists something hard and painful inside him. When InuYasha feels Kagome jostle against him, indicating her desire to descend, he has no choice but to kneel down, releasing her from him. When she takes an automatic step towards the wolf, he feels a cold wind pass through his heart. The sensation rattles him.

"Kagome." Kouga's voice comes out thick and a little hoarse, watching with slightly narrowed eyes as his woman quickly separates herself from the dog demon, appeasing a small part of the snarling inner beast that paces with agitation deep in his chest under the maelstrom of thoughts and emotions that attempt to consume him. She clutches that yellow carrier of hers tightly to her chest as though somehow it might shield her from him and the powerful blast of his yoki he knows must be radiating off him. The bright flush of yogi berries burn her cheeks as their eyes lock and hold on each other, soothing a bit of the savage inside him.

As he watches Kagome closely, a riot of torn and twisted emotions flares in InuYasha's heart. She's so focused and intent on the wolf before her that she moves towards him almost as if she were in a trance the moment he calls her name. The hanyou's usually silent yoki, that deeply rooted possessive part of him, snarls hotly to life, deep within his being; a desire to fight for what's his sparking to life in his veins.

"What the hell are ya doing here, flea bag?" InuYasha growls threateningly, his mouth setting in a hard line. But Kouga ignores him, his piercing gaze focused on Kagome. The wolf waits until she's mere steps from him before turning a hard stony glare on InuYasha, and then he moves.

Kagome's hair lifts and flutters under the strong gust of wind that whips against her just as a blur of brown and black streaks past her. "Wha –?" She spins around just in time to see Kouga's tightened fist connect with the side of InuYasha's face. The hanyou grunts as his head snaps to the side, his body flying backwards. He hits the ground with an explosive grunt and curse, his mind still catching up to the wolf's unexpected attack.

Kouga snarls a guttural roar fueled by the power of the consuming fury that sears through his veins like forked lightning. " _What the hell am I doing here?!_ _"_ He lunges towards the downed dog demon that jumps quickly to his feet.

Directly behind him, Kouga can hear Kagome crying out, but the fury that has been smoldering in his blood since the moment he'd learned of the danger the mutt had drawn towards the one person that means everything to him had been festering and seething inside him, and that part of him cannot be so easily appeased. The sight of Kagome so intimately close to the hanyou after the passions they'd shared last night had been flame to kindling, igniting every blistering thread of possessive need burning inside him. In his mind, the immense jaws of the creature within him have already clamped around the dog's body, thrashing him wildly.

"I should pummel you into the ground for endangering Kagome you worthless mutt!" Kouga lands before the dog demon just as InuYasha rises to his feet. Sweeping a low round-house kick, he knocks the hanyou backwards, dropping him to the ground again.

InuYasha's back hits the dirt with a hard thump, rattling his teeth when his feet are knocked out from under him. " _Damn it!"_ His back molars grind harshly, his jaw still stinging from before. Funneling every ounce of demonic strength pumping in his blood into his legs, InuYasha kicks his feet over his head, flipping himself backwards just as Kouga's glowing fist smashes into the ground, missing him by a hair.

Kouga dislodges his fist from the impacted earth with a grunt, but not before the hanyou surges forward, releasing a crushing right hook of his own.

"What the hell are you talking about, moron?!" InuYasha barks, half grunting, half snarling when Kouga's left forearm snaps up to block him. He jumps high and back, avoiding the wolf's return incoming fist that sweeps over empty air. As much as he may hate and loathe the stupid, arrogant, and cocky wolf demon, InuYasha knows that without the use of his Tessaiga he's not a match for the full blooded youkai – not that he'd ever admit that of course, but he's gone up against Kouga enough times in the past years to learn to pick his battles.

"I should finish you right now!" Kouga snarls, leaping towards the dog that just barely manages to dodge his successive attacks. The wolf's senses alert him to the fire cat, slayer, and monk that are touching down next to Kagome behind him.

"Yeah, well why don't you try it, wolf boy?!" InuYasha sneers, grunting out in spite of himself when one of the wolf's lightning punches takes him in the side, stumbling him backwards. "Fuck!" he growls, gripping at his bruised rib. The landed hit only increases Kouga's desire for blood that swipes out again with his claws, narrowly missing InuYasha's jugular that quickly ducks the incoming strike. Taking advantage of his crouched position, the hanyou plants his back leg against the ground while kicking up at an angle with the other, grunting through the pain in his side as his clawed foot connects with Kouga's chest plate, knocking the incensed demon back and giving the dog a chance to leap out of range again. Panting heavily for breath, InuYasha's hand twitches towards the hilt of his powerful blade. How angry could Kagome possibly be if he really did take out the wolf? She couldn't hate him forever, could she? After all, what was one kiss?

Kouga's wild, menacing gaze turns blistering cold on the hanyou whose grip tightens around his sword even as he clutches at his injured side. Taking a threatening step towards him, the wolf's lips curl back, revealing the razor sharp ridges of his fangs. "What the fuck do ya think you're doing, running around, pissing off Yuki-Onna's dirty little minions, dog shit?!" Kouga snarls through hard clenched teeth, his nostrils flaring with his heavy breaths. The expanding power of his yoki crackles around his aura, sending tremors flickering against everyone's extra senses.

InuYasha hesitates at the declaration. "What the hell are ya talken about, asshole?" he barks angrily, feeling the ache in his side slowly subsiding as his wound begins to heal. He doesn't remember getting into any fights recently.

"You heard me, whelp!" Kouga breathes hard through his nose, attempting to hold himself back, not wanting to upset Kagome anymore then he's sure he already has. "You pissed off those priests from the temple the other day, and they work for her!" Dark brows snap together in a hard, angry point, blind rage heating the Alpha wolf's snarled words. "Now she's got her sights set on _you_ and anyone that gets in her way is in serious fucking danger!"

Reaching deep within himself, Kouga fights to hold back the primal instincts that thrash inside him, pumping hot sweet adrenaline into his blood. Instincts that want to take control so he can continue pummeling the worthless cur deep into the ground, consequences be damned! But the other part of him, the bigger part of him, is honed in on the slip of a creature behind him that holds his dark, beating heart in her soft, slender hands. He can hear the slapping of her feet against the ground as Kagome runs towards them, her little pack of friends maintaining their distance behind her. The smell of her anxiety and fear radiates off her rapidly shifting scent and a part of him grieves, knowing he's caused it.

 _Fuck!_ He hadn't meant too! Guilt and shame churn Kouga's stomach into heavy knots. He hadn't been prepared for the sight of Kagome with the stupid mutt like that, the very male that was putting her in danger! As his chosen mate, and lets face it, the woman he's more than just a little obsessed with – it had instantly triggered Kouga's yoki in such a raw and primal way that it had actually scared him a little.

"Keh! You actually expect me to believe a story like that?!" Skepticism bites hard in InuYasha's words as he straightens, tension vibrating in his neck and shoulders, noting how hard Kouga is fighting to hold himself back. No doubt in an attempt to impress Kagome he rationalizes. The wolf's wild tale just another ploy to no doubt spend more time around her and see if he can steal any more kisses. _Not on my fucking watch!_ InuYasha bares his fangs, taking several steps closer towards the wolf demon. "That's the lamest excuse you've ever come up with, wolf!"

"What'd ya say, mutt?" Kouga rumbles darkly, managing a single step towards the insufferable hanyou when Kagome moves out between them, halting both canine's advances.

"Kouga."

Somewhere, deep inside him, he can actually feel his yoki sigh with pleasure when Kagome's gentle voice speaks his name, the sound of it caressing the ridges of his dark soul. One word had never sounded so exquisite, especially coming off those lush lips, and the fervor it surges inside him penetrates deep into Kouga's core, nuzzling against that wild, untamed part of him. His yoki responds instantly to Kagome's presence and her questioning tone as she steps closer to him, but there's a part of him that almost doesn't want to look at her, because he knows if he does, the desire to continue pummeling the damn mutt will evaporate under the heat of her gaze.

"Kouga."

She calls his name again when he doesn't turn to look at her, and it nearly shakes his resolve. No. He can't look at her. Not yet. But fuck him all the way to hell if his name doesn't sound sweeter a second time on her lips! He's also absolutely certain that a successive repetition of them will sound even better.

"Can you explain what you mean?" Kagome steps closer, so close to him. Her scent thick in his nostrils. Gods, he just wants to grab her, hold her, protect her from everything that means her harm and never let her go. Kouga's desire for her battles furiously with his desire to pound the mutt into a simmering pile of raw meat.

"How do you know this?" It's the feel of Kagome's hand touching his wrist that completely undoes him; disrupting every angry current charging through his body into a sizzling fray that turns to steam in his veins. Slowly, Kouga's gaze shifts to hers because even he only has so much strength. She smiles at him, and the rest of him melts away.

"Kagome." The rasp of her name on his tongue acts like a gong from the temples, bringing him back to himself. "I overhead the monks talking," he replies gruffly, the strength of his heated emotions scraping his voice roughly. "She's on her way from further up the mountains, but she'll have no trouble tracking the stench of the mutt here I'm sure," Kouga growls softly, his gaze flickering briefly to the scowling hanyou that takes the remaining few steps towards them.

Dark golden suns focus intently on the miko and wolf before him, the sight sending a possessive tremor ringing through him. "Hey, asshole! If you wanna start comparing stenches, lets talk about what the fuck dirty wolf smells like!" InuYasha growls, stopping just before the demon, but Kouga only glares at him, ignoring his retort as his attention turns back to Kagome.

Kouga does his best to ignore the mutt, knowing this is how he's always messed up before. Wasting his time sparring with the hanyou when he should have been focused on the only thing that matters. The moment his focus settles back on Kagome, the lightness in his heart returns.

"Her temples are everywhere around here. She's known by the locals as the Snow Queen, kami of love and fertility," he scoffs with disdain, "and I'm pretty sure she attacked me last night when I was further north." He watches Kagome's eyes widen in understanding, knowing that it must have happened after he'd seen her. "I was lucky to get away." Hating to admit that he'd been unable to stop the attack on himself.

Kagome's stomach churns with knots at the thought that something had almost happened to Kouga. How many times has she seen him bloodied and battered in battles over the years? Too numerous to count. The image leaves a dark sensation behind that sends her heart twisting in a thousand different directions.

"Ha! A likely story," InuYasha sneers, nose turning up with disdain.

"What are ya saying, runt?" Kouga's icy glare slices over the hanyou, chest expanding on an inhale of breath. "You calling me a liar?" he growls threateningly, squaring his stance. If the mutt wants to go for real, he's more than happy to oblige.

"If the sandal fits," InuYasha growls right back, flaying the wolf with an equally wilting glare. "Or in your case, I guess it'd be, if the _skirt_ fits," snickering at Kouga's choice of attire.

"Ha! You have the gall to criticize what I'm wearing when you look like a walking blood stain, only with half the intelligence?!" Kouga barks back. The two canines growl at each other, foreheads nearly pressed together. The power of their yoki's flare around them as each fights for dominance.

"Come on you two, enough!" Kagome's stern voice cuts through the layers of flaring testosterone as she pushes herself between the growling canines. "Just for once can't we all just behave ourselves and pretend like we all don't want to kill each other?!" hating the fact that they don't get along. Whatever her feelings are for Kouga, deep and all consuming as they are, well, InuYasha and her, they have a history together. He'll always be special to her, and it tears her apart to see the two people she cares about most always at each others throats. A situation she doesn't see changing anytime soon.

It's hard for Kouga not to notice that Kagome keeps her back towards the hanyou and not towards him, causing piercing jealousy to claw at his insides. It's the stance of a mate protecting her own, her back to his chest. InuYasha seems to read it in his gaze, pinning him with a knowing look from behind Kagome that makes Kouga want to shake the mutt between his fangs. When his gaze flickers back to his woman, the undisguised anguish marring her beautiful features nearly takes him out at the knees, dispelling the last of his rage.

"Sorry, Kagome," Kouga's voice softens as he eases his stance, standing down, silently berating himself for playing into the hanyou's hands yet again. He hears InuYasha grunt a similar reply as the dog demon also releases his rigid posture. Kouga takes in a deep breath, knowing he needs to try and be the bigger wolf here if he wants any kind of real chance with Kagome. Unfortunately, the mutt beats him to it.

"Alright, fine. Sorry I made fun of your . . . _armor_ , Kouga," InuYasha grunts, not really sorry. Disliking the sound of the wolf's name on his tongue, but he'll be damned if he lets the scrawny wolf keep showing him up.

Kouga nods tightly at the dog's half-ass attempt at an apology. "Me too, mu – ah, InuYasha," he replies gruffly. Somehow the dog's proper name being uttered from his lips leaves a foul taste in his mouth, but for _her_ he'll do anything. "Sorry for calling you a dirty cur."

InuYasha's brow furrows, "You didn't call me that."

"Oh, sorry. I meant too," Kouga smirks.

InuYasha scowls, readying an equally sarcastic retort when the monk steps forward, his hands clapping together as though to discharge the tense energy crackling in the air.

"Excellent!" Miroku interrupts before the two canines can go at it again. "Now that everyone's friends here, can we discuss this demon that seems intent on hunting us down?" At this point he'll take an all out fight with Naraku over needing to referee the two equally stubborn demons.

Kouga and InuYasha continue to glare at each other, but adhering to Kagome's plea they fall back, stepping away from one another.

"Uh, Kagome?" Sango asks, stepping closer with Shippou and Kirara now that the tempers have cooled. "Did we miss something?" Having only caught the tail end of what Kouga was saying.

"Not at all," InuYasha's arms cross over his chest, his mouth twisting into a sneer. "The wolf here thinks he can spawn some yarn about some dangerous snow queen coming after us and we're just supposed to swallow it."

"Why I outta . . ." Kouga's muscles tense, a growl curling his lips. But keeping his word to Kagome, he holds himself back from reintroducing the mutts face to his fist.

"Kouga, please," Kagome turns worried and anxious eyes on the wolf, her scent shifting, reflecting the same to his sensitive nose. "Are you sure? How do you know this?"

Kouga's eyebrows draw together before releasing, not understanding why she seems so panicked. Even if Yuki-Onna wants to attack, surely Kagome knows that he'll do everything in his power to protect her, doesn't she? Or does she think he's not strong enough to safeguard her? The thought almost as unpleasant as the taste of the dog's name on his tongue. Realizing she's still waiting for his response, he nods to her in confirmation. "I got it from the priest myself, Kagome." She doesn't need to know _all_ the details of how he got his information.

"Oh, come on, Kagome!" InuYasha lets out a harsh breath. "You can't seriously believe him!" raking fingers through his hair in a frustrated gesture.

"InuYasha," speaking with much more patience than she feels, Kagome turns to face the grumbling dog demon. "If Kouga said that's what he heard, than I believe him." Her serious and level gaze leaves little room for debate.

"Keh, whatever," he grunts with a glare. Turning away from the others, InuYasha's arms fold over his chest, a muscle in his jaw ticking.

Kouga's heart expands in his chest at Kagome's defense of him, sending a rush of love for her quickening through his blood. In a single sweep of her potent power, she's turned the fires of anger and rage burning in his blood into the smoldering flames of want and desire. Gods, he's pretty fucking sure he's gonna die if he doesn't kiss her soon. Why the hell did her ever make that promise?

"Oh, Kagome," Sango's gaze widens with apprehension as she steps towards the priestess.

"I know, Sango," she nods in agreement. This could be very bad.

"Now what the hell exactly are you guys insinuating, huh?" InuYasha barks in annoyance at the two women, knowing exactly where their thoughts are heading.

Kouga watches the group curiously. Sees the level of anxiety and alarm that suddenly erupts around them. They've been in plenty of battles before, so what's the problem?

"Uh, Kagome, am I missing something?" Kouga's forehead creases. It's a given he doesn't like the dog much, but he has to admit, the mutt can handle himself in a fight.

Kagome teeters back on her heels, a hand rubbing nervously at the back of her neck. "Actually, Kouga, you see . . ."

"Forget it, Kagome! We don't need him!" InuYasha snaps angrily, having a pretty good idea what the miko is thinking.

"Now, InuYasha," Miroku interjects in a calming tone. "I know you don't like it, but the new moon is upon us, and you know what that means," ignoring the dog demons scowl. "How exactly would you like us to hold back this dangerous demon if you are human?"

"Ah, shut the hell up already!" InuYasha growls angrily at Miroku.

"Yeah, InuYasha," Shippou's high pitched voice chimes in from his safe place next to Sango. "You won't even be able to use the Tessaiga."

Kouga inhales sharply, his eyes darting to the sky. "You . . ." The wolf's voice is low and heated, rising in volume with his surging anger. "You went and picked a fight with a dangerous demon _when you knew you were about to turn into a weak, helpless mortal?_ _!_ " Taking an angry step forward, a thick vein pulses in Kouga's neck. It's Kagome's presence alone that keeps him from piercing his fist through the hanyou's stomach.

"Now wait just a minute!" InuYasha's hackles rise at the insinuation that he'd intentionally put Kagome and the others in danger. "I didn't pick a fight with anyone!"

Miroku coughs, very obviously, in the dog demon's direction.

"You got something you wanna say, monk?" Glowering eyes of dark gold bore into his frustrating companion.

"Well, InuYasha, it may be that the priest's didn't –"

"I said shut it, Miroku!" InuYasha barks, cutting him off. Fine, so he'd picked a fight. How the hell was he supposed to know those damn monks were gonna have any kind of bite? He knew there was a reason he hadn't like them to begin with.

"InuYasha," Kagome's gaze gentles on the irritated hanyou. No matter what troubles she and him might be going through, or the profound feelings she's experiencing with Kouga, InuYasha has still always been her friend, been there for her. And even if he can't admit it, she _knows_ he regrets, she knows he worries, he just hasn't learned to filter out his thoughts from his mouth.

Soft white ears twitch at Kagome's pleading tone, his walls cracking at the look of concern InuYasha sees reflecting in her gaze. Notes with great pleasure the scowl of irritation that flashes across Kouga's face when she reaches for him.

"You know you can't fight on the new moon." Kagome places a soft, tentative hand on his forearm. "Like Shippou said, even the Tessaiga won't work for you, and we don't know when or how this demon will strike. We need to be careful."

"Don't worry, Kagome." She can actually feel the tremors of Kouga's deep baritone behind her sparking over her skin, startling herself at how easily his presence provokes a response in her. "I'll keep you and the others safe. That witch won't be able to get near you with me around." Kouga's chest puffs out, the flare of his yoki snapping around him in a subtle display of power.

"Ha!" InuYasha barks. "You actually think you're gonna travel with us?" glaring hard at the wolf.

Kouga's eyes narrow to slits on the dog demon. "You got a problem with that, InuYasha?" making a point of using the hanyou's name, regardless of how foul it tastes in his mouth. "I'm not leaving my woman in your defenseless care!"

A flash of heat sparks to life in Kagome's belly when Kouga refers to her as his woman. They're words she's heard more times than she can count over the years, yet never before have they stirred such a flurry of sensations inside her, setting her stomach pitching and churning like a wild sea.

"Damn it! When are ya gonna stop calling her that?! She ain't your woman, and she's never gonna be your woman!" InuYasha growls with dark, heated anger. After all, it was only one kiss.

A hint of a smirk twitches at the corner of Kouga's mouth as his gaze flickers towards Kagome. He remembers the way she moaned in his arms as his hips ground against hers, her creamy breasts pulled deep inside his mouth. He doesn't miss for a second the dusting of pink that glows bright on her cheeks before she looks away, dropping her gaze to the ground, and somehow he knows she's remembering the same thing. Gods, if he could fucking howl right now he would. When Kouga's focus flickers back to the hanyou's stony glare, his spine stiffens, his gaze hardening.

"I'll stop saying it as soon as it stops being true," he rumbles in a steel edged tone.

"W-why, you . . . you . . ." InuYasha sputters, not really knowing how to reply. Especially not now, given what he knows.

"Uh, excuse me," Miroku interrupts, jingling his staff as if it were a white flag. "If we really are being hunted by this Snow Queen, I believe safety in numbers is most ideal." Expanding an arm to encompass the wolf. After all, it might be very interesting to have Kouga traveling among them for a while.

"I think Miroku's right, InuYasha," Sango adds, her gaze darting quickly from Kagome and the two growling canines, hoping this really is a good idea. But what choice do they have?

InuYasha growls to himself. Damn it! The last thing he wants is the stupid dirty wolf hanging around, but he's not willing to risk Kagome's and everyone else's safety for his own desires. "Keh, fine! But don't be surprised if nothing happens. I'm still not convinced of the wolf's story," InuYasha gruffs. Surely this is just a ploy of Kouga's to spend more time with Kagome.

"Like I care whether or not you believe me," Kouga grunts. Kagome believes him, and that's the only person's opinion he cares about.

"Alright, it's settled then," Kagome smiles a little too brightly in an effort to conceal her frayed emotions. Impressed at herself for how calm she actually sounds. "Kouga, we're heading towards the next village. There's been strange rumors in the area that we wanted to investigate, that's why we're here. Maybe this Snow Queen has something to do with it."

"It wouldn't surprise me," Kouga answers. His heart beating hard at the idea of traveling alongside Kagome, more than ready to protect her from anything that might dare to harm her. It's not exactly how he'd imagined getting to spend more time with her, but he'll take whatever he can get. "And if mutt face here really is gonna turn," ignoring the growl that emanates from the hanyou, "I sure as hell ain't gonna leave your side, Kagome." Kouga's heated gaze holds firm to hers, refusing to let her look away from him. His silent thoughts letting her know that even though he has no official claim to her, he'll be damned if he's going to leave her in danger. The tiny nod of Kagome's head, accepting his guardianship over her, thrills him to the marrow of his bones.

"Okay then," Sango nods with relief. "Since tomorrow night is the new moon, I think InuYasha will be better off hiding in the village. I doubt this Yuki-Onna, or whoever she is, will try to attack him there. She is just one demon after all."

"Hey! I ain't hiding nowhere!" InuYasha shouts, but everyone ignores him.

Kouga snorts, tuning out the hanyou. "She ain't like any demon you've ever encountered before, Slayer. I wouldn't put anything past her." Remembering only too well the fog that had seemed to move with a mind of it's own.

"Well, we don't have a choice," Kagome nods to the others. "If she really is coming after InuYasha, then we need to get him somewhere safe until we can find a way to deal with her."

"Damn it, isn't anyone listening to me?! I don't need you guys protecting me, I can handle this on my own!" InuYasha growls in frustration, annoyed at how everyone continues to ignore him.

"Unfortunately, since it's getting much too late to continue on the road, we should probably find a place to camp," Miroku interjects, trying not to let his disappointment show at not getting to sleep in a proper bed. At least he'll have another night to spend under the stars with his beautiful Sango.

Kouga's tail flicks behind him as the little group continues to talk, amazed at Kagome's courage and steadfast spirit. It doesn't even dawn on her to run and save herself. No, she'll fight to the last breath if she has too to defend the mutt, or the kitsune, or even the perverted monk if she knows it's the right thing to do. Even in the face of fear, she refuses to give in. Gods, it's one of the reason's he loves her so much. If only she could see herself how he sees her, he knows Kagome would never doubt anything about herself again.

"Is that okay with you, Kouga?" Kagome's voice snaps the wolf out of his momentary haze.

"Uh, sorry, Kagome," the tips of Kouga's ears burn, "what was that?" Damn it, he's gotta get a handle on this. Who the hell knew love could make your head twist so completely around itself you couldn't tell up from down?

Kagome giggles at Kouga's distraction, noting the flush to his pointed ears. "Will you finish telling us what you know about this demon? I'm sure any information will help us be better prepared." A tremor of anxious pleasure surges in her stomach at the prospect of having Kouga traveling with them.

"Sure, Kagome. I can tell ya what I know." Kouga's eyes swim with a conflicting array of emotions. The desire to reach for her, to touch her, is so painful he can actually feel his tail start to prickle. But the damn mutt stands guard, watching intently, provoking yet another desire. The kind that involves blood and pain. Lots and lots of pain.

"Good. We can all set up camp together then." She nods in the direction Sango, Miroku, Shippou, and Kirara are already moving as they make their way easily through the tall grass, heading towards a more secure location. Kagome fidgets with her fingers a moment, wanting to say something more, but the words lodge in her throat. "I –"

"Alright, Kagome, let's go," InuYasha interrupts. Stepping closer, he reaches down for Kagome's yellow pack. Lifting the heavy carrier with ease, he swings it over his shoulder. His gaze locks momentarily with Kouga's and InuYasha smirks.

"Ah, y-yeah, InuYasha, sure." Kagome smiles awkwardly, starting to feel a little uncomfortable under the penetrating gazes of both her canine companions. She can practically feel the charges sparking the air between them. Turning to follow after Sango and the others, she leaves Kouga and InuYasha behind her to glare at each other, trusting that they'll keep their word and not start fighting again. She's only taken a few steps away when Kagome is overcome with the desire to stop and turn to look over her shoulder. Her eyes latch immediately to a pair of storming blue that fix so deep inside her she can feel her world shift. A flush of warmth spreads through her chest, prickling her skin. Quickly snapping her gaze back towards the others, Kagome hurries her steps.

Kouga takes a deep, calming, oddly satisfying breath. His predatory gaze focused on the one woman that never ceases to amaze him. Kami, it's the way she turns back to look at him when she knows the stupid mutt won't see. It's enough to ease the fray of emotions stirring havoc in his blood and destroying his mind. Fucking hell, when she starts running after the others, disappearing into the copse of trees, it surprises him how bad he wants to chase after her, the beast within panting and salivating at the notion.

When Kagome disappears into the tree line, Kouga's gaze flickers back towards a less appealing sight. Her trust in both himself and the stupid mutt to not throw down in her absence, only proving to the wolf how important trust is to her. It's the same for wolves. Unfortunately, he also notices that the damn mutt hasn't moved, he just hangs onto Kagome's carrier, rubbing it in his face that it's the damn mutt that has the privilege of being the Alpha male in Kagome's life, not him. For now.

"Whaddya want, mutt?" Kouga growls, turning to face the hanyou's narrowed gaze. Reminding himself that things always change.

InuYasha's grip tightens around the strap of the carrier. A single claw scrapes thoughtfully at the thick material. Fuck, it's hard not to sock Kouga right in his ugly face for kissing Kagome, but he doesn't want to risk pushing her any closer to the mangy wolf if he can help it.

"Don't think I'm not onto you, Kouga," he sneers, swallowing the bitter taste of the wolf's name in his mouth.

Kouga scowls at the sound of his name. In that moment deciding he much prefers the mutt's nicknames for him then the sound of it being uttered by the dog.

"Oh, yeah? And just what might that be, InuYasha?" He tries not to gag over the hanyou's name, refusing to let the dog out-posture him.

"Don't fuck with me," InuYasha's free hand clenches into a fist before him. The sound of his name coming out of the wolf's mouth grates painfully across his eardrums. "I know you're up to something with Kagome." Does he let on that he knows what's happened between them? He practically snorts in his own head. _Fuck that._ Having Kouga in the dark gives him an advantage. There's also a growing part of him that wants to see just how far the wolf thinks he can take this little charade.

Kouga's hackles rise, a threatening growl simmers low in his throat. "Now listen here, mutt," oh yeah, that feels _so_ much better on the tongue, "and listen good. Whatever is _up_ between me and Kagome is none of your damn business, ya got that?"

InuYasha's body stiffens at the wolf's statement, surprised that he would admit such a thing. "Are you sayen then that there _is_ something going on between you two?" his tone sharp and accusing.

Kouga blanches. _Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!_ Beyond pissed at himself for letting the stupid mutt bait him so easily! Kagome had made it abundantly clear that she wasn't ready to go public with anything that's happened between them, and he has to respect that. If she finds out that he'd let it slip to the stupid dog – of all fucking people! – she'd never trust him again and he'll lose her forever. He swallows down the nauseous feeling that threatens to crawl up his throat at the thought.

"Err, ah, that's not what I mean," Kouga bites back, quickly recovering. "I'm just saying that if anything _were_ to ever happen, it wouldn't be any of your business, ya got that?" He does his best to keep his face neutral, hoping the dog will bite.

InuYasha is almost impressed with Kouga's ability to recover himself, more than willing to let the wolf think he's won this round. War after all, is made of up many battles, and the battlefield of love takes no prisoners. InuYasha takes a step closer towards the wolf that to his credit, doesn't flinch a single muscle at the movement. His grip tightens around the strap of the yellow pack.

"That goes the same for me and her," InuYasha glares, staring down the wolf, enjoying the look of shock that momentarily flashes across Kouga's face. The wolf hadn't been expecting that, had he? Twisting on his heel, he leaps away, following after the others and leaving the slack jawed wolf demon to consider his words.

It takes a second for Kouga to process what exactly the clueless mutt has just done. In declaring his mutual interest in Kagome, he had in fact just given Kouga permission – as the Alpha of her pack – to court the priestess. Not that he'd need that permission of course, no force under the heavens could stop Kouga from claiming Kagome as his. Still, the mutt's words stirs that deep primal need inside him that is driven to fight for his chosen mate. Another male's pursuit of her only adding fuel to his fire.

 _Bring it, muff face_ , Kouga smirks, knowing this is one war the dog has no hope of winning.


	11. Ch 11 - Broken Confessions

**A/N Oct 27, 2019**

 _Greetings everyone! I hope this new chapter update finds you all well!_

 _Over the last few weeks I've been dealing with the aftermath of some awful people breaking into my garage and stealing some of my late father's tools and things. I've been in quite an angry funk trying to process how shitty some people can be. I don't really care about the item themselves they stole, it was pieces of my heart they took. Memories of my dad puttering away in the garage, getting excited every time he made something that was once broken, work again. But Halloween is fast approaching and it would be my dad's birthday and one of his favorite holidays. So I'm trying to shake off the sadness I've been feeling and thought I'd post the next chapter to this story, and hopefully make a few of you smile. If you guys smile, it makes me smile, so it's a win win!_

 _This chapter got to be quite... um, intense, lol, as you'll see. But it was unavoidable given what's coming in the story line. I'm not sure if I struck the right balance or not, and am curious to hear your thoughts. One things for sure, things are definitely heating up!_

 _I hope you all have a safe and wonderful Halloween week!_

 _Much love! ~ lady p._

* * *

 ** **-ooOooOooOoo-SW &tW-ooOooOooOoo-** **

A low burning campfire flickers with heat and light at the center of a small clearing, tucked hidden amongst a copse of thick foliage not far from the main road beneath the colorful dusky sky. A strange assortment of humans and demons sit around the fire, each eating or reclining, as they listen to Kouga tell of the attack that had befallen him and the strange mist that had surrounded him.

"Keh, disappearing Samurais and killer fog? Is that really what you've got?" InuYasha sneers, arms crossed tightly into the sleeves of his haori. Kouga had been adamant that the attack on him could only have been contrived by this supposed demon queen, though he's not exactly sure why if the stupid wolf hadn't even seen her with his own eyes. It all sounded incredibly suspicious to him.

"InuYasha, really," Miroku chastises before the wolf can respond. It had been daunting enough watching the two canine's attempt to put up with each other, each sitting on one side of Kagome that to her credit, seemed to be taking the thick tense atmosphere with incredible good grace. "If you would just stop interrupting Kouga every ten seconds, we might actually get through this telling before the curse in my hand actually kills me."

The monk's exasperated look makes the hanyou snort with irritation as he turns away while little Shippou giggles quietly to himself, curled up next to Kirara and Sango. He'd wanted to sit with Kagome, but between the low growls and tense energy flying back and forth between InuYasha and Kouga that kept raising the fur on his body, he'd opted for a less hostile place to sit. Releasing a wide yawn, Shippou tries to focus on the adult's conversations, but after eating his fill of Kagome's ninja noodles and candy, he's feeling rather sated and relaxed, enjoying the soft hum of conversation around him.

Kagome sends a little prayer of thanks to Miroku, having begun to feel incredibly awkward after they'd all sat down around the campfire. She can't help but feel like everything she's saying and doing is being monitored and watched, like someone's just waiting for her to slip. It's such a strange and disconcerting feeling.

"I'm glad you got away," she smiles, focusing on Kouga's story instead of the permanent scowl that's been painted on InuYasha's face ever since the wolf had joined them.

"Thanks, Kagome." Kouga's eyes gleam with pleasure, ignoring the hanyou's dismissive grunt across from him.

She can feel heat suffusing her face under Kouga's piercing gaze. How can just one look make her feel so beyond herself? "Do you know what kind of demon she is? Where she comes from?" Kagome asks, trying to focus on the issue at hand. "And why she's attacking people at all?"

Kouga thinks back on the stories he'd heard of Yuki-Onna over the years, most of them shrouded in mystery and tall tales. "Well, she's a type of succubus actually."

Sango gasps, her eyes rounding wide. The others turn to look at her and she blushes under the sudden attention. "Ah, sorry," she smiles apologetically. "It's just, I'd learned about them growing up in my village. But we never knew anyone who'd ever actually seen one."

Kouga nods at this. "That's 'cause their power is no joke. It works devastating effects on both humans and youkai, and succubus' aren't usually too picky about who they eat. It's also why there's not that many of 'em left."

"What do you mean?" Kagome's brow wrinkles, doing her best to ignore the natural heat she can feel radiating from Kouga next to her. It makes her want to curl up against him just to feel that warmth penetrating deep into her body the way it had when he'd held her. A persistent memory that keeps replaying in her mind at his nearness, distracting her thoughts.

"It means that the demon's wiped 'em out," InuYasha barks, glaring accusingly at the wolf.

"Hey, what do ya want from me, dog breath? It's not like I had anything to do with it." Kouga's annoyed gaze slices over the hanyou. "That was centuries before either of our times." Satisfied when the dog makes no retort except his typical grunt.

"Why were the demons so afraid?" Kagome asks, head cocking to the side. From what she'd learned over the years, demons didn't seem afraid of much.

"It's because of how they feed," Kouga clarifies, refocusing his attention on a much more satisfying sight. "They reach into a person's soul and drink their essence. If they can ensnare the soul, they can turn that person to their will."

"She . . . she controls them? And feeds from them?" Kagome flinches, recoiling at the thought.

Kouga nods slowly. "Once they've been turned, their souls caged, it's almost impossible to free the imprisoned person." He doesn't want to distress her, but the stupid mutt has put all of them in a precarious situation.

Soft mummers go up around the little group. No wonder the demons had felt threatened by such power, especially if any one of them could be taken over and controlled by such a race of creatures. Still, only to a demonic mind would genocide be the answer.

"Fortunately, her strength is limited," Kouga continues, wanting to reassure Kagome in any way he can. "She can only control a handful at a time, and she has to feed to replenish." He still doesn't know how he'd managed to escape, he'd never heard of anyone being able to resist the control of the succubi. "Only a few survived the Great Purge as it's called now," Kouga adds, "those that did fled to the most remote places. Yuki-Onna has an affinity for the cold I'm told," remembering what the sniveling priest had told him. "Living deep in the mountains is probably what spared her."

"What about these survivors? Don't the demon races care about those?" Miroku asks. Surely the demons wouldn't let such a threat to their power go unchecked.

"Nah, the succubus' have mostly fallen into legend now," Kouga states easily, curling an arm around a bent knee, the innocent motion grazing against Kagome's arm next to him and sending a static of electricity rippling under his skin. He does his best to maintain his neutral expression despite the ratcheting up of his pulse. "When someone hears a story about one it's almost never believed."

When Kouga shifts in his seat, his arm brushing up against hers, Kagome can feel the jolt surging through her body at the brief contact. "W-why is that?" she asks, her insides clenching as she tries to keep her focus on the conversation and not on the memory of how tightly that arm had held her, touched her, pleasured her. Damn, why had she thought Kouga traveling with them was a good idea? She'll be lucky if she makes it through the night without giving herself a coronary over her racing heart.

When he hears the soft gasp Kagome makes as his arm skims against hers, it takes more strength then Kouga could have ever fathomed to keep from whisking her into the night and seeing just how many more times he can get her to do it again. Fuck! He knows he's acting like a young whelp, stealing innocent touches, but sitting so close to her and not being able to reach out and hold her has got to be one of the most painful experiences of his whole fucking life.

"I dunno," he shrugs, trying to keep his focus on the conversation and not on the memory of just how loud and how often Kagome had moaned when he'd held her in his arms. The last thing he needs is his dick saluting everyone sitting around the damn fire. He's sure the stupid mutt would just love to see that. No doubt the dog's damn blade would make a quick appearance. "Maybe they just don't care anymore. Unless you're the one she has in her sights, a single succubus can't cause that much trouble I guess." Kouga releases a soft sigh of relief under his breath, thoughts of the hanyou and his deadly blade instantly curbing his arousal and focusing his thoughts. He's gonna have to remember that trick, he has a feeling he's gonna need it.

"Kouga, you said the priests at the temple are in her service," Miroku chides in, disrupting the wolf's train of thought. "How so?"

Kouga grunts with unease at the question, now knowing the awful truth. "They're basically brainwashed pawns, doing her bidding without surrendering their souls to her. She puts them in charge of her shrines. When they find suitable . . . prey," his gaze sweeps over the little group, his hard gaze lingering on the dog that pointedly looks away. Yup, definitely a boner killer. "They send the unsuspecting victim straight into her clutches," noting the shiver of distress that ripples over Kagome's body at his words. What he'd give to be able to hold her and comfort her, to show her how safe she'd be with him.

"Ha! I told ya something didn't feel right about those priests!" InuYasha glares at Miroku in particular. The monk rolls his eyes, ignoring him.

"I thought you said my story was full of shit, dog face." Kouga sneers at the hanyou that glares at him in turn.

Scowling hard at the wolf InuYasha mumbles under his breath loud enough for only Kouga to hear him. "You're full of something alright." The wolf's gaze hardens on him, but he could care less.

"What exactly do the priests do at the temples?" Sango is almost afraid to ask as she softly strokes Shippou's ginger bangs. The kit struggles to stay awake where he's curled himself up next to her and Kirara. Apparently, the little fox hadn't felt entirely comfortable sitting with Kagome between the two glowering canines. Not that she can blame him.

Kouga tears his gaze away from the infuriating mutt, focusing instead on the slayer and Kagome that wait on his words in earnest. "They maintain the illusion of her false kami status throughout these lands," he gestures to their surroundings. "Over the centuries she's perfected her fake reputation with the help of her clerics, drawing people to her temples." He settles himself back into a more comfortable position with both arms braced slightly behind and to the sides of him. It in no way has anything to do with casually placing his hand nearer to Kagome's soft, slender fingers that lay against the side of her thigh, directly between them. "They come for her blessings, leaving her in no short supply of fresh souls whenever she wants them," he adds.

"That's terrible," Kagome gives an audible gasp, her eyes widening in shock and horror. Her rapidly beating heart reacting to Kouga's story and not at all to how close his hand is to hers. So close she can feel its pulsing heat, sending a charge of electricity arching between them. "Pretending to be an actual kami of love of all things." She shakes her head slowly, the more rational part of her mind more than a little disturbed at the thought of all those innocent people being preyed upon like that!

"But why would she do such a terrible thing?" Sango asks, mirroring Kagome's thoughts as the priestess tries to calm her racing heart, the sparks of heat casting off of Kouga's strong fingers muddling her mind. Adjusting her position, her knee brushes most absolutely, accidentally against his and Kagome has to swallow the sharp inhale of breath that threatens at the contact as a current of electricity surges up her leg.

Kouga's heart gives a hard tap in his chest when Kagome jostles next to him and her knee brushes up against his. The hot zing that travels through his body twists his stomach, causing his tail to swish behind him. Had she done that on purpose? The thought sends a warm buzz rippling through him. He's so focused on her and how intently she listens to his story, not doubting him for a moment, that he doesn't notice the icy glare the hanyou shoots his way. Not that he'd care anyways.

"I'm not sure, Kagome," Kouga's gaze softens on her. "Apparently, she has a penchant for humans. Men in particular," he adds, his tone making his meaning very clear. "More than a few have gone missing under strange circumstances around these parts." He'd gleaned as much from what he'd heard the humans with the wagon talking about earlier, corroborated by what the sniveling priest had told him.

"Hmmm, interesting," Miroku mumbles under his breath. "Just the men you say?" Not seeing the annoyed glare that radiates on Sango's face in his direction.

Kouga snorts at the monk, still having a hard time believing the man had any kind of holy powers no matter how many times he'd seen them in use. "Rumors say she fell in love with a human centuries ago. She married him, even had children with him, but he betrayed her in some way, and she left him, almost killed him too. I guess she never got over it. The way I hear it told, she's started to –"

"And who is that from exactly?" InuYasha interrupts the wolf's gripping narrative. His narrowed eyes glinting with unkind amusement.

"Eh?" Kouga's gaze flickers across to the hanyou. "What do ya mean?" reminding himself to keep his emotions in check amongst Kagome and her group, no matter how much the mutt tries to bait him.

"I mean," InuYasha waves a hand dismissively into the air, "where did ya hear all these incredible rumors? I doubt those monks were very talkative. Seems pretty convenient if you ask me." A bemused smile curls the hanyou's mouth while the wolf's left eye twitches briefly at the dog's cynical words.

Kouga grunts low in his throat, his nose turning into the air. "I ain't gotta tell you shit, mutt. I have my sources," glaring at the hanyou from the corner of his eye.

"Sources, he says," InuYasha barks a sarcastic laugh. "And did these _sources_ survive your nice little chat?" he grins wickedly, knowing that the priests would not have given up the demon's secrets so easily.

Kouga's eyes flash with dark heat at the dog's insinuation, feels the punch to his gut at the look of worry that comes over Kagome's face when she considers the dog's words, her hands curling in her lap. Shit! "Just what the hell are ya suggesting, whelp?" Kouga growls, hating the thought of Kagome thinking less of him.

"I think you know exactly what I'm suggesting, flea bag," InuYasha counters, remembering only too well how easily the wolf had killed humans when they'd first met years ago. "And either you're still killing humans for your own sick pleasure," enjoying the heated growl that rises in Kouga's throat, knowing the wolf will hate the idea of Kagome thinking that about him, "or you're full of shit like I've been sayen all along!"

Anger surges in Kouga's chest like a rising tide, threatening to drown the rest of his composure, knowing exactly what the dog is trying to do. Make him look bad in front of Kagome! "I haven't left any corpses in my wake if that's what you're suggesting," Kouga growls angrily, steel straightening his spine, "but that can change very quickly, dog breath." The hand farthest from Kagome curls and uncurls at his side, the knuckles cracking softly.

"Yeah, right," InuYasha scoffs, not believing the wolf's alleged innocence. "Once a blood thirsty killing machine, always a blood thirsty killing machine."

A vein pulses at Kouga's temple, his jaw clenching tight as the wave of rising anger nearly pulls him under. He's about to retort when Kagome cuts him off.

"Come on, InuYasha." It's more than she can take as she watches Kouga and InuYasha trade growing insults with each other. "Kouga wouldn't do that." Choosing not to believe the hanyou's suggestion that the wolf demon might have returned to his old ways. She knows him better than that. At least, she hopes she does. Kagome's hand reaches out for InuYasha's forearm like she's done a thousand times before, laying it on the sleeve of his haori. "You don't really believe that Kouga would make up such a story, do you?" The moment her hand makes contact with the hanyou's arm, a cold shiver weaves its way down her spine, trickling into her belly. It's in stark contradiction to the heat she can feel burning at the back of her head.

Kagome's belief in his innocence tampers the rage that had been building in Kouga's gut, but the soft expression in her eyes as she talks to the hanyou, and the touch of her hand on his sleeve as she consoles him sends molten fire spewing through his veins. It takes everything Kouga has to remind himself to keep a careful rein on his worked up yoki, but fuck is it hard! Watching his woman talk to the pouting mutt, touching him openly like that when he's reduced to stolen moments. It makes him want to rip something apart. Preferably something with silver hair. A low rumble begins emanating from Kouga's chest unconsciously, his eyes focused on the pair before him.

InuYasha's gaze flickers over to the wolf, feeling triumphant over the fiery glare in Kouga's eyes and the ever so faint rumble of annoyance that vibrates at the back of his throat. He feels a little disappointed when Kagome's touch only lingers a fleeting moment, hoping it's enough to show the damn wolf that he's barking up the wrong tree.

"So, ah, this beautiful Snow Queen," Miroku chimes in, breaking the subtle tension that has fallen among them. "What exactly is she doing with these men, do you think?" A rakish gleam heats his eyes, hearing clearly the snort InuYasha makes, or is it Sango? Noticing that the slayer glares off in the opposite direction.

Kouga grunts with amusement. Really? This human is a holy man? It explains a lot though about the other so called holy men he'd encountered over the years and why he already doesn't have a very high opinion of them.

"I'll tell you this, monk," Kouga's gaze turns hard and serious as he answers. "After seeing the one I fought, you don't want to find out." Something in the way he says it makes Miroku swallow, nodding thoughtfully.

"I still don't get how you weren't able to take out one lousy human warrior," InuYasha taunts. "You must be losing your edge, wolf boy."

Kouga struggles to fight back the low growl that scrapes his throat, not taking kindly to the dog's insinuation that he can't hold his own. "You wish, dog breath! That human was nothen, just a puppet. I'd like to see you take on a killer fog you can't fucking touch," he barks with contempt.

"So why the hell didn't she take you then?" InuYasha jeers. "Maybe she did and you're working for her now, and you're trying to lead us all into a trap!" he leans forward, nostrils flaring even as Kouga's growl gets louder.

Shippou's eyes blink open as he snaps out of his dozing state, the level of angry yoki energy filtering through the camp making it difficult to relax. Kirara next to him continues to purr softly in deep sleep. How the heck does she do that?

"Now really, InuYasha, don't be ridiculous," Miroku shakes his head slowly, waving a dismissive hand. "If Kouga were being controlled by this Snow Queen, I think you'd already be dead," saying it most sincerely. Knowing that nothing could hold back the wolf if he had truly been possessed. Shippou's soft sniggering giggle at his words is obscured by Kouga's booming howl of laughter.

"Why, you . . . you!" InuYasha barks, his face heating an angry red. Unable to think of the exact words to describe his infuriating friend.

"Couldn't have said it any better myself, monk," Kouga continues to chuckle, tipping his head towards Miroku that somehow manages to maintain the benign expression on his face.

The sight and sound of Kouga's rich laughter echoing through the trees does something to Kagome's insides. Igniting a warm flush of heat that detonates like a shockwave in her body, the flare surging from her head all the way to her toes. When his gaze connects to hers, Kouga arches a single dark brow at her. The look he sends her seems to burn with both amusement and knowing. Flushing brightly, Kagome looks away, feeling suddenly incredibly exposed.

"But it does beg the question how you were able to escape," Sango comments, her warrior trained mind subconsciously gathering and analyzing all the information being presented.

It takes great effort for Kouga to turn his amused gaze from a blushing Kagome, having been pleasantly surprised at the spike of spice in her scent at his outburst. The mutts soft and annoyed growl in the background only adding to his enjoyment.

"I dunno," he finally answers, scratching at the back of his head as he focuses on recalling the event. He'd been thinking of Kagome when the strange fog had released it's hold, he's sure of it. Not certain though of what it could mean. "My life was basically flashing right before my eyes and it just . . . let go. Like something snapped it back." Remembering how quickly the mist had retreated, practically running from him.

"Sounds fishy if you ask me," InuYasha glowers at the wolf that shoots an annoyed glare at him.

"Ah, Kouga," Kagome interrupts the clash of testosterone, turning the wolf's attention to her. The moment his eyes fall on her all the hard lines on his face soften and a penetrating warmth flares from deep within his gaze, burning Kagome's skin in the most incredible way. Blushing harder, she silently pleads with her somersaulting stomach to sit still for just a second.

"Yes, Kagome?" The moment Kouga's eyes latch to Kagome's, the entire world falls away and it's just him and her. A rippling flare of heat low and tight in his stomach spreads outwards, bristling his tail as every cell in his body responds to her. Kagome's eyes flutter away from his, her rounded cheeks dashing bright with heat. Fucking hell, can it get any better than this? Knowing that he's the reason the sound of her heart is tapping hard and fast against her ribs like that? Knowing it's him that makes her feel that way? Flush that way? A lopsided grin turns up one corner of his mouth. _I don't fucking think so._

Oh kami, save her! How can just the way Kouga says her name, caressing the word with his rough rich voice unravel her so completely? Or the sheen in his eyes that sends such a potent electrical heat surging through her body it threatens to steal the power in her limbs? All Kagome knows for certain is that it's a damn good thing she's sitting down.

"Would you, ah, like something to eat?" She asks him, holding out one of her favorite treats. Noticing that Kouga hadn't eaten a thing while they'd been sitting and talking together.

Kouga's heart does a double back flip at Kagome's offering of food as she holds out something that looks soft and round and light brown in color. He knows she's just being kind and considerate of everyone around her, that's just the kind of person she is. That huge fucking heart of hers is one of the many reasons he loves her so much. Still, for just a moment, he imagines she's offering him part of a kill he would have hunted for her, the offering one of the ways she might proclaim her acceptance of his courting. Gods, it's almost too painful to think on.

"Thanks, Kagome, but I've eaten already," he smiles at her, regretting his words the moment her eyes dim in disappointment. "But, ah, I'd still love to try some," he quickly amends, his heart swelling with pleasure at the light that immediately returns to her eyes.

"Keh, now he's eating our food," InuYasha grumbles under his breath.

"I think you'll really like this." Kagome's gentle voice easily drowns out the mumbling and complaining of the hanyou droning on in the background. "It ah, comes from my village. It's actually a dessert, something we have after our meal. It's called Dorayaki, but this chocolate kind is one of my favorites." She smiles so fucking bright at him the glare almost hurts his eyes.

When he realizes that Kagome's not offering him any random bit of food, but something that is intimately connected to _her,_ Kouga's chest tightens, hope flaring inside him. Is this how humans got to know each other? How they showed their interest? The thoughts make everything inside him burn hotter.

"Sure, Kagome, I'd love to try some." He reaches for the offered item, feeling all the eyes of Kagome's pack mates watching them – especially the hanyou. It still doesn't stop him from innocently sliding his fingers against hers as she passes the food to him. He's so focused on her that he spots easily her dilating pupils as their skin connects, burning them both. The texture of the food is incredibly soft when he holds it. Had his strength not already been adjusted to its lowest setting, he's sure it would have disintegrated between his fingers.

Kagome smiles expectantly at him and suddenly he's feeling a little nervous. Kouga takes a tentative sniff before actually putting the thing into his mouth – call it a wolf habit, and is not surprised at the sweet aroma coming from it. Apparently his woman has quite the sweet tooth, but there's a combination of strange scents among the familiar ones mixing within. Smells he can't hope to put a name too, having never encountered anything like it in his travels.

"What? Are ya afraid of a little bit of sweet bread and chocolate, you big pu–"

"InuYasha!" Kagome snaps, glaring at the hanyou who bites off his retort.

"Keh, whatever," InuYasha replies gruffly, reaching for a bag of potato chips.

Kouga's glare hardens only slightly on the hanyou, refusing to let the mutt bait him into losing his cool. Without another second of hesitation he takes a large bite out of the soft, slightly sticky item. Kagome beams with pleasure at him as his teeth sink into the strange smelling food item, the sight of her joy pleasing him immensely. It's the overwhelming sugary scent that hits him first, melding with something dank and sharp, reminding Kouga of thick moss after a heavy rain for some reason, and then dragged through mud. The combination of strange tastes and the overly soft texture in his mouth, not only feels completely unnatural, but tastes totally and utterly revolting.

As the overpowering sensations hit, Kouga can feel his eyes twitch, threatening to water, and it takes every measure of dignity, control, and pride that the Alpha wolf has to hold onto the – not disgusted at all – smile on his face as he attempts to chew the strange concoction without his gag reflexes kicking in. _Is she serious with this stuff? She eats this? Willingly?_ He chews again, making the taste spread further in his mouth and the edges of Kouga's eyes begin to mist, sweating his hairline.

 _Holy fuck, there's so much of it left_! Why the hell did he have to take such a big bite? Deciding his only course of action, Kouga counts to three in his head. _Don't think about the texture,_ _don't think about the taste,_ and swallows down the entire dank mushy mass sitting in his throat in one large gulp.

"That, ah," Kouga finishes swallowing, one eye squinting slightly as he does, "was delicious, Kagome." Hell, he's not stupid enough to actually tell her how much he'd hated it, or how all he wants to do is scrape his tongue along a rock and drink gallons of river water! Anything really, to eradicate the unpleasant taste lingering in his mouth. But Kagome's answering, glowing smile makes every second worth it. Hell, he'd finish that thing if she asked him to just to see her smile at him like that again.

She's not sure why, but Kagome's heart beats with pleasure at the bright smile Kouga gives her as he tries the sponge cake, chewing with such enjoyment that he practically swallows the Dorayaki whole. She's surprised that he likes it so much, InuYasha hadn't taken to it very well. As she takes in the sight of Kouga, sitting with her and her friends around the fire, it feels almost a little surreal and a little too wonderful all at the same time. To have him among them, to see what he's like when he's relaxed, and not just for the brief encounters they only ever seem to have of each other while fighting dangerous battles, is more than she could have hoped for.

"I'm so glad you like it," Kagome beams, her smile rounding her cheeks. She's a little surprised when he hands the rest of it back to her, their fingers automatically brushing against each other more than necessary. The feel of his skin against hers somersaulting her stomach. "You don't want anymore?" she questions, lifting a curious eyebrow at him.

"Ah, thanks, but I had a big meal earlier, I'm still pretty full." Kouga offers, hoping she doesn't take offense, but he's reassured by her bright smile and the spark of understanding that fills her gaze. He watches her intently, drawn to the way the campfire reflects off her forest tinted eyes, creating a dazzling display of colors he could easily get lost in. Kouga dives so deep inside them he can barely taste the unpleasant aftertaste in his mouth.

A flush of heat moves through Kagome's body under the intensity of Kouga's gaze. A hot tingle that skates down her spine, stuttering her heart as it skips over several beats. She quickly drops her eyes to the Dorayaki in her hands, needing to gather her wits again. She giggles when she examines the puffy pancake-like pastry in her hand. Kouga's large bite had easily bitten off half, and she can clearly see the indentation where his fang had sliced through into the chocolate. From the corner of her eye, Kagome can see Kouga's curious gaze on her, not understanding her little outburst. She holds out the pastry, showing him the impression of his fang.

"You sure got some big teeth on you, huh, Kouga?" she laughs lightly.

A wave of raw hunger rockets through Kouga's body at her words. _The better to devour you with_ , he almost tells her, feeling a powerful ache in his fangs and other, more southerly, regions.

"Of course he does!" InuYasha barks with scorn. "With a mouth that big he'd have to have teeth to match," aggravation heating his words. _Mooning all over Kagome like that._ _Who does the wolf really think he's fooling anyways_?

Kouga almost gives into the temptation to throw a scathing retort back at the mutt, but for once, he holds his tongue, not wanting to risk saying or doing anything that could possibly jeopardize whatever is, or isn't, happening between him and Kagome.

"Don't mind him," Miroku interjects in a pleasant tone. "InuYasha's always a little bit more testy around his moon cycle," he offers helpfully, ignoring the mumbled curses that rumble from the hanyou.

"Can't say I blame him," Kouga glances towards the monk. "It can't be a good feeling knowing you're suddenly going to lose your power and there's nothing you can do to stop it," surprising himself with his own words. He hadn't really meant to say anything, but for a moment, he'd remembered that feeling of helplessness that had raced through him when the cold, numbing fog had reached for him, and there had been nothing Kouga could do to stop it. He'd been totally powerless despite all his power. As his vision had begun to dim, he'd reached for the only thought that had truly mattered to him in that moment, more than his own fading life force. Kagome. His ever burning love for her had been an undying beacon that the forming darkness could not douse from him. Only then had the encroaching blackness finally been driven back, he's almost certain of it. But what does that even mean?

Lost in his thoughts, Kouga doesn't see the surprised and thoughtful gazes of the humans around him at his statement. Nor does he notice the set of twin golden suns that widen on him, flashing with a strange light. He most especially doesn't see the softening of Kagome's eyes as she watches him silently, an upward tilt to her mouth.

"Indeed," Miroku replies quietly, his thoughts roused by the wolf's comment as he considers Kouga's words. He hadn't ever really thought of it like that. Sango nods softly next to him, her thoughts mirroring the monk's.

Kagome wonders why she's so surprised at Kouga's comment. Just when she thinks she knows and understands him, he shocks her with his ability to empathize with others, and InuYasha of all people. She'd always felt that Kouga had a good, kind heart, a fact he'd probably never admit to, but more and more she's starting to see under the surface of the cocky, outspoken wolf. She also knows she'd be lying to herself if she didn't admit that she likes what she sees.

"Well, I'm totally different around my time of the month," Kagome grins, drawing herself out of her musings. When she sees Kouga's eyes flash at her statement, she flushes bright with embarrassment, realizing what she's just said. She's just so used to talking about this stuff openly with the others. They'd been traveling together for so long after all that certain personal boundaries were bound to be crossed – even if by accident. "I get a total sweet tooth," she quickly adds, giggling softly to herself. Kouga smirks at her revelation, not at all surprised.

"These for example." Kagome holds up the remaining half of the pastry Kouga had taken a bite out of. "I have to have these, well, any chocolate really, these just happen to travel well," she smiles, taking a big bite out of the sweet treat in her hands without really thinking about it.

An abrupt silence drops upon the little group as though Yuki-Onna herself had just materialized before them when everyone watches Kagome take a bite from where Kouga had eaten from. A most intimate gesture shared amongst those closest to you, and more often than not, was usually only observed between betrothed or courting couples.

The desirous flames ever smoldering in Kouga's belly roars to life when Kagome's small and perfect mouth takes a bite right next to his. Her teeth marks are so much smaller than his, the fangs barely visible and completely dwarfed by the sight of his own much larger ones. The sight is both humbling and explosive to Kouga, the primal parts of his yoki snarling to life with an overwhelming desire to protect the delicate creature before him with every ounce of power burning in his veins. Gods, it's physically painful remembering his promise to her. What the hell had he been thinking?! Not kiss her until she asked him to? He'll be lucky if he doesn't give into the burning desire to take her in front of everyone here - to hell with the consequences!

"What's wrong you guys?" Kagome blinks rapidly as her gaze turns to everyone that have suddenly frozen still, their jaws gaping open.

"Ah, nothing, Kagome," Sango grins, quickly regaining herself, but she feels Miroku tense beside her just as InuYasha explodes up from his seat. A single raised fist vibrating angrily before him.

"Alright, I want to know what the hell is going on here!" InuYasha growls, his instincts snapping wild at the intimate gesture Kagome had openly shared with the wolf. What the hell is that supposed to mean? "And I want to know right now!"

A part of Kagome's mind wonders if it's possible to have an out of body experience while still seeming to function, because that's how she feels when InuYasha rises to his feet, his angry glare raking over her when she realizes what she's inadvertently done.

Holding his stance, InuYasha squares his shoulders in alignment with the rest of his body as he watches Kagome. He'd been willing to play along, see where the wolf thought he could take this little charade of his. Making googly eyes at Kagome all night, even trying to steal random touches from her, but then Kagome had not only offered the wolf food, she'd shared it with him! A cold rush of jealousy had swept through his body at the sight, ripping free the last of the restraints holding back all his hurt, anger, and rage.

"What the hell are ya talking about, whelp?" Kouga growls, standing to face the angry glare of the hanyou.

"You know damn well what I'm talking about!" InuYasha glares right back. "I know you've been hanging around, flea bag! I caught your fowl stench the other night, or are you gonna deny it?" The lines on InuYasha's face harden, his eyes narrowing.

More than anything Kouga wants to proclaim the truth of the hanyou's words, but the pale anxious face of Kagome, worrying her bottom lip and wringing her hands together, makes him bite back the reply.

"It ain't any of your damn business where I get too," Kouga growls, his jaw tightening.

"It sure as hell does if it involves Kagome!" InuYasha flares, squeezing his shaking fist that much tighter.

It's nothing but growling, snapping jaws, and howls of challenge that ring profusely at the back of Kouga's mind at the hanyou's words. Only one howling, coherent thought permeates the chaos inside him.

 _*Mine!*_

"InuYasha," Kagome steps forward, placing her hand on his arm. "There's nothing going on," relieved to be telling the truth. Having agreed to get to know each other better, she and Kouga are friends. Good friends. The kind of friend you sometimes, occasionally, fantasized about kissing and doing sordid things with. "I did run into Kouga last night. It was late. He was returning home to his dens when he picked up my scent," she continues, wishing she felt as calm as her words. "We chatted for a bit, and then he left." Technically everything she's saying is true, but Sango was right, it's not anyone's business what her and Kouga might have talked about, or even what might have happened between them. That's just between her and Kouga. Well, and Sango now.

InuYasha watches Kagome carefully, sees the subtle expressions that flicker across the wolf's face, amazed at how easily she's just lied to him. Or at least, made sure to phrase her words so carefully that she's avoided saying everything except what he needed to hear. A cold dagger twists itself in his heart.

"Don't waste your time, Kagome," Kouga scoffs, crossing his arms over his chestplate, the muscles in his biceps flexing. "You don't have to explain yourself to him," tail swishing confidently behind him. He's more than a little impressed at how easily Kagome had spoken, speaking the truth while not revealing too much.

Ignoring the wolf, InuYasha's gaze hardens on Kagome, the hurt in his heart flaring to life and mirroring in his eyes. "Really, Kagome? After everything we've been through, you . . . you're just going to lie to me like that?"

"I-InuYasha?" It's his incredibly soft tone that sends a chill trilling through Kagome's heart, twisting her insides tightly. Something doesn't feel right.

Curling and flexing his hands at his sides, InuYasha tries to rein in his emotions. "Kagome," his voice raises in intensity by just a fraction.

"Sango," Shippou whispers in the slayer's arms, having awoken to the sounds of shouting. "What's going –"

"Hush, Shippou," Sango scolds softly, squeezing the kit to her. For the first time in many years, Sango sends a silent prayer to the kami, asking for their benevolence.

InuYasha holds tightly to Kagome's gaze. "What's going on here?" He needs to know if he's lost her completely. If she lies to him again, he knows there's no hope.

Kouga observes the sudden shift between InuYasha and Kagome with surprise and confusion. Warring with himself as he watches the dog confront her. There's a big part of him that wants the truth out, but not at the cost of his woman's well-being.

She can't help it, but Kagome's gaze jumps from InuYasha, to Kouga, to Sango, and continues in a loop as she struggles with what to do. It's not like she owes InuYasha an explanation, not really. But he's right, they've been through a lot together, and a part of her knows he deserves the truth, no matter how much that truth might scare her.

"Actually, InuYasha," Kagome's tone is soft as her gaze flickers from the ground and back to wide, expectant eyes. "I . . . I do want to tell you something." Gods, this is not how she wanted to be having this conversation, but what choice does she have? She's tired of lying, tired of hiding. Biting the corner of her lip, her gaze flickers momentarily to Kouga. She sees the tiniest dip of his head, a reassuring nod that pushes away the last threads of fear and anxiousness aside.

InuYasha stands a little straighter, his stomach twisting violently. Is she really going to admit it?

"InuYasha . . ." Holy hell, how can her heart be beating so fast? Is this what a heart attack feels like? Kagome wonders if the others can hear how hard her heart is pounding behind her chest. "Kouga and I . . ." Is she going to lose InuYasha forever? Deep down she knows the truth is the only way she has a chance to hold onto their friendship. "W-we . . . we kissed." Her cheeks flare bright at the admission, her gaze casting away so she doesn't have to see the look of shock and hurt that ripples over the hanyou's face.

"What?!" Miroku croaks loudly, unable to stop himself. All eyes turn to him. "Oh, ah, my bad," he grins sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck. "Do go on." Damn, he knew something was going on, but he had not been expecting that little admission.

Even though InuYasha knows what's coming, knows exactly what Kagome's going to admit too, he's still surprised by how powerfully and angrily the possessive part of his yoki flares to life. Almost as if her speaking the words out right give them more power. Miroku's outburst acts like an arena gong in his mind that breaks the last thread holding his thoughts and emotions in check.

" _Why, you!_ " InuYasha snarls, lunging to the side where Kouga's triumphant smirk sets the fires in his blood seething.

"Nuh-uh, muff face," Kouga grins, leaping backwards fast enough to easily dodge the hanyou's enraged attack.

"InuYasha, stop it!" Kagome cries out, watching as the roles suddenly reverse from earlier. InuYasha chases after the wolf, releasing punches, swipes, and kicks that continue to miss their mark as Kouga continues to evade the dog demon's attacks.

" _Get back here you stupid mangy wolf!"_ InuYasha roars, frustrated beyond reason when the stupid wolf won't stand still!

"Forget it, dog breath!" Kouga smirks, flipping hand over feet to evade InuYasha's wild and clumsy lunges. "I ain't biting this time," his eyes narrow triumphantly on the dog.

"Yeah, well then bite on this!" InuYasha snarls. In a single swift movement, the fully transformed Tessaiga is clasped before him. The panic that filters across Kouga's face at the sight of it is almost worth all the aggravation.

"InuYasha, _sit_!" Kagome screams the moment the Tessaiga flashes before the hanyou. He crashes into the ground with a string of curses flying from his mouth. Running up to him, Kagome quickly kneels next to him, waiting for the binding spell to wear off. "InuYasha, please, let me explain," she implores. In her mind, she knows she doesn't need to explain herself, but her heart tells her that if she has any hope of keeping InuYasha in her life, even as a friend, she owes him something.

"What's to explain, Kagome?" InuYasha gruffs, rising to his feet when the spell wears off, turning away from her. "Why don't you just run off with your _boyfriend_ Kou-ga now," he barks heatedly over his shoulder, anything to cover up the anguish in his heart. Oh why, oh why had he said anything? When it had been an unspoken thing between them it was easier to deny. Easier to live with.

"InuYasha, Kouga's not my boyfriend," Kagome replies quickly, almost a little too quickly, the wolf realizes with a pang to his chest. But for InuYasha, it's enough to turn his gaze back towards her. "We're . . . friends," she swallows awkwardly.

"Friends that kiss?" InuYasha gruffs hotly. He knows he sounds petulant, but he's running on pure adrenaline at the moment.

Kagome flushes, remembering what Kouga had promised about not kissing her. "Ah, no, InuYasha," she replies, her gaze flickering quickly to a somber looking wolf. Her brow furrows at Kouga's expression but she has no time to contemplate it as she turns her focus back on the seething hanyou. "Kouga and I, ah, we're just friends." She's already feeling mortified with everything that's been revealed in front of the others, and she's not about to reveal anything more that is really only hers and Kouga's business.

"Then what the hell is he doing here, sniffing around?!" InuYasha barks, glaring at the wolf.

"I told ya, asshole!" Kouga growls, feeling a prickling of hurt over Kagome's adamant denial and dismissal of what's happened between them. Could he have read her wrong? The unsettling thought heats his words. "You've put a bullseye on everyone here!"

"And I told _you_ , I don't believe that shit!" InuYasha growls right back, rolling his shoulders forward in an aggressive stance.

"InuYasha, please," Miroku intervenes in an attempt to inject some equanimity in a rather hostile situation. "Why would Kouga make up such a story?"

"Why else?" he barks at his friend. "To make more moves on Kagome!" Said miko can feel her entire face pulsing with heat at InuYasha's words.

"I ain't making up shit!" Kouga snaps over top of the others.

Kagome's hands press to her ears to drown out the commotion of barking and arguing that breaks out. Her emotions collide hot and wild inside her, massing together in an unintelligible fray of sparks and flames. This could not be going any worse.

" _Enough!"_ She cries, loud enough to be heard over the din. Relieved when everyone finally falls silent. "This is ridiculous, InuYasha," she sighs, taking a deep breath before releasing it, wishing this was easier. "You only don't want to believe it because of who's saying it."

InuYasha grunts at the statement. Okay, maybe it's a little true, but a more pressing realization pushes through the haze of the hanyou's thoughts.

"You're actually gonna defend that sneaking lying wolf, Kagome?" InuYasha takes a step forward, ignoring Kouga's low threatening rumble, so low only canine hearing can detect it.

"Don't say that, and of course I am. He hasn't done anything wrong!" Kagome tries not to raise her voice, but it's getting hard.

"Like hell he hasn't, Kagome!" InuYasha growls, taking another step towards her. But as he does, Kouga takes a step towards him as well, his growl revving louder. "He shouldn't be touching you!" he snarls angrily.

Kagome's shocked at the intensity blazing in InuYasha's gaze and tone. Where is all this emotion coming from? Sure, he's shown his jealous side a time or two in the past, but never like this. He's always acted so aloof and indifferent around her.

"You've got no official claim to her, whelp!" Kouga growls, baring his teeth. "She's free to do whatever the hell she wants!"

"Don't you dare start talking for her!" InuYasha shouts back, desperately trying to keep a rein on his temper, but he has a better shot of holding hands with Sesshoumaru while they pick flowers together.

"Then don't you do the same thing!" Kouga snaps in return, knuckles cracking at his sides.

"Stop it!" Kagome yells, her whole body trembling with hurt and anger. "No one gets to talk for me, do both of you get that?!" her angry, mortified glare bounces between the two canines.

The second Kagome's scent shifts, twisting his stomach into knots, Kouga feels like a complete ass. He'd done exactly what he said he wasn't going to do, playing into the mutt's hands! To think, just a few moments before Kagome had been so happy. _Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!_ She'd defended him, believed him, offered him food. Holy kami, she'd even eaten from his portion as if it were the most natural thing in the world! And then he'd let his hurt pride and possessive instincts get the better of him.

"InuYasha," Kagome takes a deep breath as she faces the hanyou, schooling her breathing. "Trust me. If Kouga says this Yuki-Onna is coming after us, we need to be careful," desperate to get the conversation back to something other than her precarious love life.

"Ha! Trust you?" InuYasha barks, eyes narrowing on Kagome. "How the hell am I supposed to trust you after this, Kagome? How can you tell Sango you still have feelings for me, but kiss him?" pointing an accusing finger at the demon in question.

Kouga recoils at the dog's words. Kagome had said that? The beast in his chest snarls hotly, wanting more than anything to clamp its jaws around the dog.

"InuYasha," Kagome snaps, already prepared for this line of attack. "Let's not forget here that you and I are in fact, just friends, just like Kouga and I are. But unlike you, Kouga has never run off with an undead reincarnation of his past lover and left me on the side of the road time and time again!" she finally breaks, dampness rimming her eyes. She's held that in for so long. Too long.

InuYasha flinches, rearing back. More than just a little speechless. "K-Kagome . . . that's . . . that's not even the same thing."

"The hell it isn't!" she glares, curling hands on her hips. "You always knew how I felt about you, InuYasha, and how many times did you go chasing after her?" He doesn't know how to respond. "So don't give me any grief because . . . I . . . w-wait . . ." Kagome's mind catches up, her eyes blinking several times. "What did you say, InuYasha?" Her tone quiets even as her gaze narrows on the dog, a dark heat flaring to life in her eyes.

"Wha? What do ya mean?" The hairs on the back of InuYasha's neck suddenly stand on end.

"Before," Kagome scrunches her nose in thought. "You said, I told Sango that I still have feelings for you." It's more a statement than a question, because she recalls it quite clearly. That's what he'd said.

Kouga holds back the thrashing snarls of the beast in his chest that wants to sink its teeth into the hanyou at Kagome's words. But really, what could he expect? That she'd just forget about the dog after one steamy make out session?

"Ah," a bead of sweat forms on InuYasha's forehead, something the perceptive wolf doesn't miss. "D-did . . . did I say that?" he asks, wondering why the temperature this late at night is suddenly rising.

"Yes," Kagome replies, surprised at Kouga's echoing response. She glances at him, something in her look makes the wolf blush and cast his eyes away, trying to give his woman her space. It's InuYasha's silent and guilt ridden face that confirms Kagome's suspicions. "I can't believe you, InuYasha!" she cries, throwing her hands up.

Kouga's dark brows draw together. What the hell has he missed?

"You're actually giving me grief about trust when you were spying on me?!" Her mind frantically tries to replay what she'd said and what the hanyou might have heard. "Listening to my private conversations? How could you?!"

Kouga's eyes widen, realizing what the dog's done. The knot in his stomach twists harder.

"Hey, I wasn't spying on you, alright?!" InuYasha gruffs right back. "I was coming to check and see what the hell was taking you and Sango so damn long because you've been acting so _weird,_ " he emphasizes. He really hadn't meant to stumble into their conversation. At this point, he desperately wishes he hadn't.

"Ha! And you expect me to believe that?!" Kagome throws right back at him. "You have some nerve, InuYasha," beyond hurt and exhausted at everything exploding around her. This isn't how she meant for all of this to go.

"Ah, InuYasha," Miroku tries to interrupt.

"Not now, Miroku!" Kagome and InuYasha holler simultaneously at the monk.

"Ah, Kagome," Sango attempts instead. At the slayer's call, the miko turns her gaze towards her friend, noticing a frightened Shippou clutching at Sango's leg. The slayer grips tightly to her boomerang behind her, her widened eyes sending a surge of dark warning through the distraught priestess.

"Sango, what is it?" Kagome spins to face the direction Miroku and Shippou are also facing, gasping at the thick fog that slowly enters the clearing, rolling towards their little camp from all sides.

InuYasha squints at the misty ground. "What the hell is that?"

Kouga growls low in his throat, his eyes narrowing on the stupid half dog. "Exactly what I told ya was coming you useless piece of –" He cuts himself off at the panic stricken look on Kagome's face. "Get ready," he barks to the others instead. Refocusing his energies, the Alpha wolf steadies his stance, getting battle ready. "Yuki-Onna's here."


End file.
